Leila: Fifty Shades Healed
by dawsongrl
Summary: We all know that Leila was Christian Grey's submissive and a sore subject for Anastasia Steele, however, what is Leila really like as a person? Leila begins a new life, meets, and becomes invested in new love. What will happen when that love unexpectedly drives her to confront her old past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction! I welcome all reviews. I still have more to add to this story and for what I have here i hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading! **

Leila could barely hold her tears as she exited Anastasia Ste…wait..Grey's office. Leila muttered to herself, in a voice strained with tears slowly dropping on the side of her face. "It is actually true…. its actually true. Christian Grey fell…._in love_. It wasn't with me, it was this girl."

Leila Williams had been a submissive to Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings for nine months. During this time she had given in to his every whim, his every demand, and had succumbed to his dark desires that she had succumbed to herself. Now, here he was. Seattle's most eligible bachelor, married, to a woman who in her opinion, was ordinary…perhaps as ordinary has she had been. Leila herself had been a student at WSU studying Art. Art had been a passion that had drove Leila in life, a passion that in an ironic twist of events had led her to the Christian Grey. She can recall how they came into contact in play-by-play motion.

Seattle, 1-1/2 years ago…

"Leila, you are absolutely amazing! This abstract is stunning and honestly I can't even express how freaking fabulous you are!"

My face instantaneously lifted up and I didn't want to toot my own horn….but yes…I think a big pat on the back was well deserved.

My best friend, my sister from another family, my confidante, the brown haired green-eyed beauty that has the body of a Victoria Secret model, Olivia Manning, continued the showers of praises of my talent to all our friends and people that had come to view my first showcase of some of my most inspired, treasured pieces. "Leila, I wish you nothing but the best, my love! You inspire me and make me want to eventually become something..um….what that is I don't know. Help me figure it out tomorrow!" I laughed till my sides hurt at Olivia's attempt at making more compliments while feeling the intense effects of the champagne making numerous rounds among us.

Since Olivia was indisposed at the moment and my other colleagues were making rounds at the different pieces being shown that night I decided to check out other pieces from my "competitors" and perhaps succumb to Olivia's level as this was definitely a night to celebrate. I walked towards a piece by Matilde Guerrera, an abstract painter who painted pictures depicting lost love, heartache. I couldn't lie, they were stunning. They moved me in a way that I could feel the pain of the woman in the painting. I stood in front of the painting, staring at it, wanting to solve the problem of the woman in the painting yet laughing at myself as it was just a painting and that I had indeed succumbed to Olivia's "level."

A voice that sounded soft yet strong asked me "I see that this piece has struck you most profoundly." I spun around to see whom this voice was and was shocked to find a man, dressed in a grey Armani suit, with striking grey eyes talking to me! "

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Leila Williams, I have a showcase featured here tonight." Despite the presence of this gorgeous man whom Michelangelo in all his brilliant artistry could ever conjure up a piece that would compare to him, I felt relaxed, natural.

He held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Ms. Williams, My name is Christian Grey."

"Its my pleasure, Mr. Grey."

Wanting to prolong my conversation with this beautiful man I continued to add to conversation.

"Mr. Grey, have you been to a showcase before? I would be more than happy to show you around and actually can introduce to you one of the artists personally…myself!" I giggled at my attempts at being flirtatious. Apparently Christian Grey found this amusing and exhibited a chuckle that made my insides do a backflip.

As I proceeded to speak a hand grabbed my arm with such ferocity and Olivia's voice broke through my heavenly encounter.

"Would you excuse us a minute Mr. Grey."

Olivia led me to the back of the room. "Do you know who you are talking to Lele!"?

"Yes, an amazing sculpted David from Heaven in which you are completely ruining my life at this moment!"

"Lele, that is Christian Grey, Seattle's most eligible billionaire bachelor!"

"Okay…someone's had a bit too much to drink!" I clinked her glass and took a swig of mine.

"No Lele you don't understand. I've read about him, millions of times! The press is so fascinated by him in that he is very private and oddly enough free of scandal, but the media loves him because, look at him! Where did this man come from? I would literally dump by boyfriend that's all!

"Olivia, your drunk, and you love Gabe, stop being dumb." "Lele, you stop being dumb and go talk to God's gift to women! He is still staring at you and he is an amazing catch!" Yes he was an amazing catch, and why shouldn't a girl have fun with it. He's a billionaire bachelor that was remarkably, undeniably good looking. _Yes, Lele is going for it_!

"Sorry for the interruption Mr. Grey, my sister was a bit tipsy and needed my assistance.

"Oh you have a sister Ms. Williams."

"Well not blood related but in essence yes…but anyways can I show you around" "That would be fine Ms. Williams, may we see your pieces first?"

"I'd be more than happy to take you to them."

That was the night Christian Grey bought two paintings of mine, it was the night I felt something intense, and the night that began a series of events that led me to be his submissive.

9 months later….

I woke up in my guest room and instantly put on my clothes I had worn the night before. Taylor knocked at my door and asked me what I would like to eat for breakfast and that I would be heading to the salon by 1:30pm and a trip to Neiman Marcus at four.

"Taylor, will Mr. Grey be accompanying me today after shopping."

"No Ms. Williams, Mr. Grey has prior appointments and will not be available until next Saturday."

"It was always worth a shot but weekends were as good as it was going to get…I nevertheless kept trying.

Later that evening….

"You are a stupid bitch!"

"Olivia stop talking to me that way you don't know what you are talking about."

"No! I know exactly what I am talking about! Your gone with this guy on a minibreak every weekend. Does he call you, not really. Does he accompany to you to events with us, your own friends! No! I don't care how amazingly "gorgeous" he is Leila, he's not for you! Not for you!"

Her words stabbed me in my heart in that I felt all my energy drain from my body and transfer to the power that Christian Grey had over me. I had fallen in love with this man. He did so much for me. He bought me an incredible car, had paid for my schooling, and treated me to luxuries I didn't even know existed! "Lele make a decision, I don't want you to get hurt, I love you. He is using you I believe and you should talk to him." She was right…I needed to have a confrontation with my master.

1 week later…

Christian took me out of the handcuffs and I lowered my arms on the bed. I wrapped the warm satin sheets around my body and watched this glorious man begin to get dressed.

"Chris…master…may I have a word with you?"

"Yes Ms. Williams?" His voice stern and unapproachable.

"Was this to your liking, master?"

"Of course Ms. Williams." His face impassive and no hesitance in trying to hurry up out of his red room of pain.

"Christian Grey….._deep breaths, deep breath…_I love you. What is this?"

Christian turned furious and putting his hands through his hair stared at me as if hell froze over and began to speak.

"Ms. Williams this is a business negotiation that you consensually agreed to!" I am you dominant and you are my sub! If this poses a problem to you then consider this discontinued!"

"No I'm sorry master, what may I do to please my master as I have upset him so."

Christian spoke, "Lie on your front and close your eyes." Smack! I shuddered as he began to spank me. I cried out in pleasure but inside I cried.

3 days later…

I received mail through FedEx at my apartment. Urgent. I opened it and saw it was from Mr. Grey. I groaned. Another dinner appointment, a salon appointment. Nothing seemed too amiss. I opened the contents. I dropped to my knees, landed on the floor, and cried until my lungs hurt.

_To Ms. Leila Williams,_

_Ms. Williams, due to unforeseen circumstances and a different course I have decided to take I no longer need your services. They have been appreciated and memorable. You are a talented young lady with much potential and bright prospects. I have promised to secure your future in nurturing your talent. I will continue to handle your school expenses and anything else you may need however personally our contract has been voided and I insist on interaction limited to my assistant Mr. Jason Taylor. Please do not seek me out personally. I wish nothing for you but much success as I believe you will accomplish. _

_Best Regards,_

_Christian Grey _

Present moment…

Leaving Christian Grey was upsetting and it hurt immensely. He fell in love with Anastasia Steele. It did indeed make me crazy. It made me insanely mad. I recalled breaking into her apartment, threatening her with a gun. I didn't want to shoot her. I just wanted Christian Grey to come and he did. Anastasia left with Taylor and I sat up in this woman's apartment confounded as to why and how I had become this mad woman. Christian Grey removed the gun from my hands with such ease. He carried me to this woman's shower and ran a bath. I had been awake for two days. I hadn't eaten much..had drank a lot and had inflicted self-injury because I couldn't imagine my life without him. As I thought about our moments together he began to bathe me. This was something he had NEVER done to me. I closed my eyes and imagined that he loved me. Even though he was emitting such loving gestures, washing my hair, massaging my back with the soft sponge, I just knew he didn't love me. I asked him why he was doing this.

His reply, "Leila I am not the man you were once familiar with. I am different."

"Do you love me?"

He let out a long sigh. "Leila, I'm sorry, I belong to another. I hurt you and I am apologetic for making you this way. I will help you Leila because you have a good heart when I didn't. I am sorry."

"Master, hold me."

He stood up immediately "Leila that is over! I am not your Dom and you are not my sub. You should never be anyone's sub ever! Dr. Flynn is an excellent doctor who will make sure you get the help you deserve.

I remembered being sent to a wellness clinic in New York. It was calming; I painted more than I had ever before. As soon as I felt healed I went to go see Anastasia, just to know if it was true that Christian Grey had married this woman. It was true. As much as I wanted to hate her, I couldn't. I know my presence made her uncomfortable however intrinsically I knew she didn't hate me. Christian Grey confronted me and told me to leave and "if I ever take one step west of the Mississippi all my assistance is gone."

Christian Grey arranged for a car to take me to Sea-tac. First class, how obvious. I arrived in New York greeted by Olivia. Olivia had followed me to New York to cement a career in fashion and to establish a sense of family by being there with me through thick and thin.

"Lele welcome back!" "Did you enjoy Seattle?"

Olivia thought I was there on art showcase type business.

"Of course, always the bustling city however nothing beats Manhattan!"

"Lets head back to the apartment, drink some wine, and watch some horrid reality TV!"

Nothing sounded better.

Friday Night..

"OLIVIA MANNING!"

Two women burst through the door, Sabi and Leah.

"Ladies its Friday night! What are you doing here?"

Olivia jumped up with much pep in her step do the sangria that had made us feel carefree and jovial.

"Well we could go out, Lele is back from Seattle from official artist business that no doubt will be successful. What do you say Lele? Wanna cut a rug?"

I laughed at my sister's dorkiness. She had a way of taking these sayings and completely making them her own that sounded so nerdy!

"Olivia I am beyond exhausted, I've had a long flight. _I've been officially disposed of by the man of my dreams, had my insides turned inside out, and realized I would never be his wife…._ and I'm drunk already."

"Lele, I don't care. Sabi, Leah, give us ten minutes and we will be ready.

Just like that I'm dressed in a fabulous outfit (compliments of Mr. Grey) and so is Olivia.

"Honestly Lele, I will never know how Christian was such a jerk yet bought you these mind-blowing outfits! His loss, glad you had your head on straight and made the right decision my dear." I smile and choke back tears. As we get in the car to head to the club my head is filled with memories of Christian Grey and I sob quietly to myself.

In the club, Olivia, Sabi, and Leah are executing a bet to see how many guys they can get to buy them drinks. I conveniently decide not to indulge in this ridiculousness, as I just do not feel ready to deal with men yet. I conveniently decide to hang out at the bar and get incredibly tanked. I know I will pay for this in the morning but at this point I don't care.

"What will it be Miss?" The bartender is quite charming and sexy however he is not Christian Grey.

"Honey, some whisky and coke, its been a tough week." "You got it sweetheart." I drink it down…then the second..then the third..then..

"Sabi!" I bulrush my friend almost slamming us both onto the dance floor.

"Girl you are tore up, I can tell!"

Sabi is laughing at me.

"Sabi tell Olivia and Leah im taking a cab home. I'm exhausted, I'm drunk and life sucks I'll see you guys later."

"Didn't go well with the art business thing?"

"Just stop talking about the art, I'll talk to you guys in the morning."

"Alright well have a good night and see ya on the flipside!"

As much as I want to punch them I love that they are here. I don't feel like the crazy person that stalked a woman, bought a gun, threatened to shoot someone, and slit her own wrists. I am no longer Christian Grey's submissive; I am Leila Williams, artist extraordinaire! I pay for my drinks and head out to the cab area. While walking on the street, the environment around me becomes fuzzy. Yes, I did it again, way to drunk for my own good. Being of unsound mind I decide to have a seat on the concrete. My backside is killing me as I am lying on the sidewalk in this expensive outfit that now has mud trickled on it and dirt. I don't even care I just want to lie here and die. A hand reaches out in front of me.

"Miss, are you okay?"

I look up and see a man that is handsome, no Christian Grey, yet alluring. _Oh Leila he is alluring because you are drunk_. Unafraid I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet and I stagger a bit. I immediately start to ramble, as that is my die-hard habit.

"I'm so sorry." I stumble through this three-word sentence through hiccups. Once my hiccups have seemingly subsided I continue my conversation with this man.

"Sir," I start to laugh. I remember whom I called "Sir." Either way I carried on. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem Miss. Can I catch you a cab?"

"Sure, thank you."

"No problem, um do you live around here?"

Aww the alluring, handsome guy is making small talk with me.

"Actually, yes, I do. I moved here a few months ago and I love it here, it's absolutely amazing. Do you live in New York?" This man is no doubt keeping me interested.

"No just here visiting family, getting away."

"Oh well that's cool," I muttered.

"Where you originally from?"

"I grew up all over the place, New York as well, and then settled in Seattle for awhile.

Ugh Seattle.

"I actually just got back from Seattle." At this point I'm not to frustrated that a cab hasn't arrived yet. Even though I shudder at the thought of that place I find myself wanting to talk about it all the time.

"I had an art showcase in Seattle. I went to WSU but transferred to New York. That's what I do, I'm an artist."

"That's pretty awesome! I love art!" I let out a nervous giggle, he is quite adorable.

"May I ask you your name?" I extend my hand to him and with a huge Cheshire cat grin and a spoonful of confidence I say "Leila Williams, artist extraordinaire, pleased to meet your acquaintance." I let out a small round of giggles. He extends his hand to meet mine and with a smile that makes me feel comfortable inside.

"My name is Ethan, Ethan Kavanagh. Please to meet your acquaintance Leila." I smile.

The cab arrives however it seems like such a blur. I am entering the vehicle and being the klutz that I am, I bang my head while trying to enter.

"Ms. Willia…."

"Leila" I correct him.

"May I share this ride with you?" _Well Lele if he is one of those psychotic stalker killer types I've learned a punishment trick or to make his ass hit the floor! He is, after all, quite gorgeous…_

"Yeah sure."

I ask him where he is headed too. "Midtown 38th."

"Wow mister your kind of close, Midtown 57th."

"Midtown 57th first stop sir." "You got it man."

"So tell me Ethan, if that's your real name..wha.."

"Hold on, that is my real name. I'm not into Jekyll/Mr. Hyde identities. He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a leather wallet. He plucks a card from inside and hands it to me.

"My license Inspector". I immediately grabbed his license. Ethan Kavanagh. The picture does match his face, his gorgeous face. He had a boyish charm about him, tousled dirty blond hair, fair skin, muscular build, and a smile that made me instinctively smile back. He looked amazing in dark blue jeans with a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up mid way to his arm.

"Okay Mr. Kavanagh, you fit the appropriate description. You say you're here visiting family?"

"Yes, I might consider moving here. I do love New York. My residence is Seattle. I moved there to be closer to my younger sister, Kate."

"Aww how cute you have a little sister." I said this in that cutesy, annoying baby voice. I smiled so hard when I said that. I manage to say real off-beat things when I'm drunk and interestingly enough to people I have just met.

"Well yes, but don't let the older brother thing fool you. She is more so the protector than I am. She is into journalism and not because she is my sister, but one of the best reporters I believe to have come along in years. She will be big, trust me. She has a sixth sense when it comes to obtaining information from people. Could never keep a secret from her. I literally tried and failed every time."

"I bet Kate must miss her big brother right about now."

"Nope, I really don't think so."

He is smiling as he tells me this but something just tells me that he's lonely, lonely like me. _Or is that the alcohol_.

"My sister just got engaged to this insanely wealthy guy from Seattle. He seems nice enough, it just seems to soon."

"Well congratulations to your sister, I'm sure it will be fine." _Ugh wealthy men suck! _"So Ethan, what are you doing out at a club on Friday night. Your girlfriend might be jealous if she finds out your in a cab with a mysterious woman of the night."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Wife?"

"Single. What about you?"

"Me, no I'm not with anybody anymore."

"Recent breakup."

"Well not quite, I was in a one-sided relationship for about a year..didn't go very well.

_Can't believe I'm talking to a stranger about my trainwreck of a love life but in any case its better then gabbing to the girls and having them talk shit. _He ended things, I guess it was for the better. I met this man, Geoff. He kind of helped me through the grief of my previous relationship and in a whirlwind, it was love. We headed to Atlantic City, got married, and he passed away."

"Im sorry."

"Well racing cars on a street isn't so smart now is it Ethan?"

"I was absolutely devastated, but anyhow I'm fine now and I'm just focusing on working on my showcases. Now, back to the interrogation, what were you doing at a bar Mr. Kavanagh?" Wow, I sound cheesy, shouldn't I be getting a ticket for flirting under the influence! I chuckle at my jokes that no one thinks are funny…I don't care I am funny!

"Hanging with some old friends from college. Got kind of tired and wasn't really into drinking hardcore like they were tonight so I just decided to head home when I saw this woman in a beautiful white dress lying on concrete with dirt all over her."

"Who? Oh…me…ya…I guess drinking hardcore tonight was definitely on my to do list." He chuckled as the cab pulled up to my apartment. "What in the hell?" From out my window I see Olivia sloshed outside the apartment and in a heated exchange with a garbage can. I close my eyes but feel dizzy and try my best to keep them open. As gone as I am I can still feel embarrassment.

"Do you know that woman?"

"That's my best friend." The cab stops in front of the apartment. I dig into my purse to pay for the cab but Ethan had already taken care of it.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Its alright its my pleasure." I'm lost in his deep, ocean blue eyes when I hear Olivia hurling in front of a tree. I immediately jump to my feet to help my friend and fall face first onto the curb. _Stupid me, can't you get sober in 30 minutes_! Before I know it Ethan is helping me up.

"Lets go help your friend."

Ethan introduces himself to Olivia as my friend and asks if she needs help. Olivia then begins to explain that she is miss independent and guys can kiss her ass. Olivia had broken up with Gabe a month ago. He claimed they were two different people. As much as she said it didn't affect her I know it did. I know that heartache if not worse. Unfortunately I didn't react in such a healthy way. Olivia is the type of person that if something doesn't work out, yes it will sting, but she will make sure she bounces up one-hundred and ten percent. Its comforting to be with such a strong presence. My reverie is broken by Olivia trying to smoke cigarettes.

"Olivia you don't smoke cigarettes!"

"Lele, shut the fuck up." She says this nonchalantly. I grab the cigarettes and throw them in the dumpster and in my drunken stupor grab the drag from her hand and throw it away as well. She just looks up at me and smiles.

"I can help you guys up if that's okay?"

"Thank you."

He is holding onto Olivia with a tight grip on one end of him and holding me on the other end. Has soon as his arms cross my waist I feel a warm electrical current surround my body. I feel oddly protected by this man that I have just met. I hold on to him with such ferocity. I'm not thinking one-night stand, im thinking _I'm safe_. He's nice, and I am safe.

We all stumble in the apartment and Olivia is half-asleep in his arms. It hits me that Leah and Sabi are not with her. Oh there will be drama tomorrow morning but for now I just want to get Olivia to bed and try and spend some extra moments with Mr. Ethan Kavanagh. His name, Kavanagh, it sounds so regal. I like it. I go with Ethan to Olivia's bedroom where he sets her down on the bed and she immediately dozes off into a deep alcohol infused sleep. We leave the bedroom and head out to my living room.

"Can I get you some coffee, some water."

"I'm okay thank you. My apologies but its late and I should get going."

"Oh, no problem, thank you for your help I really appreciate it. _I want to see him again, he feels comfy! _Ethan, do you have a lot of friends out here in New York?"

"Some, I've known for quite sometime but I wouldn't mind making a new one." His smile makes my heart melt instantaneously.

_I can't believe I am doing this_. I walk over to the corner of the living room and pull open the top drawer of my desk. I hand Ethan my information complete with phone number.

"Leila Williams, art representative at Nayera Madrigal's Gallery."

"If your interested?" I smile a weak smile. _What is it about this man that just grants me an inner peace_? He smiles politely, and tucks my card into a front pocket in his wallet. As he heads towards the door to leave he turns back around to say goodbye. I catch him first.

"Thank you for everything and have a good night Mr. Ethan Kavanagh."

"Its no problem, I hope we talk soon. Have a goodnight...Lele."

I flush. There is that smile and with that my front door is closed. For the first time in many nights I sleep peacefully despite the groaning, snoring, and intermittent throwing up episodes of Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in bed with a massive headache and the feeling that a Mack truck just hit me. If I'm feeling this nasty I can't imagine how Olivia is feeling right now. From outside my bedroom I hear Olivia's voice screaming at me.

"Leila! I am NEVER drinking like this again!"

Casually I yelled back, "Yes Olivia! Of course because that is what you said last week, oh, and the couple weeks before that, and do you remember Vivienne's engagement party…and

She staggers into my room.

"Yes, yes I get the point! How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Alright so we settled the fact that our feelings are mutual now lets move on to the good parts of the night! I know there was a guy in here so…"

"Wait! Before we get into that _I know it irks her so bad_ I want to know how you didn't come back with Leah and Sabi and why you were fighting with a garbage can!

"Oh I was doing that?" Shaking her head she mumbled out "Mmm..ya…. I don't remember that. What I do remember is that we were in the dance area getting down with some guys there for a bachelor party. We were having a good time when apparently Leah stated that one of the guys was one of her cousin's man and he was kissing this other girl..blah blah…story story..she ends up in an argument with the guy and well, alcohol and anger don't mix, so he called her a dumb bitch and she backhanded him with her purse. Sabi and me were shocked and because we were with her we all got kicked out. All I know is we got in different cabs and went home. Then you showed up with mystery guy. So did he park his car in your garage last night?

I laugh at her dorkiness because even in talking about sex she still makes it sound geeky! "No Olivia, my garage was locked up for the night! I just met the guy! I'm not big into promiscuity these days!

"BORING!" "So what his name? He did at least give you his name right?"

"Ethan Kavanagh."

"Ethan Kavanagh? Sounds so soap opera like! "And then Ethan Kavanagh swooped through the door of the lake house while I sat on the couch in a satin negligee. As he approached me I sat up and ran to him throwing my legs around him. "Oh take me Kavanagh!" as I throw my champagne glass on to the floor. I did not hear the glass break as we proceeded to make passionate love among the massive fireplace!"

I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Are you done yet miss days of our lives?"

"No because I want more of the story about your friend!"

"Okay well I met him last night. I was drunk and left to catch a cab. While walking outside I fell down and landed on my back on the concrete. He came over to me and helped me up. He was so nice, asked me if he could take the cab with me and I said yes. We had talked a bit. He's visiting family here, someone he knows is getting married I can't remember who, and then we came to the apartment and found your drunkass!"

"So he took us upstairs and left."

"Well yes but I fueled by alcohol courage I gave him my business card and told him to look me up. He probably won't call but it was worth trying. He was gorgeous.

"I don't remember his features but he sure was strong!" He didn't give you his information?"

"Nope. If he doesn't call me its fine. Men will be men what can you do about it?"

"I guess your right. Well let's go. I'm ready to get our carb fest on. Lets just enjoy the rest of the weekend before Monday."

Ugh Mondays! I have so many phone calls to make, emails to write, and meetings to arrange at the gallery Monday mornings. The day goes by quick because it's a lot of work however it sucks because it's Monday.

_Ethan Kavanagh. At least I have a hot guy I interacted to think about for the rest of the week. I guess you can say it was worth going out this weekend. _

Monday

"Leila, I need you make sure that the appropriate pieces from the sunlight room go for framing. I need emails from other galleries replied to immediately. Please make sure that Ms. Madrigal has set appointments with the buyers in Philadelphia before this Thursday, we cannot hold this off much longer."

"Yes Kathryn, absolutely, I will get right on it." Kathryn is the principal overseer of the gallery. Her job is basically to make sure that we do ours. She is incredibly sweet just one hundred percent rule-governed and set on schedule. I respect that.

"Phone is ringing, where is Leah?"

"Right here Kathryn!" Leah works as a receptionist at the art gallery. This is how we met. Leah has a shy personality but get a few drinks in that girl and you would never know. She has natural fire red hair that no one believes is real but we know the truth. With a curvy, hourglass shape, warm smile, and bright hazel eyes she is very welcoming to the visitors that come to visit our gallery.

"Nayera Madrigal's gallery, how may I be of assistance to you today? Yes, why yes she does…of course, not a problem, let me see if she is available at the moment….if not could I take a message?...sounds good sir, please hold."

Leah walks up to me while I'm in the sunlight room working with some of the other representatives to sort paintings for framing.

"Leah you have a phone call on line one."

"Shit the buyers, yes I will be right there. Grant, Terri, I have a quick phone call I need to take. I'll be back in a few minutes. They nod their heads in agreement and continue their work.

"Dammit Leah! I thought I would call them in a couple of hours. These bastards are pretty insistent aren't they!" I start giggling when I noticed a dumb smile on Leah's face.

"Fuck! They're mad aren't they! I start jogging lightly towards the phone. "I need this job!"

"Leila, hold on! It's not the buyers! It's a guy! When were you going to tell me you met a guy. I mean, really, how rude of you!"

"Come again? What guy are you talking about?"

"He says his name is Ethan Kavanagh and he would like to speak to you. Should I say your not here?"

We approach the phone.

"Move, Leah!"

Leah holds up her hands in surrender yet hovers nearby as she wants to hear what I am saying.

"Leila Williams speaking, how may I be of assistance to you today?"

"Hi Leila, _oh that voice, that voice that I remember so vividly_, Its Ethan, Ethan Kavanagh. We shared a cab the other night..from the bar?

"Yes, I do remember you! _Even in my drunken stupor I couldn't forget him_. How are you?" I speak to him in my most gentle tone.

"I'm doing well just hanging around working on some papers."

"Oh you're a student?"

He lets out a nervous laugh, "No just boring work stuff. The reason I was calling you is because I am going to be mostly based in New York for the next three weeks as I have some business I need to concentrate on here with my Dad. I was hoping that maybe we could get together this week, have coffee maybe or lunch?"

My body is in utter shock and disbelief. He actually called me back. Inside I'm jumping up and down like a won the lottery!

"Why of course Ethan! Lunch sounds great. When are you free?"

"I have a very flexible schedule. When are you available?"

"How about tomorrow at 1:30pm? I get out early tomorrow since the gallery will be closed for preparations of an upcoming showcase. Is that good for you?"

"Sounds like a plan. Where should I meet you?"

"How about back at my apartment and we will go from there. Oh and here is my cell number" I proceed to give him my cell phone number so that little sneaks like Leah won't be monitoring me like crazy! Oh…that and my job of course. He gives me his number as well.

"I'll text you later today and we will map it out!"

"Great! Catch ya later Leila."

"Bye Ethan" I say this with a flirtatious tone in my voice.

"OOOO Someone has a date, with a guy named Ethan…Ethan and Leila sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Leah proceeds to hover over me blowing me kisses, pretending to hold a bouquet of flowers, and cradling her arms.

"Gah! You are so immature sometimes! No make that all the time! We just met Leah!"

"Yes but you never know. Well lookey here! It's my break time.

In my head I muttered: _I'm going to call Olivia and Sabi and let them know. _

She pulls out her phone.

"I'm calling Olivia and Sabi right now! Oh and add text! Leila got a call at work today by a guy named Ethan."

As I'm writing up orders I get a call from Olivia. "OMG! Ethan Kavanagh called you! I knew it! Its as if I am psychic!"

"Calm down, miss cleo, its lunch no biggie."

"When, where?"

"Tomorrow, 1:30pm and conveniently enough you will be at work."

"Damn your right! More details! I love you I do, I'm not trying to be a pest but I thrive on this stuff you know this."

I laugh because I know its true. "Yes Olivia I will give you details when they come in. Now I have to get back to work, I'm busy."

With that I leave to go retrieve mail. In my personal mailbox is a manila envelope addressed to me. I already know what this is. I open it up and in it is a check made out to me in the amount of 42,000 for this year's art classes I have been taking. A generous gift from benefactor Mr. Christian Grey of Greys Enterprises Holdings. It's a nice gesture however I don't feel comfortable with taking his money anymore even if he is worth billions. I'm not worth billions to him. I'm not his to protect. I stick the check back into the envelope and put it into my workbag. I'll send his money back to him as soon as possible. I've been healing. I'm in a better place. Even if it's hard I'll make it on my own.

The day ends and I head home. Once I reach home I throw myself on the sofa and breathe a sigh of relief that I'm home this Monday is over with and I can just enjoy the evening. I hear my cellphone go off in my purse. _It seems I have a text message_. It's an Inspector Gadget gif complete with theme song. I scroll further down and a message reads "Interrogation still on for tomorrow?"

AHHH Ethan is too cute for words right now! I text back immediately.

"I loved Inspector Gadget! Wait! Serious tone, serious face (clearing throat) why, of course Ethan Kavanagh. I need to see if the license you handed to me was in fact real. Being "indisposed" as I was at that moment I intend to fully assess with whom I am speaking to."

In a few moments my phone buzzes.

"Go Leila, Go"

Olivia grabs my phone. "Who are you talking to? What is that strange cartoon on your phone?"

"Its Inspector Gadget por su informacion and I was talking to Ethan."

"Ethan Kavanagh?"

"Do you know any other Ethan?"

"So what are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay that means I need to help you. Get your ass off the couch we are raiding your closet."

"Now? Oli it is 8:00pm I am tired."

"Yeah but do you want to be in a frenzy tomorrow? No I didn't think so. Plus it shouldn't be too hard, you have a lot of nice things."

_Yeah I do because of Christian Grey. I just really wanted to close that chapter and those clothes are such a reminder of that fucked-up relationship. _

We decided on a sailor style pencil skirt dress. It's cute and whimsical. I lay it aside with some blue heels to match the color of the dress.

As I fall asleep, I notice that I am nervous, nervous about seeing Ethan. I hope I don't make this one go down in flames. He seems a normal enough guy. I didn't get the vibe that he was going to use me for sex and enforce strange torture devices upon me.

Next Day

As soon as I get off at Noon I head straight home and change out of my drab black gallery wear into my whimsical sailor dress.

My phone rings and I immediately scramble in my purse for it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Ethan Kavanagh, are you ready to make passionate love to me today at my lake house cough, cough." Oh how cute. Olivia's solid performance of a guy's voice.

"Hi Olivia! Go to hell." I press the end button and hang up. I soon get a text message a few moments later with a big LOL and a kissy face emoticon. How juvenile. I head over to the bathroom to fix my makeup and begin to be lost in thought. Oh how have things changed these past two years. Even though I've had my heart cut out of my chest quite a few times I know that real love has to find me. It just has too. Even if things don't work out on this date at least I tried right? Dr. Flynn helped me to understand how I need to have confidence in myself. Despite my heartbreaks my love life won't be a domino effect. My thoughts are interrupted by a phone call. I check my cell, its Ethan.

"Hello?"

"Hi Leila, I'm downstairs now. You ready?"

"Be down in a minute!" _Question is are you ready to handle this 100% percent of a woman! Yeah baby yeah! _Okay I have to lose the weird pep talk with myself and head downstairs!

**ETHANS POV**

I'm downstairs waiting for Leila. I can't believe I'm doing this. She is so beautiful. What luck right? And out of all places a bar. I grin at the thought of that night. When I saw her lying there I figured true emergency or drunk and rushed over. Luckily it was just drunk. When I picked her up she had the most gorgeous green eyes and long brown curled hair. Her skin felt soft as I picked her up and her smile. Wow her smile was infectious. I had met plenty of women but something about this one struck me as very special. It was very welcoming to come to after being in Seattle. I was glad to be out of Seattle, truth be told.

Back in Seattle my sister had just gotten engaged to this billionaire's brother who himself wasn't to far behind himself. Elliot wasn't a bad guy but it just seemed to happen so soon. I hope its true love. Kate deserves it. I can admit the Grey family isn't to bad themselves. Hell, they flew me and Kate to Aspen. Granted I had to deal with Christian and Elliot's little sister Mia Grey, it was a nice trip. Mia is an attractive woman however I didn't feel a strong chemistry between us. It was cute that Ana hooked up with Christian and then Kate with his brother Elliot, but it just wasn't in the cards for me and Mia. Kate has been on my ass to find someone after being single for sometime but I always tell her that I'll just know and not to worry about it. Of course I'm teased mercilessly until I crack and yell at her to leave. I love my little sister but her cross-examinations need to cease and desist!

As I panic over what will happen, what will I say when Leila comes downstairs, she is already walking down the stairs looking straight at me. I freeze, hands in pockets staring at her. She is striking in that dress! Her body is sculpted perfectly with, no doubt, some killer curves! As she approaches the last stair I instinctively hold out my hand and she grasps it. I pull her in line with me.

"Well hello there Mr. Ethan Kavanagh. So nice to see you again." She flushes that incredible smile.

"Same here Inspector. Where do you want to go to lunch?" She grins.

"Do you know that Italian pizza place Giovanni's?"

"I do actually, about 15 minutes from here."

"I'll catch us a cab."

"Its alright I drove."

I hold out the door for her.

"Nice beamer, Mr. Kavanagh."

I smile and shrug. "It gets me where I need to go."

"In style!" She smiles and I smile with her.

We drive off towards the restaurant. "How was everything at the gallery today?"

"Busy as usual. My boss is freaking out over an upcoming showcase. I'm super stressed beyond belief.

"Well this might be a nice change of pace for you then."

"It might be Ethan." The way she utters my names rouses every nerve in my body and makes me feel more drawn to her in a way that I've never felt before. I've had girlfriends in the past and what not however this feeling was definitely foreign, invited nonetheless. We arrived at the restaurant and were seated immediately, our conversation continuing its flow from inside the car.

"My dad, Ryan Kavanagh is CEO of Kavanagh Media. I'm second hand to my dad working on strategic ways to encourage overall growth for our company. Kavanagh Media has gone mainstream in terms of journalism growth and larger ventures in programming. My mother, Denise stays at home and handles the household finances and whatnot. She did, however used to be a news reporter back in the day. That's how they met. Katherine, well Kate, is planning on being an investigative reporter. Media and journalism kind of run blood deep in the family. I can't say I'm one of those kids disappointed being in the family business. I enjoy it greatly. So what's your story?"

"Well I grew up in Kansas, small town. My mother still lives there with my aunt and her second husband. My dad left us when I was young. Couldn't remember why nor at this point do I care. I wanted to pursue Art and Seattle always seemed like the place to do it so when I graduated I applied at WSU and began their art program. I then transferred to Columbia here in New York. I love it here."

"So you ventured out to Seattle alone?"

"Yes, yes I did." She smiled at me with such confidence. She seemed fearless.

"What was it like for you in Seattle?"

"Lonely at times. That is until I met Olivia. You remember the angry raging drunk that was about to go postal on the garbage can? Well that crazy woman became my best friend. She is a sister to me. I consider her so. We met at WSU. She wanted to pursue fashion. When I decided to make the move to New York she followed. She said we were each other's family and we should travel as so..and we did."

"What made you want to leave Seattle?"

She seemed to tense up when I asked her that question. She smiled a huge smile at me however something seemed to be hidden behind that smile that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Seattle just didn't suit me. New York is a much better fit."

"That makes two of us."

"Do you still want to move here Ethan?" She looked up at me expectantly as she popped a third slice of pizza onto her plate. "Oh don't be surprised. I'm not the I'll have a diet coke and eat some kind of salad with nothing on it kind of chick. I like to chow down with the best of them!"

"As you were and yes I am moving here. Officially in three weeks."

"Well you be sure to invite me to your housewarming party!"

"Do I get a gift?"

She stopped and looked at me pensively for a moment. "Of course I would get you a gift."

"I was kidding you wouldn't ever have to get me anything." _Just be you and be near to me. _

"I could paint for you. Would you like that?"

I'm dumbfounded by her statement and question.

"I can make something extra special for you, a welcome to the city kind of painting. You can hang it in your place if it suits you."

"Leila where do you have time to do your art? At your place, the gallery?"

"Nope, none of those places."

"Then where do you paint?"

"Here."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon what are your spidey senses telling you!" Think about it!" She entwines her fingers together and rests her head on her knuckles looking at me waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes I'm into journalism, but I don't have spidey senses. That would be Kate. Secondly, I really suck at this so I'm going to be lame and ask you to please tell me."

"Right here in Giovanni's! You wanna see?"

"Okay," I muttered as I sit there completely confused. Leila runs up to an old man behind the counter. They both exchange kisses on the cheek and he hands her a set of big keys. They remind me of those keys in those old movies where the criminal is locked up in prison. She comes back to me old school movie keys in hand and asks me to follow her.

We head down some stairs in the restaurant to a basement. When we get to the basement we walk down another set of stairs that leads into a bunker of some sort. Leila pushes the key into the lock and opens the door. When the door opens there are many canvases and paint media all over the room. They seem to be haphazard to the ordinary onlooker but to Leila it all made sense as she walked around the room straightening paintbrushes and hanging aprons on different hooks.

"You have a mini art studio underneath a pizza place?"

"When I moved to New York I would come to this place a lot because Mr. Giordano, Gio, the elderly gentleman behind the counter, was an extremely sweet, caring man that would talk to me for what seemed hours when I was lonely. I needed that especially when Olivia was busy late nights at work when she got her first high-end position at a design house. I had gone through a lot and he gave me great advice. I would scribble drawings on a notepad I used to carry around and he liked my little scribble scrabbles. I told him that I would paint for him and I did. Some of my paintings are in his restaurant right now. He had asked me where I painted. I told him in a janitor closet that no one really used at my gallery. I could have gotten into a lot of trouble for that too. He told me in his heavy Italian accent, "I give you place to paint, not much, but you paint. You make me pretty drawings." He introduced me to the bunker and its been my little escape."

"Leila, what can I say, this place is fantastic."

"You want to paint a bit, Mr. Kavanagh?"

"A preschooler can paint better than I can."

She approached me chest to chest and looked up at my eyes. She took her hand and rested it gently over my heart. "Its not always about technique, Ethan. Painting depicts what's in here." She lightly pushed my chest. Even if its messy to you, if it means something, then that's what it is. It has meaning. I'm lost in her eyes for what seems an eternity. All of a sudden there is red paint on my cheek.

"Did you just paint on my face?"

"I sure did! You can be my canvas today!"

"You know what, Lele!, I'm feeling pretty creative and inspired right about now!" I quickly grab a paintbrush, dip it in blue paint and splash it on her hair. I was going for chest but didn't quite work at that way. She opened in mouth in shock yet smiling at the same time! "Ya that's right! Take that blue hair!"

She moves open to this big bucket of yellow paint and dips both her hands into it. Oh no, no she isn't really going to…

WHAM! She smacks both sides of my cheeks with both her hands. She then continues to hold my face in her hands. "Today you will be the sun!" She giggles pulling her face closer to mine that are noses touch. I can't help it much longer. Her beauty, her charm, her scent, her heart. She makes me move mountains and I'm captivated. I instantly take her face between my hands. She looks up at me surprised as her hands fall down around my neck. I lean down and kiss her. I kiss her once and before we both know it we can't stop. Our tounges both relaxed with each other. I hold her tight. I don't want to let her go. She makes me feel comfortable and I believe in some way I do too. I want to be there for Leila and I intend to fully 100%.

3 days later…..Seattle

Anastasia Grey! Hurry up! We will be late for shopping!" Why is Anastasia always so irked about going shopping. What a freaking privilege it is being with these men…the benefits don't hurt either.

"Kate, I'm coming hold on! I'm getting dressed!" Yeah how many times have I heard that after her and Christian's sex festivals the night before or hold on…correction the morning's of. I miss Ethan. He usually calls me to check in but hasn't in a bit. I'm going to call him and chew his ass out. Some big brother. I hit brother on my cell and wait for an answer…..

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Kate Kavanagh, your little sister who you have refused to call back or even call!"

"Sorry Kate, I've been busy."

"Yeah Ethan, your also being vague!"

"Look I have to go, I'm kind of busy right now."

"But Ethan! I'm planning a big celebratory engagement party for me and Elliot in a couple of months. I need your input, you get this stuff and I.." Suddenly a background voice kicks in.

"Ethan, am I dressed to impressed or what! Lets hit the show babes! OOPS (whispering) your on the phone. Ill just wait over here.."

"Ethan, Ethan! That's a girl! Who is she? You motherfucker! Are you dating someone now? How the hell?"

"Kate, I love you, I'm heading out I'll talk to you later."

"Ethan don't you dare hang up this phone!" The phone call is disconnected. He actually hung up on me.

"Kate what's wrong?"

"Apparently Ethan's on a date! Or actually with someone! I don't know he didn't tell me anything!"

"Guessing its not Mia."

"Hello no! Its not Mia! I heard her voice. I want to go to New York right now! Tell Christian to get one of his damn planes or something!"

"Kate, relax! Let Ethan be happy. I know deep down you want to look after him too but he's a big boy he will be fine."

"Whatever Ana. If he doesn't start talking…you, me, jet, New York!"

"Kate, a reminder…a few months ago you didn't have this kind of availability of power! In fact 1 in every point something billion people do not get the opportunity to be in your position so get over it!"

"He's my little brother Ana. I worry about him."

"I know he will be fine."

"Thanks Ana. I know, I know."

I love my older brother and I will be happy if he's happy. He sounded happy just caught of guard. Well maybe when it gets closer to the engagement party I can meet this woman. I'm sure if she is good enough for my brother, she is good enough for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I'm not sure if my disclaimer posted on my previous chapters but all FSOG characters belong to the talented E.L. James. Thank you so much for reading! Any reviews are graciously welcomed! **

**Leila's POV**

The past three weeks with Ethan have been incredible. After the lunch date at Giovanni's we have been inseparable. We've had lunches, gone out, seen a Broadway show, and fell asleep together on my couch. The night we fell asleep together, I felt so comfortable and peaceful. I remember him kissing my forehead and lips so softly as he readied himself to head out to work. I wanted him more than anyone I have ever needed in life. Even more so, than Christian Grey.

A knock on my bedroom door awakens me from my reverie.

"Hi Lele, whats up?" Olivia saunters in waking me up with a gentle voice as she makes her way to crawl into the bed next to me.

"Not much…just waking up. It Saturday. I like Saturdays."

"And you like Ethan?"

That damn Cheshire cat grin glows across my face. I can't hide my feelings for Ethan. I think I'm falling in love with him. Truly falling in love with him.

"Olivia, I think I'm falling for him. Hard."

"Have you guys made a homerun yet?" As she asks me this question, she's circling an area of my bed sheets with her finger with her tongue slipping through her teeth. She is wanting something juicy….wait till I tell her my response.

"No, Olivia, we haven't had sex if that's what you are inquiring."

"What! You guys have been hanging out like everyday this week, going to movies, going to a damn Broadway show, dinners! What the hell Leila?"

"Oli! Look I really really like this guy, borderline love, adore! He is sweet and he respects me. We are taking things slow seeing where things go."

"Ya well after I saw his tongue down your throat last night when I came home from work I highly DOUBT you'll continue your plight for celibacy."

"Oli, I really like him I'm giving it time. Taking it slow. Enjoying the ride."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay so listen….tonight, you, me, Sabi, Leah, Hunter, and Mitchell are heading to Tequileras….Say it with me "T-EH-QUI-LERRRASSSS.! She shakes her hips in a mambo fashion. "If you want you can invite Ethan. We can all hang with him. I assume he is more outgoing then Christian Grey."

Why is she bringing HIM up. I know that she didn't like him much after she realized our relationship wasn't quite as typical as a normal relationship. I never told her the extent of what we were. For all she knows, I was used by a CEO billionaire for sex. Not a sex crazed man who was bent on punishment and sexual fetishes.

"I might just invite Ethan tonight!"

"Good! I want to see what this man is really about. Have a conversation with him. Not awkwardly run into him when you guys are tongue wrestling!"

"Yes I will invite him out tonight." I smack her on her face with one of my pillows. She returns the gesture when I'm not looking.

"Good! I need to head out. I promised Sabi I would go baby shower shopping with her. I'll see you later tonight and hopefully with Mr. Kavanagh."

I give Olivia a big hug. "You know I love you Oli."

"Of course! I love you too! And my miss cleo powers tell me he loves you too!"

As she gets up from my bed she quickly picks up another pillow and slams it at me! She nonchalantly begins to exit with a ha ha I got you smile. I softly smile back at my sister as she leaves my bedroom. Once she leaves I immediately dial Ethan's number. After three rings he answers.

"Hey babes! How are you?"

"Good honey! What are you doing tonight?"

"Just be with you."

"Would you want to go with me to Tequileras, it's a bar/dance club, with Olivia and some friends of ours?"

"Baby of course, what time?"

"We will leave a nine."

"Alright I'll be at your apartment at 8:30pm to see you in your freakum dress!"

"Ethan! Behave"

"You behave!"

"Bye Ethan!"

"See you at 8:30 babe, be safe."

"K, bye."

"Bye."

I giggle like a schoolgirl whose daddy just told her she got a pony for Christmas. I can't wait for everyone to meet Ethan.

**Later that night…..**

"OLIVIA! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE!"

"LE! WHATS WRONG WHAT HAPPENED?"

I hold out different outfits in front of her "Is this to skanky? I mean really, tell me the truth. I'm going for hey I'm a lady but a hey I can be freak in the sheets!"

Olivia raises her eyebrows while eating some chips. "I thought you were into the whole I want to be celibate forever thing."

"Well I want to leave something for the imagination ya know!" Help me! By the way! You are almost done with that entire bag. Didn't you have dinner?"

"Well me and Sabi went baby shower shopping for her coworker and we ate at like 4. Sabi then needed to head home to do some stuff and then get ready for tonight. I cam home THINKING there was food here because someone promised to do the groceries this week…and that someone didn't cough YOU! Now I can't drink on an empty stomach so this is the next best thing."

"Damn! I forgot about the grocery shopping this week! I'm sorry Olivia. My mind is just.."

"Its been stuck on Ethan. Its cool, I'm a big girl I can feed myself. I'm just teasing you. Now lets see what you can wear."

Olivia picks out a black lace mini dress with a plunging neckline.

"You should wear this. Your boobs and ass look awesome in it."

I put it on. It does look amazing and I do love this dress. I probably love it more because it is actually a dress I bought on my own. Not one of Grey's purchases. That's also probably why I feel so relaxed in it. As I stand in front of the mirror I feel as if I'm about to hyperventilate.

"Oh Lele, calm down, what is so different about other nights that you've been out with him compared to tonight?"

"Well he's meeting all of you, I really want to have a good time. I care about your opinion. I'm super nervous!"

"Le, calm down! He obviously has a serious affect on you. We all have noticed your disposition these past few days. Your happier. Leila, we want you to be happy."

"Thanks love."

"Anytime Le."

I then head to the bathroom and fix my hair and touch up my makeup. Ethan should be here any minute. I hear the doorbell ring!

"HEYAAAAAAAAA! Olivia come over here and give us a huge ass hug you dumb batch!"

Its only Sabi, Leah, Hunter, and Mitchell.

"C'mon hugs, hugs!" While the estrogen fest rears its ugly head among the women Hunter and Mitchell head straight to the fridge and grab beers. I head out my bathroom and into the living room.

Mitchell is the first one who addresses me as I walk out.

"Hey Lei, when is this mystery man of yours supposed to appear?"

"Mitch, he is not a magician. He will be here in a few minutes I'm sure."

"Alright sweetie." He downs a Newcastle quick. I'm really hoping tonight will be fun. I really am hoping!

The doorbell rings again! Olivia rushes to answer the door.

"Hi Ethan!" Olivia gives him a polite side hug to which he responds.

"Hi Olivia."

"Leila is ready right in the kitchen."

I'm starting my first beer and then see my man bear come in.

He grabs me, circling his arm completely around my waist, and leans in forward passionately embracing me in a kiss.

Everyone stands in silence just watching us. Guess this is my cue to introduce him to everyone.

"Ethan, these are my friends, you know Olivia and this is Sabi, Leah, Hunter and Mitchell."

Everyone, this is Ethan Kavanagh. We met a few weeks ago….um at a bar." I'm super nervous and I can't believe that is how I introduced him. We met at a bar. Olivia then chimed in after she noticed quizzical looks."

"Okay first off that was the night Leah got us kicked out of the fucking bar. Leila, over here, left right before we got kicked out and being the wino she was that night took a fall and Ethan here, well, he helped her. Luckily he helped me that night as I didn't seem to be getting along very well with our garbage can."

Leah states, "Really Olivia, it was my cousin's boyfriend! What was I supposed to do be cool about it?"

"You really have dual personalities because if you were sober and saw that shit, well guess what….you wouldn't do shit!"

I can see Ethan giggling at my friends banter. They are quite the comic relief, in confrontation as well.

The guys start telling us that we need to go. Ethan takes me by the hand leading me to the door.

"Ready for tonight babes?"

"Its SO ON like Donkey Kong!"

"You guys are so annoyingly nerdy and cheesy!" She gets up and grabs her purse. "Lets head out y'all!" Olivia hails from Alabama. She doesn't have that much of an accent anymore but when it comes out its full force and southern as hell!

We take three cabs each. All I know is that me and Ethan are in a cab of our own. While we ride out to the club I lay my head on his chest in the backseat and take him in. I love this man. I really do. If it ended tomorrow I would be devastated yet the whole "it is better to have loved _really loved_ and lost then to never have loved at all" sets its mantra in my mind. This man has given me three weeks of pure bliss and I wouldn't exchange it for the world. The world of Christian Grey has become a blur. Ethan Kavanagh is my other half. He is my soul mate.

We get to Tequileras within a half an hour. We head inside and Olivia is party mode focused. "C'mon batches! PARTY SHOTS NOW!"

Ethan grabs my arm once we are at the bar. "Lele are you sure you ready to get wild with the rest of them?"

I smirk. "Ethan Kavanagh they will drink themselves to oblivion. This I'm sure of, however, the real focus is on you and me tonight over some shots and whiskey. I'm planning to get wild and out with you. Are you down?"

"I'm down. However, Leila, I'm taking care of you so I will watch my intake."

"Ethan I can take care of myself. Hell, I've done it all my life."

"I wasn't in your life before. I am here now. I will take care of you the best I can." He seems so sincere as his eyes pierce through mine as he says this.

I grab his cheeks. "Yes you will pookie bookie boo! Excuse me! Two shots of whisky!"

"You got it honey!" The bartender grabs a bottle of whisky. She is being very generous tonight…

**2 hours later…..**

"Keep dancing Ethan." The rhythmic sounds of Rhianna resonate throughout the club. I'm attempting to be a sultry erotic dancer to Ethan however I am almost falling to the floor each time I go down. Could never dance sober and I sure as hell can't do it tossed! Each time I start to fall he picks me up and holds me close to him. I laugh each time.

"Baby you wanna go home?" Ethan is a bit tipsy but far from my level. "My house or yours?"

"I want to go to your house! Wait! Will your dad be there?"

"No", he laughs. We have a place out here that me and Kate use when we come to visit family or when I need to be here on business. My mom and dad prefer to stay in these luxurious five star hotels.

"Well then, to your place Mr. Kavanagh. The house will be super crowded if we head back to my place."

"I can imagine." He looks over his shoulder and sees our group in their own individual wasteland."

"You would think that when they leave they will want to sleep. But no, they'll talk to you until the sun comes up."

"Well then, let me get you home babe."

We head over to the our friends that are probably on their 7th shot each.

"Hey, me and Ethan are leaving. See you guys later. Good times!" I smile and grab his hand to quickly pull him to the entrance so we can leave. I just want to be alone with him already.

Ethan makes his rounds as the girls give him side hugs. Well Leah actually almost fell over him. The guys shakes hands with him and we are out.

As we pull further away from the group Hunter, Mitchell, Leah, and Sabi start whistling and making catcalls. "OOOOOOOOO!" "Score!"

Sabi walks over, actually staggers, towards me. She leans in and whispers in my ear. "Before he womanizes, make sure he condomizes!"

I laugh hysterically. She whispers this in my ear as if she is giving me classified information from the federal government.

Olivia comes out the bathroom and sees us walking out. She rushes towards us with roadrunner speed. "Le, let me speak with Ethan real quick!" She is tipsy for sure but I step aside as she grabs his hand and drags him to the corner of the bar.

"Ethan its Olivia."

He laughs. "Yes I do know you quite a bit more now Olivia."

"Do you like my friend?"

I overhear this question and then see him whisper something in her ear. After he moves away from her she gasps in shock. She smiles and grabs him and gives him a hug. She looks at me, runs towards me and gives me a huge bear hug!

"Olivia is everything alright? What did he say to you?" I'm nervous and on edge.

"He said he really liked you. He said not to worry about you tonight that he was yours to protect now. Oh Lele he only wants to take care of you. Oh and he's taking you to his place." She winks at me as she says this last sentence.

"Whats with the eye twitch."

"Maybe tonight is the night."

"Yeah right, I don't think so. I just want to fall asleep with him that's all."

"Sleep…..riiiiiiiggggghtt. Okay well I'll see you in the morning, hopefully both of you.

We hug goodbye and catch a cab to his apartment. He helps me upstairs and as soon as we are through the front door I plop myself down on the couch.

I scan his apartment. It is much bigger than me and Olivia's place and nicely decorated.

"You have great style Ethan."

Can't take credit for all this. Its mostly Kate's handiwork however my efforts here shouldn't go unnoticed. You will be pleased to know that I picked the soaps for the showers and I change the toilet paper when needed. I giggle at his cuteness.

"Can I get you something? Water? Do you feel sick?"

_Lovesick. _No I'm good, thanks. I don't feel sick at all anymore. I could use another drink or beer. Do you have anything?"

"I have some beers in the fridge."

"I'll take one. Have one with me? Its just us now."

"Of course."

He takes the beers from the fridge and brings it to living room. He opens mine and his. Before we drink he insists we cheers on something.

I hold up my beer first. "To not falling on concrete today!"

He smiles up at me and grabs my free hand enfolding his fingers with mine. He lifts his beer and says, "To Leila, I've never been this happy before. When I'm with you I embrace each moment. You have painted a permanent picture on my heart. I don't want to ever let you go." I instantly clink his beer and drink. I then look up at him and he kisses me. I back off quickly to talk to him more.

"Ethan, I just want to let you know that I am so blessed to have you come into my life. I want us to be honest and open with each other. Look not too long ago I had a nervous breakdown of some sorts." Im fighting back tears as I start to tell him part of a dark chapter in my life.

I talk to him softly hoping not to scare him. I have a doctor, a psychiatrist type doctor. When things went badly for me I broke down into a psychotic episode and was sent to a wellness clinic here in New York. Olivia doesn't know about this stuff. Please don't judge me Ethan. I am not that person any longer and then I met you and…I breakdown and cry. I pull myself into a fetal position. Ethan then comes and sits behind me and unwraps my arms from my legs. He puts his arms around me so that my arms are now resting on his arms. He whispers in my ear.

"I don't judge you baby. You are a strong person." As he says this tears still stream down my eyes. _If he only knew more._ "You left your family and went out on your own to come out to Seattle to start a career in art. You came to New York and started a brand new life. You have friends that genuinely love you. You are amazing with people like Mr. Giordano who gave you your own art studio. There is something special about you Leila and I see it. I see what everyone else sees."

Lightly sobbing I continue to speak. "Ethan I just don't want you to think that I'm some dumb psycho bitch with personality problems. I wanted to start a brand new life and then you came into the picture. It felt destined and it felt right, more so than anything I have ever felt."

"Leila why did you get hurt?"

_No, I can't tell him about Christian Grey. He probably has heard of him and then will think I'm real fucking mad. Oh Ethan yes, um, I had a breakdown because I was a submissive in BDSM relationship with a Christian Grey, oh wait you know, Christian Grey multi-billionaire of the entire United States of America. I signed disclosure agreements anyways. He would have my life I believe if anyone found out what our relationship was really like. Even though its true it really does sound crazy! I just won't tell him that I know him. _

"Some real rich guy really knew how to make me feel important and then tear my heart out. I knew the whole time it couldn't be love however I wanted it to be love so bad that I had myself convinced that if I loved him so much he would eventually love me back. That backfired tremendously. Funny thing is, when I met you the feelings I had for him didn't compare to you to in the least.

He glares at me in confusion. My words right now are definitely thought provoking for him I'm sure. I continue before he becomes dismayed.

"What I thought about him was in no way comparison to what I feel for you and what I think about you. I don't need much in life Ethan. I don't need fancy this or fancy that I just need you. You are the riches I desire and I need and I want Ethan."

"Baby I love you."

My heart stopped. It was beating and I felt it stop however I was still breathing.

"Ethan you know we really like each other, I like you, you like me, and we have had a ton of alcohol this evening." There I go with my die-hard habit of rambling on. He presses his hand across my mouth and turns me around. He is sitting on the floor and I'm now sitting on top of him legs straddled around his waist. I realize the dress I'm wearing is riding up towards my stomach but I do not care.

"Leila I was drawn to you the minute I looked into your eyes. I know you love me too don't you?" He stares into my eyes waiting for an answer. He starts kissing my shoulders.

"Ethan Kavanagh, I do love you."

We begin kissing slowly then become more aggressive as minutes pass by. I get up from his embrace and pull my dress back down. He stands up with me.

"Please take me." I become vulnerable to this man. I am going to offer myself to him tonight. _Maybe Olivia was _right. However, in this situation I am not a past time. I am not a pleasant distraction. I am the object of Ethan Kavanagh's affection and I want him now.

"Baby are you sure. I don't mind taking things slow. You mean so much to me Leila."

"I've never felt so ready." I was being completely honest. All the sexual relationships I had previously had been provoked by the men. I consented but I was never truly ready. With Ethan I knew that I was ready.

He makes his way closer towards me and takes my hand. In what seems to be the longest walk I have ever taken he leads me to a back bedroom that has a large canopy bed with flowing fabric wrapped around the bedposts. There are French doors on the side of the room that leads to a balcony that overlooks the city. The furniture is Victorian style. It couldn't have been anymore romantic.

I lay on the bed. He lies next to me. I stare into his eyes and can see his soul. He is a beautiful soul. He takes his hand and pushes my hair behind my ears. He smiles at me but says nothing. He gently pulls my face towards him and starts kissing me slowly. He pulls me closer to him. I feel his hand gradually make its way from the small of my back to my derriere. He then makes his way to the zipper of my dress not losing his focus with his mouth. The sound of my zipper making its way to the bottom activates all my senses. Ethan stops kissing me and asks me to stand up. I do as I am told. _I know he won't hurt me._

I stand on the edge of the bed with my dress hanging onto only by my shoulders.

"Let it fall."

I take the straps of my dress and let my dress hit the floor.

He brings me back to the bed and lies me down softly. He begins to kiss my neck and nibble at my ear as he gently caresses my body. I feel an explosion of moisture between my thighs as I ache inside for this man. I go for his shirt and start undoing the buttons one by one as he kisses me all over my neck. I pull his shirt off and nearly climax just by looking at him. His chest was perfectly built with broad shoulders. The perfect fit for when I lay my head against him.

As our lips continued to touch, tongues entwined, moving steadily and fast, Ethan moved his hands from my waist to my breasts and cupped them in his hands, massaging them gently. He then reached towards the back and unclipped my bra pulling it off of me.

He put his hand over my chest massaging each of my breasts but stopping in the middle each time. Leaving my mouth, he would make his way to my nipples and swirl each one with his tongue. I let out soft groans as they became erect and alert to his mouth. I felt disconnected from the world around us. I was his possession.

I felt his hands grab my panties and pull. I shuddered as he slid them down my legs.

As he held my panties he felt the inside of them between his fingers.

While rubbing my panties his eyes never lost contact with mine. His gaze was impenetrable.

"Baby, how ready are you for me to be inside of you?"

"Touch me."

I bring his fingers toward the apex of my thighs. Slowly he slips a finger inside of me and I let out a large gasp. As he takes his finger out of me he wipes my moisture on his hands. Without saying anything he stands up in front of me and begins to unbuckle his belt. He then pulls me from where I am laying on the bed and puts my hands on his jeans button. I quickly unbutton his jeans and undo his zipper letting his jeans fall to the floor. Before he can say anything I grab his boxer briefs and pull them down to the floor.

He falls onto me onto the bed. His erection pressed against me. I rub my hand slowly against him. He grabs my fingers wanting them to rest upon his secret spot. I stroke him gently and he begins to let out soft moans. While I caress him he slips his fingers inside of me moving from circling motions to up and down. My body trembles at his mercy. My legs begin to feel weak. This feels so natural, so comfortable. I'm nervous yet comfortable. Do those two feelings really go together?

"Hold on baby."

He gets up and walks over to the dresser and pulls out a condom. My breathing is staggered at this point.

He walks over to the bed and hovers over me. I hear the packet tear and hear him ready himself, my eyes never breaking focus off this man.

He catches my gaze and grabs my face between his hands.

"Leila I want us both to experience a change tonight. You and me were two different people before but now we are one in the same, connected to each other. No matter whats happened in the past we've let it go. Right now we are letting it go."

I nod my head in agreement consumed by passion and soft tears of joy.

I meet Ethan's mouth with such quickness as his tongue darts inside of me. A moment later he lifts my body off the bed and enters me. I scream as the anticipation matched expectation. He thrusts in and out of me with cruel intensity.

"Always be mine?" He looks at me and asks me as his body pounds into mine.

"Always."

We match each others rhythm and pick up speed. I can barely contain my composure.

I grab his face so he can look me. My eyes are lowered and I am panting. I'm ready to release. His face never leaves mine, his eyes closing every few seconds and his breathing becoming heavy. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me off the bed thrusting into me hard. I find my release. At the same time so does he, the condom expanding within me as my moisture encloses it.

After a few more moments he pulls out of me. He leans down and kisses me softly. In a blink of an eye he carries me up into his arms and makes his way towards the bathroom to clean up. I love this man.

After we've cleaned up a bit we get back into bed together.

"I think it is safe to say that we have completed all matters of interrogation Mr. Kavanagh."

"I believe you may be right Inspector. Did I meet you expectations?" He asks me in a playful tone with a large grin.

I leap on top of him straddling him playfully.

"That and more. Always more." I lay on top of him and he wraps his strong, protective arms around me.

"Goodnight." I mutter.

"Goodnight baby." He brushes my hair back kissing my forehead. I lay on his chest and fall asleep. I have reached Nirvana.

The next morning I wake up to raindrops falling against the windowpane. He looks so heavenly laying there under the covers. I decide to shower and get ready for a very likely round 2.

I decide to write him a cute note to leave on his pillow while I'm showering. Naked, I run to find my purse in the living room as I have a notepad and pen in there. Dammit! Where did I leave it! I'm in panic. I hope I didn't leave it in the cab. No, I know I had it with me. I scan the area of the living room. As I'm bent down I hear the front door latch. SHIT! FUCK! I'm naked hiding behind a sofa and someone's here.

"Ethan!" "Ethan I saw your car downstairs I know you're here!" "Its Kate!"

"Oh shit! Its his sister. Oh I'm going into a full blow anxiety attack right about now!" She makes her way to the bedroom. She stops and picks up something. She found my purse.

I hear her rush into the bedroom.

"ETHAN!"

"Kate! What the fuck are you doing here!"

"Your naked?! Well….this tops one of the most awkward moments ever."

"What are you doing here?" I can hear the frustration in his voice.

Well you've been shining me off for quite sometime I was worried about you. Dad said you were here so I told Elliot I needed to get away for a few days to see my family."

"Is he here too?"

"No just me."

"You didn't bring Anastasia right? You two are conjoined at the hip."

"You swear Christian would let Anastasia leave anywhere with me for a few days. I'm in town until next week then Elliot will come to get me."

_It can't be. It fucking can't be. Kate is with Christian's brother. She is friends with Anastasia Steele. The world around me is getting dimmer. The only chance I have is that she doesn't know me. Hopefully. I wrap my head into a fetal position. _

"So where is she Ethan?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't be coy! I saw a woman's purse in here." Kate starts opening doors and looking under the bed. I grab a pillow from the sofa to hide my um….goodies…and scramble to find a better hiding place.

"Kate get out! I'll call you in a couple hours we will hang I promise.

I turn the corner to get into a bathroom (so I thought) however little did I know the layout of the house in that the door that was in the bedroom wasn't connected to a bathroom it was connected to the other bedroom. Kate storms in and we are face to face.

Holding the pillows against me I look her straight in the eye.

"Hi, I'm Ethan's girlfriend, Leila, pleased to meet you!" I smile out of sheer nervousness.

Kate drops my purse in stunned silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate stood there, fixated and speechless on the scene that was presented before her. She didn't speak after I had addressed her. My heart was skipping beats. Did she know who I was? Will she go postal on me? I need my clothes! Luckily Ethan broke through this awkward moment in time grabbing my purse from the floor.

Ethan threw his arms around me and walked me to the bedroom bypassing Kate. I walked in front of him still holding the pillows as he walked behind me. He opened the door and let me in.

"Baby don't worry about Kate. I promise you its going to be okay. I can handle her"

"Ethan, I am so sorry. I didn't want something like this to happen nor did I expect to ever be in this position and..

"Baby, baby hush…your rambling. Its going to be okay. Just get dressed and I'll come get you in a minute. I'm going to have a word with my sister."

With that being said he clutches me close to him and kisses me with such intensity. I succumb to his comfort.

He shuts the door and immediately I rush to my clothes and get dressed. I put my ear to the door straining to hear the muffled conversation.

"Ethan? What the hell! Really? I mean really?!"

"Kate I was going to tell you.."

"When? How long have you been with her? Who the hell is she?"

"Kate do not go there. She is not some random girl I brought home. She is special to me."

"How long Ethan?"

"About a month."

"Shit Ethan! You are dumb as nails! A month!"

"Oh fuck off Kate! Your about to some marry some billionaire's brother whose just as wealthy who you met not more than a few months ago! As I recall you and Elliot met at a fucking bar and I believe he distracted you so that Christian could get his prize. Funny how things worked out because now your engaged to him!"

_Wow, I'm completely dumbstruck. Christian Grey used his brother to distract his sister to get to Anastasia. Sly motherfucker! _

"Ethan my situation is a bit different."

"No its not Kate. Not that much different at all. I respect what you have with Elliot I really do and because of that I expect you to show the same respect for me and Leila."

"Leila? Ethan you have been alone for a while now and I just don't want you to get hurt by the first girl that catches your interest. I worry about you. I may be your little sister but I love you like crazy and I will let shit hit the fan if anyone hurts you!"

"I can take care of myself Katie. Look she is probably feeling all cabin fever in there. Why don't I FORMALLY introduce you. You'll like her I promise."

"Fine." I can hear the hesitation in her voice. 'That would be nice. I've had enough of awkward indecent exposure moments from my brother and a complete stranger!"

Ethan walks towards the bedroom and opens the door. I quickly step back.

"So how much did you hear?"

"Enough that I'm nervous as hell! If I'm not mistaken I think I may have thrown up a bit in my mouth with all the nausea and what not."

He holds me in his tight embrace and lifts my chin up to face him. He rubs my head and gives me kisses.

"Lele it will be fine. You'll love Kate. She may seem a bit intimidating at first however she has a kind heart. You guys will get along fine."

"Okay." That is the only word I was able to mumble out. I knew in my heart that if she knew who I was I could lose Ethan. I didn't want to lose Ethan over this.

We walked down the hallway to the living room area. I'm guessing this is how it felt to walk the plank! Kate turns around and faces me. I take her in. She is gorgeous with radiant sun-kissed blonde hair. Genetically, this family has been very fortunate. She holds out her hand to meet mine.

"Hi Leila, I'm Katherine Kavanagh, Ethan's little sister. Kate for short."

I reach out my hand to meet hers.

"I'm Leila Williams."

"Look I am sorry that we had to meet under these pretenses. I haven't had a chance to talk to my brother in awhile I was worried about him so here I am and here you are." As she says this she has a big smile on her face. I don't know if she is being sarcastic or genuine.

"Ethan told me that you were getting married. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm planning a celebratory engagement party next month in Seattle. Now that Ethan has you maybe you can come down and have some fun with us."

"That's sweet Kate however I don't know if I can find the time off of work and really I don't want to intrude on such a private family celebration.

_I feel my body temperature rising to boiling. My legs feel shaky and I feel that she can sense that something is amiss. I can't go to Seattle. Anastasia knows me and Christian knows me..knows me damn well. Elliot, shit, I've met him once. I doubt he remembers me. We were all drunk one evening at Christian's nightclub. _

"Babe, I'm sure something can be arranged. It would be fun. Plus you'll get to meet some people really close to me. And you will never believe this when I tell you. I think I've failed to mention who Kate is marrying."

"A guy named Elliot?" A try to hide behind a Barbie pasted smile.

"Not just Elliot, babe. Elliot Grey. He is the brother of Christian Grey. The guy is literally listed as one of the top ranking billionaire entrepreneurs worldwide."

Kate interrupts Ethan by socking her brother in the arm. "Aww such the fan aren't you Ethan?"

"Oh yes Kate I want to be like Christian." I chuckle at his sarcasm as he starts to walk around Kate in a snobby manner with his head held high sputtering random statements.

"Taylor I'm bored today lets go buy an island!"

"Oh and Taylor I like this restaurant lets buy the whole chain!"

Kate rolls her eyes and looks my way.

"Christian is a complex individual. He's not the most easy to understand guy. I mean I was shocked when Anastasia, my best friend, met him and married him in like three months. It was all too sudden and he seemed different. His heart is in the right place I guess but whatever, Elliot is nothing like the his brother."

"Hey Katie, aside from getting you started on Mr. Moneybags, you know that Leila here actually used to go to WSU. She is an artist and creates astonishing abstracts."

"Your into art?"

"Guilty." Where is lightening when it needs to strike.

"Me and Anastasia went there. When did you graduate?"

"I haven't graduated yet. I took some time off then transferred here for school. I'll be done soon enough."

"Didn't like Seattle much?"

"It didn't quite fit. I love it here much more."

"Where do you live?"

"I live in an apartment about twenty minutes from here with my best friend Olivia. That actually reminds me. I have to excuse myself for a few minutes I forgot to call her to let her know I'm safe. I'll be right back."

Never had I been so anxious to call Olivia. I needed a sense of familiarity at this moment. I quickly snatched my phone from my purse in the bedroom and hit send.

In less than a ring Olivia picked up.

"Where the fuck have you been?! I was just calling you to chew your ass out. I know that you weren't coming home but its nearly noon and I can't even get a text! Oh hey I'm alive you dumb bitch would have sufficed!"

"Olivia I am sorry but I need to talk right now and I need you to listen."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Well yes but…"

"Go on…."

"Look we can get into all the details about that later. I have a problem!"

"What you didn't get that big O?"

Through gritted teeth I responded, "Olivia that part was fine. His sister walked in unexpectedly."

"No shit! Did she catch you guys?"

"Kind of but that's actually not why I'm so nervous. You know I actually don't have time to explain this over the phone. Are you home?"

"Yeah I'm home. I'm hung over as hell right now. The guys left however Sabi and Leah are here. Leah is passed out in your room now and Sabi is knocked out on the couch."

"Okay I'll head over there right now."

"Is everything okay? Your voice is trembling. Did they hurt you?" I can sense the concern in Olivia's voice.

"No they haven't but I need to talk to you."

"Okay I'll be right here waiting for you."

I hang up and head back to see Ethan and Kate playfully teasing each other.

"Babes I need to get home right now. Olivia is super drunk still, you know, sick, throwing up everywhere, and in that whole I have no one in the world thing and I need to go be there for her."

"Okay, Kate, I'll be right back I'm just going to drop her off. I'll see you in a bit." He heads to the kitchen to retrieve his keys.

"No Ethan its alright. Your sister just got off from a long flight and wants to spend time with you. I can see you maybe later this evening?"

"I'm not having you take a cab home. End of story." Kate stands next to her brother.

"I'll go with you guys I don't mind."

I flash a nervous smile. This car ride is going to be fun.

Ethan drives us and Kate plants herself immediately in the backseat. As we drive a call comes through for Kate. Kate grabs her cellphone.

"Hey Ana!"

Shit! Its Anastasia. Ethan can sense that I am uncomfortable however if he only knew the real reason why.

I shoot Ethan a nervous glance which I think prompts him to start talking.

"Kate's on the phone with her best friend Anastasia, Ana for short. I've known her for a few years already. They were living together until Ana got married. Those two are literally inseparable. I know they miss each other greatly."

"She wouldn't come to New York would she?"

He mistakes my question for one of jealousy.

"Baby, I never had feelings for Ana like that. I love you. He reaches over and grabs my hand, rubbing it gently. I look in the rearview mirror to see Kate still talking on the phone yet noticing the gesture that just took place."

Kate's looks to the side and with a vicious smile holds her cell phone in between me and Ethan resting on the center console.

"Hey Ana I'm going to put you on speakerphone!" Ana's voice then resonates throughout the vehicle.

"Hi Ethan! So I heard you are moving to New York! Really? What about the three musketeers!?"

Ethan laughs while I struggle to not throw open the door and jump out of a moving car. Won't lie, that sounds real good right about now.

"Yes Ana, I am. My Dad let me know it would be a good opportunity to run base relations here year round so here I am."

Kate adds to Ethan's statement.

"Not just that Ana, however Ethan has found someone and is completely smitten!" Kate reaches over and pinches Ethan cheeks.

"Kate let go! I'm driving!"

"Go Ethan!" Ana starts giggling like a group of adolescents who just discovered a porn magazine for the first time.

"Yes honey, I caught my brother and his new girlfriend in all of their Garden of Eden glory this morning when I came in."

Humiliation, nausea, anxiety, panic. Can one really feel all these things at once? I immediately squeeze Ethan's hand and look over at him wanting relief.

"Those two don't hold much back. Don't let it get to you. They don't mean any harm I promise."

Kate hands me her phone and smiles. "I believe a formal introduction is in order."

_Please don't recognize my voice, please don't recognize my voice…._

"Hello," my voice is shaky and it is evident.

"Don't be nervous. Its not the Queen of England. How cute Ethan your girlfriend is shy."

_No I'm not shy I just see my life falling apart around me. No big deal. _

"Hi, as you know I'm Kate's partner in crime. I'm Anastasia Grey."

"So nice to meet you, _how the fuck am I going to get through this conversation. She knows to much about me. Time to think fast. _

"I'm Lele. Well, full name Leila. However everyone knows me as Lele."

There is seems to be an eternal pause but then she responds.

"Do you live in New York?"

"Yes I love it here. I live with my best friend Olivia. We have an apartment together."

I decide to use my flaw of rambling as a strength right now.

"It is nice to meet and hear from people so dear to Ethan. He's a great guy and I am so lucky to have met him. Granted with Kate, clothed, would have been preferable but nonetheless its one of those meetings that you can laugh at years down the line right?"

"Very true. Excuse me Leila, Hey Kate can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Elliot just walked in right now. He's asking what kind of alcohol you prefer for the party. Wait hold on…..he said Remy Martin Cognac Louis oh wait….Dom Perignon?"

"Ana I can get drunk with a five dollar bottle of wine from the grocery store. I don't know. Tell him I don't care choose whatever."

"Okay." I hear Ana talk to Elliot in the background. Kate looks back at me and Ethan.

"Doesn't matter much to me. Anastasia can't even drink with me now that she is pregnant."

_She's pregnant! With Christian Grey's baby! Christian a father! Huh! Maybe pigs can fly. _

I address Kate. "She is married to the Christian Grey." In trying to sound dumb I actually do. We had this conversation.

"Yup that she is." Kate puckers her lips. "She hauled in that bastard and has insured her lifetime security."

Ana overhears the last statement from Kate. "Kate!" You guys need to learn to get along much better than you do. Christian cares a lot for us."

Kate rolls her eyes and adjusts herself to seem more comfortable.

"I know that but he seems strange and overprotective sometimes. He needs to buy a company that manufactures chill pills."

"Whatever Kate, hey Leila, I hope you and Ethan come down to Seattle for Kate's engagement party. It would be nice to have you and meet you."

"Same here. Good talking to you Ana and congratulations on your impending bundle of joy."

"Why thank you. I look forward to us meeting. Be a good boy Ethan really or else I will find a way to get over there Christian or not! And as always farewell Kate till we meet again."

"I count the days Steele…uh..er Grey..fuck it I like Steele better!"

"Bye Kate."

"Bye friend."

I am now officially drained mentally. I dodged a hundred bullets right now. I am thrilled to finally be arriving at my apartment. I lean forward and kiss Ethan passionately. Every moment I have with him, I need to take it all in. I don't want it to be lost.

"Can I take you upstairs?"

"You can if you want." I can't deny I want a few moments longer with him.

As we exit the car I see Sabi and Leah coming down the stairs talking about something excitedly. They see us exiting Ethan's car and run up to meet us.

Sabi grabs my arm and begins talking.

"I wouldn't go up there right now if I were you!" She says this laughing.

"What now!" I throw my foot down on the ground in tantrum mode.

_Seriously I've been caught naked by my boyfriend's sister, talked to Anastasia GREY, heard she got knocked up by Christian Grey, and they want me to show my face at a function that Christian will be at. There shouldn't be drama at home!"_

She started acting strange and slamming doors. We don't know why oh and she kicked us out so here we are heading to brunch. Probably a Gabe thing again. Wanna come with?"

"No I have to see whats up with Olivia. _Yes another heated conversation with Gabe. _ Maybe some other time."

"Suit yourself."

Sabi and Leah headed off. I turned around to tell Ethan that maybe we could get together later this evening. Maybe have dinner with Kate.

"Sounds good baby, I understand. I'll be here around seven with Kate. Is that good?"

"Yes seven sounds good". I reach out to shake Kate's hand but she pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear.

"I hope we don't make you to uncomfortable. I just want to let you know I haven't seen my brother this happy in awhile, I hope everything works out for the both of you.

"Thank you"…and I hug her tighter. _I'm not a horrible person Kate I just made a couple mistakes that I hope don't come into the light. _

I let go of her and throw my arms around Ethan kissing him and pulling him near me. I wave back at brother and sister as they take off and then make my way back to the apartment.

Once I walk in Olivia is sitting on the couch obviously mad.

"Okay Oli I'll break out the wine and ice cream. What did that Dr. Evil tell you this time."

She doesn't move. She has her legs crossed and arms folded on the couch and doesn't even blink.

"Its not Gabe, Leila."

I can't imagine what this can be about.

"Then what is this about?"

"This is about you and how your keeping something big from me!"

_Oh I know what this is..she is mad because I haven't told her about last night and she feels left out. _

"You know I was going to tell you about last night the minute I was here."

"No this isn't about last night Leila. This morning Leah had a headache and needed some Advil. There wasn't any in the bathroom so I knew you carried some in your workbag. Some papers dropped and as I was putting them back this came out."

She was reaches to the side of her and puts Christian Grey's check on my lap. I gulp and look up at her while tears build up in my eyes.

"That's a huge amount of money from an ex-boyfriend you have anything to do with anymore. Plus its dated very recent. I don't know what game you have going on here Leila but I don't feel comfortable nor do I like this."

The stress of the day has reared its ugly head.

"Seriously Olivia its none of your fucking business!"

"Your right Leila its not my fucking business but there is this billionaire writing you a check for a shitload of money while you are out with your new boyfriend. Does he know about this? The only reason I'm being in your face is because I'm a good friend and I give a shit about you!"

I break down and cry. This day is too much. I have never told anyone about this. I have to be careful how I address this to her. As I am sobbing she pulls me into a bear hug with tears down her face.

"Lele please tell me whats wrong?"

Through sobs I begin to talk.

"Oli, I was Christian Grey's girlfriend for awhile, remember. I thought I loved him. When things ended between us I couldn't take it. It drove me nuts that I didn't have the courage to tell you that when you didn't see me for a while it wasn't because I was on art business in different states or another country I was at a wellness clinic here in New York. I had a psychotic breakdown in which I physically hurt myself and threatened his now wife and mother of his child. This was months and months ago. I've never been that weak, please don't judge me Oli." At this point all my walls are breaking down and Olivia is holding me tighter than before.

"He sent me money to pay for my schooling and any other expenses because he told me that he was sorry for not having a good heart when I did. I wasn't going to cash the check. I don't want ties like that to him anymore but I feel that's impossible now."

Olivia wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Lele I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I don't judge you. You are my sister I will always look out for you and be there for you when no one else will."

"I am in love with Ethan. Ethan's sister is Kate. Kate is best friends with Anastasia who is the now wife of Christian Grey. I threatened Anastasia. When I was better I went to her to apologize. She was very sweet and cordial with me and then Christian heard I was there and came immediately. He told me to never come near them again. Ethan doesn't know that I know them and I'm scared because now I've met Kate, that's her best friend! What sucks is that she is a nice person, if they found out…and I do like her..

"And she will like you too Lele. What happened is in the past. You will get through this you'll see. Kate will see you for who you are as a person and won't judge you. Why don't we all go out tonight. I can meet Kate too and just provide some much needed support. We won't worry about Christian or his wife right now. They aren't here. Scratch that out. So dinner?"

"Dinner tonight is at seven"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in China!"

"Funny…you don't like tea so much."

"Expression bitch. Now lets go out for lunch, talk, and then get ready for tonight. It will be fun."

"Your right, for now I should relax. It will be fine."

**Back in Seattle….**

"Christian, please! I'm so bored here right now and Kate is in New York! It will be so much fun!"

"Better the reason to keep you here. Mia the answer is no. I'm not getting you on a jet right now to indulge your foolishness."

"Ana please convince Christian that New York will be a good getaway for me."

"Mia, ever since you found out that Ethan was with someone it has rubbed you the wrong way. I know its tough sweetie but there are plenty of other worthy men out there."

"Whatever. That's not why I want to go anyways. Forget Ethan. Its in the past. I want to hang with Kate get some girl time in. Not that it isn't fun being with you but its New York and please you guys!"

Mia walks over to Christian, wrapping her hands around his and looking into her brother's eyes.

"Christian, please. I really want to get away. I know your concern for me and I take that into consideration. I won't go alone. I'll have any members of your security team come with me and I promise to check in often. Please big brother." Mia pouts as she looks into her brother's eyes. Christian always softened up when it came to Mia yet was overprotective when it came to her well-being.

Christian pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair. He releases her and immediately begins to speak.

"Sawyer and Brian will be escorting you everywhere. You will respond to all messages from either me or Anastasia. You will be staying at my apartment, no hotels. You will not go there and make a damn fool of yourself either. If you do not follow any of these rules Mia, so help me I will fly to New York personally and drag you back here myself. Are we clear?!"

"Crystal." Mia kisses Christian on the cheek and hugs Anastasia tightly. She soon releases her grip as she notices Christian's impenetrable gaze focused on her.

"Sorry, gentle, baby, I know."

Mia calls Kate immediately.

"Hi Katie! Guess what I am doing"

"Draining Christian's bank account?" They both laugh.

"Not at the moment, no, however I'm coming to New York to see you Katie! You can't be cooped up with Ethan all week! I'll be at Christian's apartment and you can stay with me!"

"Mia, honey are you sure about this?"

"Kate, I'm fine. Ethan was a distraction for a moment yes but I'm moving on. Doesn't mean you and me can't be such amazing friends with each other anymore."

"Alright, alright. When are you arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll call you when I land."

"Sounds good Mia I will see you tomorrow."

**Back in New York…**

Ethan walks into the living room to fine Kate hanging up her phone and heading to the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

Kate says nothing. She sets out two glasses of wine and pours the wine to nearly the top of both glasses. She hands Ethan his drink and starts gulping down hers.

"Kate who the hell was that."

"Mia, she is arriving tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kate are you serious?!"

"Ethan I just poured us both a full glass of wine to the top! Yes, I am serious! She is arriving tomorrow morning with Christian's entourage! Normally I wouldn't be in a state of panic however as I recall you were with her not to long ago. I mean I know you were hesitant about her at first but then you guys were together and then bam! Not together anymore! Now you have a new girlfriend. Have you even told her about Mia?"

"No Kate, I haven't."

"What exactly went wrong with you two? I need all details before she gets here. No stone unturned Ethan!"

"Mia is a beautiful person. She is funny, sweet, and genuine. When I found out she was interested in me it caught me off guard. It wasn't a love at first sight thing for me however she was amusing and I honestly thought she would grow on me. I definitely had a lot of fun hanging out with her but it came down to the point that I liked her more as a good friend and nothing else. She didn't make me feel the way Leila does. It wasn't fair to her and I told her it was best if we just stayed friends."

"And how did she take it?"

"She just said okay and walked away. Grabbed her purse and keys and left my apartment. I literally stood there confused at what had happened. I didn't expect the conversation to end so abruptly. I didn't hear from her for a while and then I came out to New York. You probably know more about how she felt than I do."

"I do know she was angry. She was hurting inside and….um…Ana had to calm Christian down because he basically wanted your ass on a platter for hurting Mia."

"Yeah I remember that quite well."

"Well you should have had some forethought before you decided to date Christian Grey's little sister. I don't need to tell you this, but Christian….is nuts! I am super surprised that Mia is even coming out here. It makes me nervous like Christian is planning some crazy attack on you and using Mia as bait."

"Aren't you being a bit imaginative?"

Kate pinches her fingers together.

"Alright, alright maybe just a little bit. Mia is a good friend of mine and you are my brother. I don't want either parties getting hurt."

"I need to talk to Leila right now."

"Yes you better because I guarantee if you don't give her a heads up, that panicked, surprised, deer in the headlights look that you gave me after this morning's rendezvous will be nothing in comparison to when Mia shows up."

"Please tell me you didn't tell her she could stay here!"

"No, am I stupid? Of course not! She will be at Christian's apartment anyways so it won't be a big deal. You better talk to her ASAP."

"I will."

**Back at Leila's apartment…..**

"Well Lele I was a bit surprised to find out all this information. I'm also a bit disappointed that you didn't come to me."

"I wanted to Olivia more than anything its just I was afraid you would judge me and then run off and then I wouldn't have anyone to lean on.

"You can always lean on me Lele. No more crazy secrets!"

"Deal!"

Our sisterhood bonding moment has been interrupted by a knock on the door. Olivia races to open it.

"Hi Ethan, come on in."

Ethan walks over to me, smiling, pulling me into his embrace. I grab his face and start kissing him.

"Get a room!"

I smile wickedly.

"Come with me Ethan, lets do as we're told."

Olivia rolls her eyes at us and shakes her head. With a smoothie in hand she heads to the sofa to watch one of her many horrendous dating reality shows.

Ethan seems distracted as I take his hand and lead him to my bedroom. He sits on my bed and waits for me to close the door.

"I wasn't expecting you until seven."

"That's because I have something I need to talk to you about."

_Fuck no! Does he know about my connection with Christian? Is he breaking up with me? My body is becoming eerily hot right now. I need to keep it together, appear strong. _

"Is everything alright?"

He takes off his shoes and moves to sit at the top of my bed by the headboard. He opens his legs and motions for me to come and sit in between them and against him. I immediately comply. He folds his arms around me and I hold onto his arms. This is the most comforting position with Ethan. I now know whatever he has to say can't be bad. This is our comfort zone. We've disconnected ourselves with the reality around us and have made ourselves completely in sync with each other.

He hugs me tighter.

"Baby remember when I told you no secrets?"

_I don't know if I like where this is going_

"Yes."

"Well what I'm about to tell you isn't much of a secret as it is a way of an explanation of things that are about to take place."

"Ethan please get to the point. You are starting to make me nervous."

"I had a girlfriend not too long before I came to New York. We were together maybe a couple of months. It didn't work out between us, the chemistry just wasn't there. I told her that I wanted to be friends because she is a great friend but I know she didn't feel the same way. Anyways she is flying into New York tomorrow morning because she says she wants to hang out with Kate but I know that she just wants to find out who I am with now."

I playfully punch his arm.

"Wow really Ethan? You have a crazy ex-girlfriend that would fly cross-country just to see who you are with?"

I laugh at this poor girl's, who I don't even know, attempts to see my man.

"That's what one would think however did I fail to mention that she is the sister of Christian and Elliot Grey?

The world just became silent.

_The biggest WHAT THE FUCK moment I've had by far! _

"Mia Grey! Ethan you were with Mia Grey!"

"You've heard of her?"

_Of course I know who she is. Christian had a couple family portraits at Escala and some pictures of her scattered around. I never met her personally however one time I overheard Christian on his phone arranging some security detail for Miss Grey. _

"Um ya…I googled him. Saw that he had a sister and brother named Mia and Elliot."

_My luck with just keeps getting better and better…and..UH-OH if Mia Grey is coming is Christian or Anastasia coming?! Or Taylor! FUCK! _

"Babe whats wrong?"

I just realized I said that last word thought out loud.

"Nothing, nothing. I mean it's a little intimidating you know. This high-profile family intertwined with you and Kate. It's a bit overwhelming. Is it just Mia coming?"

"Yes, well her security team as well, but not to worry, nothing wild is going to happen."

I struggle to breathe. I wonder if Taylor will be coming. I sure hope not.

"Lele, I love you. Nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you. You are my world now and no billionaires, exes, or crazy sisters that show up unexpectedly will be able to tear me from you."

"I love you too babes." I hide like a child afraid of monsters under her bed. I snuggle close to his chest as his chin rests upon my head.

_However, Olivia is right. None of them are here….yet. I need to employ the whole I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I don't care about Christian anymore. I have all I need. I need to just enjoy my time with him. Love can prevail. _

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why exactly were you in the living room naked instead of in bed with me when Kate walked in?"

I giggle at the thought of what happened.

"Um well I wanted to take a shower and leave you a cute note by your pillow. I went out looking to find some paper and a pen and happened to find Kate instead."

_That story does tend to offer some comic relief to the crazy situations the universe has forced me to deal with. _

"And what were you going to right on that piece of paper?"

"Round 2."

There goes that wicked grin again.

"Is that offer still valid?"

I go to my bedroom door and make sure its locked. I head over to the bed.

"Baby I want to take in all of you right now."

I saunter over to my closet and pull out a blue scarf. I then strategically and carefully put it around Ethan's eyes.

"Whatever you do, until I say so, do not touch me at all."

Maybe a pang of jealousy has hit me over Mia's impending arrival however I am proving to my man that he is mine and I am his. I know that this isn't over yet he gives me strength and I owe him.

I start from his neck, planting small kisses around the base. He is wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I love that look. I put my hands under his shirt and rub his chest. I take my hand out from underneath and then unbutton each button slowly. Ethan is breathing heavily. He reaches for me. I gently smack his arm back into place.

"No touching."

I pull his shirt off and admire his muscular build. This man is perfection. My hands find their way to his belt and quickly I undo it. As I move my hands over him I find evidence of his arousal. Undoing his zipper I free him from the constraint of his jeans.

"Baby what are you going to do?"

I lean forward into his face, putting my finger to my lips."

"Shh….patience Mr. Kavanagh."

I throw his jeans on the floor along with his boxer briefs.

"You don't disappoint Mr. Kavanagh."

And in one motion I take this man in, savoring every detail. He winces and gasps in pleasure as I push my mouth deeper. He moves to my mouth's rhythm. His breathing is getting heavier and in between pants he manages to speak.

"I need you now!"

I release myself from him. He sits up and undoes the scarf around his eyes. In a blink of an eye all my clothes have been removed and thrown with his onto the floor. With his hands he makes his way to the point that demonstrates my lust for him. Thrusting his fingers inside of me he whispers in my ear.

"Don't scream."

With that being said, he tears open a condom and thrusts full force inside of me. His hand immediately covers my mouth. With every push inside of me I lose myself deeper into his intimacy. I grab fistfuls of his hair as my body convulses underneath him. Unexpectedly he takes himself out of me and flips me on my stomach.

"On your knees."

I obey him instantly. He takes the blue scarf and ties it around my mouth.

"I only want to hear the sound of me pulling in and out of you, nothing else."

Again, he breaks through me not just physically but emotionally as well. I breathe rapidly in pleasure. As our bodies pulsed together with quickness neither one of us could hold out any longer. He held my hair as he pushed me from behind. I felt his steady release as he held tightly onto my hair, pulling it, and sending me over my precipice along with him.

It may be five o'clock in the afternoon but me and Ethan take a well-deserved nap and never leave the peaceful sanctuary we have created here today.

"Do you think Olivia's pissed?"

"Not at all, if I'm right and I know I am she is still going through her DVR recordings of her reality shows. Oh dammit, Ethan, babe its 5! We promised we would have dinner with your sister at 7!"

"Its alright. We aren't that far away. I'll leave in a few minutes. I just like my alone moments with you where I can have you all to myself." He starts to blow kisses on my back and there is no way I'm coming off this cloud.

"I'm just want a small nap, so I'm well rested for tonight."

"I think I can help with that."

Ethan heads to my dresser and holds up two lotions.

"Do you want coconut warm breeze or warm vanilla sugar?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Coconut warm breeze, warm vanilla sugar. Which one?"

"Hmmm….warm vanilla sugar sounds real nice."

He puts the other lotion back onto my dresser and heads over to me in bed.

He puts a pillow underneath my breasts and has me lay on my front so that my back is exposed. He then begins to rub the lotion onto my skin massaging around my collarbone and making circular motions around my shoulders. The intensity of his massage make me feel so good. I love the way he squeezes and pushes my lower back.

_Oh, Ethan love, where have you been all my life!_

"Does it feel good babes?"

"Yes please don't stop."

As I fall asleep to Ethan's soothing strokes on my back.

I wake up and my angel is gone. I stride out to the living room to see Olivia turning of the television.

"Have you really been watching reality TV for three hours?"

"Have you really been having sex for three hours?"

I give her a snobby look.

"Why yes I have and I had a very relaxing massage. When did he leave?"

"About an hour ago. I need to start getting ready and so do you. Do you know where we are headed?"

"I think for something Chinese. Ethan mentioned something about Kate loving Chinese food and knowing of a real cute place down here so I think we probably are headed there.

"Okay sounds good. Lets get you into something that WON'T leave much to the imagination….however…I think you've gotten the point by now.

"I feel much more confident Olivia. I want to have a good relaxing evening and just have a good time. Should I wear this black mini dress or the metallic strapless belted dress?"

"I like the metallic strapless belted dress. Its gorgeous since its short in the front and low in the back. Its very I'm being casual but I'm also here to party too!"

"You are to funny Oli."

"Yes, I know." She says this while fanning herself with her hand. "Also I know a piece of jewelry you have that would make this entire ensemble complete!"

"Whats that?"

"Your diamond bracelet." She pulls it out of the bottom of my jewelry box.

"Olivia, Christian bought me that diamond bracelet. I can't wear that out tonight."

"Of course you can. Just because your broken up with the guy doesn't mean you can't still enjoy the perks of what you got out of it! Plus no one has to know. Do you really think Ethan is going to question you, "Hey babes what insanely rich guy bought you that? To which you would reply, "Oh honey bear Christian Grey the crazy gazillionaire…its over between us though..your my main squeeze!"

"Okay number one, I don't talk like that AT ALL…emphasis on AT ALL….secondly I feel strange about wearing it. Its like bringing something from the past into something new and I just don't want it to mesh."

"Honey, you have no choice. You all are meshing right now with Ethan! Whether you want to believe it or not. I'm not saying you are going to run into Christian again or what not…I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it…but you know Kate is best friends with Christian's wife..that's much more tied together than a bracelet!...ugh what a tangled web thou weaves!"

"Yes Olivia and a dangerous one at that."

"I know I don't need to be the one that tells you this but you need to tell Ethan about Christian."

Olivia is right however I just feel that I can't do that. One of two things can happen, Ethan will think I'm loony, how could I date a billionaire, or Anastasia will find out and find a way to break us apart. Better yet that might be Christian's motives. I know Christian wouldn't want me near his family. He made that point very clear when I last saw him. I just hope and pray that things settle down. Maybe soon I'll clear the air with Ethan.

**Back at Ethan and Kate's Apartment…. (Ethan's POV)**

"So what do you really think of Leila. Honestly?"

Kate manages to start talking while applying her mascara to perfection.

"I think she is really pretty. I think she is really sweet. I think she is hiding something."

"What?! Like what?! How could you possibly pick up on something like that?!"

"Ethan, the girl looked like she was going to go into full blown cardiac arrest this morning."

"You did catch her naked."

"No it wasn't just that. She was nervous in the car. Very nervous I could sense it."

She caps off her mascara and begins to put on lipstick.

"Really Kate, she probably felt intimidated."

"Ethan I read people. That is what I do. Now I'm not saying that I think you shouldn't be with her. You know that I would tell you straight out that I don't think you should be with her if I didn't feel that it was right for you. What I'm saying is that there is something on that girl's mind that's bothering her and that is evident in her body language. Why don't you just talk to her. Ask her if there is anything she wants to tell you."

"Fine Sherlock, but I still think she was just intimidated by your presence."

"Yeah, ill admit I do have that effect on people. Its what makes me so badass!"

I laugh at my sister's witty banter that as much as it annoys me, its home. I'm glad she doesn't dislike Leila. I really see things progressing with her. Leila impacts me in a way that no one else can. I am not going to let her go for anything in this world.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings. I don't think we were expecting anyone.

"Ethan, didn't you tell Leila we were going to meet her at her place?"

"Yes I did, I'll go see who it is. You aren't expecting anyone?"

"Not at all."

I open the door to find Mia Grey standing right in front of me. I big smile flashes across her face. She does look incredible in pleated sleeve black mini dress. She is wearing a gold necklace I bought her on one of her outings. This can't be good.

"Hi Ethan." She looks at me twirling her clutch.

What is she doing here and why now.

"Are you going to invite me in or am I going to have to get Sawyer and Brian?"

I move over as she enters the apartment. I hear Kate's footsteps racing from the bathroom to the living room.

_Thank goodness, she heard her too! _

"Mia baby how are you?" She leans in and gives Mia a huge hug. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well yes I was set to arrive tomorrow morning however after I made plans to leave Christian found out that one of his companies had some executive on the board who was committing fraud or something like that. Anyways he got "Christian" and I didn't feel like being there when he was being "Christian." I found a flight, asked him if I could come early and he sent me right over. He's too preoccupied with that issue and Ana and the baby so it was easy to lose him for a bit."

"Your phone is buzzing."

"Ya…speak of the devil."

"Hi brother what's up!"

"You didn't call when you landed."

"Well I kinda just landed. I got off the plane and headed to straight to see Kate. I was going to call you just now."

"Sawyer called to let me know you landed one hour ago."

"Christian, please. I am fine. I just needed to clear my head. I have a lot on my mind and I know you do to. Your just better regulated at making time for everything more so than me…and in a certain order. I am sorry I promise I will be more in communication." Mia rolls her eyes and walks aimlessly around the living room as she speaks with her brother.

"I am a bit relieved to know that Sawyer and Brian are there. Listen Mia, I expect you to adhere to what we agreed upon. No staying at Kate's either."

"Christian, I know. Your apartment. I just stopped at Kate's to say hi, maybe catch some dinner. I'll be back at the apartment tonight and I will be in touch."

"Fine. His voice is now softened.

"Laters, Christian."

"Laters, Mia."

Kate is the first one to speak up.

"Does that ever get old? The whole in your business 24/7 thing? I am surprised Ana puts up with it."

"Trust me Katie she puts up with a lot more than I do. At least I can go home when I want and my parents don't put up such a fuss. After that bullshit kidnapping thing he has all the family on protection detail. Ana doesn't know it but he has extra people looking out for her when she is at work now that she is pregnant. I know he can be a little extreme at times but he does love us and I love him. I guess you can say I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay well as long as you are still living a life."

"Be careful Kate, apples don't fall from the tree. Yes Elliot is much more relaxed than Christian but give him a reason to worry and you will be on the same detail! Anyways I'm here a night early so I'm ready to have some fun."

What is the best way to tell your ex you guys are going out to have dinner with your new girlfriend. Kate walks to Mia who is now sitting on the sofa.

"Mia, me and Ethan had dinner plans tonight…with his new girlfriend."

_Wow…that was smooth….real smooth Kate. _

Mia looks uncomfortable for about a second. Then stands up quickly from the sofa.

"I'm going to be honest. I know this may seem awkward but we are going to be in each other's lives for a very long time. Yes Ethan and I enjoyed a very brief romantic moment in time however it was fun, yay, good times. Lets move on. We can still be great friends right Ethan."

I walk up to Mia. She is a sweet soul I never wanted to hurt her.

"Mia, you know I care about you a lot. I'll always look out for you. You are my friend."

"Yeah, I know. So with the cheesy conversation past us, why don't we all go out. I can meet this new lady."

"Whats her name?"

"Leila."

**Back at Leila and Olivia's apartment… (Leila's POV)**

"Lele your phone's buzzing. It's a text from Ethan."

"I'm putting in my earrings right now. Just read it to me and I'll tell you what to say back."

A few moments later I hear Olivia gasp.

"I think you need to sit down."

I stop fidgeting with the second earring and head out to the living room.

"Okay what is it?"

"I'll read it to you. "Baby I love you so much. I can't wait to see you however we hit a small snag in plans. Kate is coming but so is Kate's friend, Mia. Yes Mia. I promise no drama will explain later. Don't want to talk in front of them two. Please say Olivia is still coming?"

"What the hell Olivia! Mia wasn't supposed to come in until tomorrow. I didn't think I would meet her! Oh shit!"

"Is Mia Christian's wife?" She looks at me confused.

"No Anastasia is remember! Don't you ever really listen!?"

"Don't get all attitude with me! Who the hell is she?"

"She is Mia Grey, Christian Grey's little sister and coincidentally enough Ethan's ex-girlfriend."

"NO FUCKING SHIT! Wow….your life gets days of lives by the minute!"

"Olivia please stay near to me. I feel as if I'm about to pass out!"

"Calm down. It will be okay. I don't care how rich she is or who her brother is or the fact that she dated Ethan. No one will hurt you, I won't let her get to you."

She rushes to the bathroom and retrieves my missing earring. She puts the earring on for me as I am shaking uncontrollably, the bracelet jiggling on my wrist.

"Cut that shit. Don't let them see you afraid."

I hear a commotion of people outside. Olivia heads out to the window.

"Whats going on outside."

Well, there is this big black SUV with two men coming out from the front and opening the doors.

I immediately run to the window.

_Please don't let it be Taylor, please don't let it be Taylor. _

I get a good look at the two man security team. None of them are Taylor and I don't know these men. Phew! First close call. Ethan comes out with Kate and then Mia. His sister is gorgeous. Its as if Olivia can read my mind.

"Damn! Christian Grey's sister is hot!"

"You know how to make a girl feel better, you just do Oli." I'm banking that she can tell the sarcasm in my voice.

As we argue my doorbell rings. Olivia goes to open it.

I stand at my window wondering how long of a climb is it down there.

I hear Ethan's melodic voice.

"Olivia this is my sister Katherine Kavanagh, Kate this is Olivia Manning.

"Very nice to meet you Olivia, please call me Kate."

Mia Grey walks right towards me while Olivia and Kate are being introduced. She flashes a warm smile to me and extends her hand.

"I'm Mia Grey, so nice to meet you."

"I'm Leila, Lele, for short." Nice to meet you as well.

Her face becomes fixated on my bracelet.

"That's an incredible bracelet. Where did you buy that?"

"It was a present."

"Its exquisite. I have two that are similar."

She touches my bracelet then spins it around my wrist.

"My family is very fond of this jeweler and own many pieces my him. He creates incredible jewelry. I haven't met anyone yet with similar tastes. Very refreshing."

Ethan breaks the conversation.

"Ready to head out?" He grabs my waist and draws me near to him.

"Ready."

As we walk out the door towards an impending apocalypse I feel Mia's gaze on me. Not because I'm next to Ethan but because she knows something. She senses a connection I have with her family. No, it can't be. I try and rid myself of my thoughts. There is no way a piece of jewelry can change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites =) I love writing this story and still have a few more chapters to go! I hope you are enjoying it as I enjoy writing it! **

Olivia holds on to me for dear life as we approach the black SUV. As the security team exits the car to open the doors she pulls me aside and begins to whisper in my ear.

"Lele, whats going on? Is this like the FBI or something? These men look so serious."

Kate overhears Olivia speaking with me.

Kate walks over behind Olivia, "Its alright, it's a sense of security for Christian….to make sure that nothing happens to his sister. I'm used to this extremity. At least I won't have to worry about driving home after I get acquainted with the bar."

Olivia chuckles as the men help Mia into the vehicle and then Kate.

"You know Lele, Kate seems pretty cool." Once Mia and Kate were settled in the vehicle, Olivia approached the men as if she were some celebrity, holding out her hand to them.

"Gentlemen," she bows her head at them.

I smack my hand on my face. The men don't even wince at her performance. They remain cordial and professional.

Ethan grabs my hand tightly.

"Baby are you okay about all of this?"

"Yes of course I'm fine."

_Just seven shots of anything and I'll be fine. _

I am the next one to enter the SUV and then Ethan. Once we are seated inside I see Mia, Kate, and Olivia chatting as old friends. If there is one thing I can count on its that Olivia can pretty much get along with anyone. There was no one more perfect to be here with then her. Ethan holds on tight to me in the back. He grabs my wrist and notices my bracelet.

"Wow babe this is a very nice bracelet."

_I just had to listen to Olivia. _

"Thank you, it was a gift."

"From who?"

Mia chimes in to my dismay.

"Someone with thick checkbook. I have two similar to them. Whoever gave them to you must love you very much."

I need to lighten up the mood some way.

"Well you know what they say, diamonds are a girls best friend." I flash an idiot smile and jiggle my wrist.

"I want to make an announcement." Olivia intervenes at a perfect point.

"It is so nice getting to know new, amazing people such as yourselves, Kate and Mia. Now I know that you guys have obviously been here before, but lets show you how New Yorkers really party."

"You know, that sounds like my kind of good time Olivia."

Kate smiles at Olivia then at me. For a minute I feel truly accepted.

"Well whatever, as long as I get my freak on at a club, I'm good to go." Mia says this with arms folded.

One out of two ain't bad.

"So, Leila, Olivia I'm starving where can we eat first."

My time to shine.

"Well Kate, Ethan told me you love Chinese food. Where do you want to go?"

"I know of a cute Chinese bistro place a few streets down."

"You know what lets head to Imperial Palace. Have you guys been there before?"

Mia, Kate, and Ethan shake their heads.

Olivia shoots up her hand! "I love that place! Oh my…you have no idea how good their food is. It will blow you away!"

Olivia takes out her phone and I know she is texting me. A few moments later I see my phone light up. I open the text on my phone.

**The food will blow them away….if not the alcohol first! Remember spirits make you talk! ;) **

I respond immediately.

**My thoughts exactly. **

If there is one thing me and Olivia were sure of was that Imperial Palace was the best oriental themed restaurant/bar we ever had been to. Period. Some of their drinks were good kickers to. With all the stress over the last couple of days I need a strong drink or two. Plus maybe I'll gain more courage to talk to Kate. Find out what she is about. Even find out about Mia. Its not as if she was mean to me she just was really suspicious about me. My thoughts are wrapped up as we head towards the restaurant.

We exit the car and Mia jumps up excitedly holding onto Kate.

"Katie this place is so nice! Picture!" Kate and Mia pose together as Mia takes a picture of them with her phone.

"Sawyer, Brian we will be inside. If I need anything I will let you guys know."

"Be safe Miss Grey. Mr. Grey is expecting an update within the hour of your arrival here."

"No worries, I will let him know."

After that beyond weird moment we head into the restaurant. After about a 10 minute wait we are sat at a luxurious table at the back of the restaurant. I don't think I have ever been to this part of the restaurant.

"Um why are we seated here?"

Count on Olivia to be straightforward and blunt.

"Sawyer and Brian must have messaged Christian the moment they knew where we were headed. As ever the dutiful and overprotective brother he is, he arranged to have us sit here."

My face falls ashen and I see our waiter approach our table.

"May I take your drink orders?"

"Yeah can I get two Adios MF's?" I wink at the waiter.

"Babe isn't that a bit much?"

"Nope, I don't want to waist his time so I'm getting straight to business. Olivia go."

"Okay well if that's how this is going to go I'm going to have two long islands."

"Seems we have two experienced drinkers in the house. Ethan you know what I'm going to take us back to Cousin Jennifer's engagement party."

Ethan buries his head in his hands, "Oh my God."

"Yeah can I get two Texas tea's." Kate smiles at Ethan.

I know Ethan does not like where this is going.

It is Mia's turn now.

"And for your Miss?"

She looks at her menu and puts it down.

"You know what…I am going to have three whiskeys and a coke. Gonna bring in heat to the competition ladies."

"And for you Sir?"

"Water."

"Really Ethan, that's it?" You can see the disappointment in Kate's face.

"Apparently it will be a three against one thing by the end of the night so enjoy yourselves ladies."

"Fine brother, but you should feel privileged. You have three lovely ladies on your arm. How hot is that?!"

The waiter comes by with our first round of drinks. We order our food and enjoy our dinner not expecting the crazy events about to unfold.

**2 hours later…**

"Okay bitches lets hit the club. Cece's is down the fucking street. Lets go!"

Count on Olivia to direct the party. Kate is hanging onto Olivia.

"You know I'm so glad I met you Olivia."

"Aww I'm so glad I met you Katie."

They hug. I'm not to far from there. Before I know it Sawyer and Brian come into the restaurant to help us to the SUV. Mia is stumbling a bit more than the rest of us.

"Miss Grey, we are escorting you outside. Will we be taking you back to the apartment."

She shoves her clutch against Sawyer who is keeping her balanced.

"No, no Sawyer. Me and my friends are having a greaaaatt time. A fabulous time. I want to dance. You can dance to you know."

"Miss Grey let us escort you and your party to the vehicle."

"Sounds good, Belvedere." She starts laughing uncontrollably.

Ethan is holding onto me tightly. It feels so reminiscent of the night we met.

"How are you holding up baby?"

"Oh please this is nothing. I'm having a great time."

We all pile into the vehicle. Mia puts her arm around me and Olivia.

"Sawyer, Brian to Cece's please!"

"Miss Grey, Mr. Grey is calling on the phone. I am going to put him through right now. "

_Oh I'm so not drunk enough for this. To hear his voice again. Ugh. _

"Miss Grey, Mr. Grey is connected."

"Mia, hello?"

Mia yells through the car.

"Hi Christian! So goooood to hear from yooooooou.." Mia lets out rounds of giggles.

"Mia are you drunk?"

"No, Christian I am not." She is making stupid faces at the phone.

"Don't you fucking lie to me! Who are you with?"

_Oh shit! I can tell he is angry. I never forgot Christian angry. _

As drunk as Olivia is she shoots me a nervous look. I am not getting caught in this fucking car! I just can't.

"I am with Kate and Ethan and Ethan's girlfriend." There….happy? She says this so nonchalantly while I think my heart stopped. I hold on tighter to Ethan.

"Who is Ethan's girlfriend?"

I have to take control of the situation. I can't let anyone speak for me or I am surely caught. I squeal at the phone in a high-pitched voice.

"Lele! Hi Mr. Grey I'm Lele so good to meet you um..er….talk to you by speakerphone!"

His tone is somewhat of a question "Likewise?" He then diverts his attention back to Mia.

"Mia, home now."

"Christian, please! Your being a dictator! I have Sawyer and Brian with me and its not like I was fucking sober that night in Aspen! You didn't say shit then!"

"You were with all of us including myself."

"Christian please, I'm genuinely having a good time. Obviously I am with the people you sent me here with and you know Kate and Ethan and if you knew Lele you would like her too. So stop being so Looney tunes and let me have a good time!

"Mia, it is 10:00pm over there right now. I want you home by 1:00am no later. Understood!"

"Don't you have Ana to worry about right now."

"Ana is next to me in bed right now and would agree with me nonetheless."

_Christian the family man. The concept is so foreign to me I wonder sometimes if it is the same Christian Grey._

"Fine Christian, fucking killing my buzz."

"1:00am. At my apartment."

"Bye Christian!"

"Laters, Mimi."

Brian turns off the phone.

"Ugh sometimes my brother pisses me the fuck off to the point where I want to go crazy and then he becomes a softie. He just knows how to mindfuck you."

"_That's not the only way he knows how to fuck. Little do you know Miss Grey." _

"Anyways, sorry about all that you guys. Lets get it back together. Brian, Sawyer to Cece's please."

Ethan whispers in my ear, "Are you up for more partying babe? We can just go back to my place if you want."

"No, no its fine. We won't get this chance again and we are having a good time."

"If you say so babe but please, slow down."

We finally reach the club. I'm determined to make this a good night.

Of course while in the club we start drinking even more and head out to the dance floor. I'm slightly jealous of Olivia and Kate's closeness. Those two have been at the bar for the past hour probably in some in depth conversation concerning men.

As I dance with Ethan I feel a hand tap my shoulder. Its Mia.

"May I cut in."

"Ya, yeah, that's fine. I'm just going to head over to the bar and check out whats going on with Olivia and Kate."

Mia grabs onto Ethan and they begin to dance.

"Its good to see you Ethan."

"Yeah you to Mia."

"You seem happy."

"I am."

"Good."

"Ethan, look, I am happy for you…I really really am…I just need some closure. Its been hard for me and I just want to know why it just ended."

"Mia, please. Lets all just have a good night."

"We are. But I just want to know."

"Mia, you are a phenomenal woman. You are a blast to be with and anyone who catches you is more than damn lucky to have you. You and me are two completely different people. We come from semi-similar backgrounds yet are so different. You are a sister to me. You are going to be a sister to me. I know things didn't work out the way you may have expected but I think we got something much better than if we were together. Mia, promise me you won't settle for anything less. Christian has your best interests at heart and so do I. I promise you….we will always be close always be friends…

"partners in crime until the world ends."

Soft tears trickle down her cheek.

"Are we good?"

"Yes Ethan, were good. I do like Leila. I think she is sweet. A tad shy, but sweet."

As I head over to the bar after watching Mia and Ethan converse I see Olivia and Kate engaged in a conversation for the ages.

"Okay, okay…so my doctor is like you have these fertile days when you can get pregnant….and I'm like ya…sure you can get pregnant like anytime..I swear my aunt didn't even know she was pregnant for like 4 months.…and…oh….HEY LELE! Give me a hug bitch!"

I run and give Olivia a big hug. In turn so does Kate.

"Lele did you know that Kate is going to be an investigative reporter. We were talking and she actually set up an interview with Christian Grey. She couldn't make it so Anastasia went in her place for the interview and then it was love at first sight." Now she's married to the rich bastard and knocked up!"

"Oh Olivia that is such a cute story."

"Hey Katie. Leila, here knows Christian, personally."

_FUCK YOU OLIVIA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! _

"Olivia! You are drunk off your ass! Stop talking….NOW!"

"Leila, how do you know Christian Grey?"

"C'mon Lele cats out the bag. Kate is sweet just talk to her."

As mad as I am and nervous this might save me if something happens. Its now or never.

"Yes Kate, I do know Christian…he was an ex-boyfriend."

"No shit! You dated that crazy, rich motherfucker?!"

"For a brief time yes. Kate please, please don't.."

I break down into tears. The floodgates have flown wide open. Luckily Ethan is still talking with Mia. Kate addresses Olivia first.

"Hey girl I'm going to go talk to her outside for a bit. Order two shots of tequila. We will need it once we get back."

"Sure thing."

Kate takes me outside towards the side of the club.

"Leila, whats going on."

Through sobs I begin to tell her my tale.

"Kate, I really like you as a person. I'm madly in love with your brother. I don't want to lose him but I'm scared I will."

"Why? Cause of Christian?"

"Me and Christian…we um…were an item of some sorts a long time ago. He's the one that bought me this bracelet. I only wore it tonight because Olivia thought it would look nice. I thought I was in love with him Christian. When it ended I couldn't accept it. I had a hard time. Kate I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!"

To my disbelief, Kate is hugging me tightly as I cry into her shoulder.

"What I am about to tell you is what can make you hate me."

"Leila please be honest with me. That's my brother I love him. I won't let him get hurt. What happened?"

"I know Anastasia. I know her very well. When Christian dumped me I couldn't cope. I had another relationship that then ceased to exist and then I sought out Christian again. By that time Christian was in love, truly in love with your best friend Anastasia. I don't know if you know this, but I'm the crazy bitch in her apartment that held a gun towards her."

"Oh my god…." Kate can barely say a word. She is expressionless.

"My brother was there that day. He took Ana out when Christian and Taylor were with you."

"Kate I never was going to shoot her I swear, I swear on my life. I knew that if I made a scene he would come and he did."

Kate remains speechless as she tries to process everything I am telling her.

"He didn't press charges and he sent me to a wellness clinic. I am fine now, Kate I promise. He made me feel things that I had never felt before and hurt me. Ethan is so much more than that."

Finally Kate opens her mouth to speak.

"Does my brother know about Christian? Does Christian have any idea you are with us?"

"I haven't told Ethan yet. To be honest I didn't even know that he was connected with Christian until you came and I found out you were engaged to Elliot. I've been scared. Christian doesn't know I am with you guys. I went to Ana's job to apologize when I was better and he came. He told me that he never wanted to see me again nor approach his family. I swear Kate I didn't know. Now I am scared because I love your brother and I don't want to lose him."

I start to sob uncontrollably as I can't imagine going back to my life without Ethan.

"Listen to me Leila, Look at me!"

I look at her with tearful eyes and see a look of genuine compassion that halts my hyperventilation.

"Leila, I've known you for about a day but I can see how much my brother loves you. He acts different when he is with you and its for the better. You have a wonderful best friend who would walk on fire for you. That says a lot about who you are. Now I know how Christian can be. I'm sorry you got hurt. To come out to me the way that you did says a lot about you and I admire your courage to be honest. You do need to tell my brother though and be honest with him. You cannot hide this from him."

"Please Kate don't tell Ana anything yet or Christian. I'm scared of what will happen. Very scared."

"Look tomorrow after we have sobered up a bit you'll go talk to my brother and tell him everything. If he truly loves you, in which I know he does, he will understand. As for Christian and Ana I won't say anything yet. I'll talk to Elliot first and see if we can't ease this information onto them. I can't promise you anything except that we might have a WWIII situation on our hands."

"Kate please help me. Please."

"Its going to be okay. Dry those pretty eyes of yours. Lets go inside take our shots, finish having a goodtime and you can come back to my place if you want."

"Okay."

With that said we walk into the bar. As soon as we arrive Olivia is clearly the most plastered with Mia coming in at a close second.

"Hey you two lovebirds! I've got your shots."

Me and Kate both grab the shots from Olivia before she drops them.

"To the night" I raise my shot glass to Kate.

"To a new good friend." I smile, we cheers, and drink the potent liquid down.

At 12:15, Sawyer and Brian come in to get us into the vehicle so that Mia can be home by 1:00am. They all make sure we have our purses and that we didn't lose our ID's or credit cards. I laugh at their CIA like inspection At this point all of us are all tore up to oblivion. I just want to go home already and sleep it off. I am going to absolutely hate tomorrow. I struggle to sit upright but keep falling on top of Kate half-asleep. Olivia and Mia think this is hilarious and even Ethan chuckles a bit as he rubs my head.

"Babe, come home with me."

"Ethan I need you and love you but just go and watch Kate, I don't want her to be alone and I don't want Olivia to be alone."

"Hey BS! Pull over! I'm going to lose it!" The minute the car pulled over Olivia threw open the door and released the bar that she created in her body.

Mia picks up her phone and records Olivia.

"Oh this is classic!"

She then sees me go in and out of sleep falling back and forth on Kate. She then holds her phone in front of me.

"Oh this is good, this is SO good. You guys are totally being uploaded."

Mia laughs while Olivia struggles to get back into the car, while Ethan focuses on me and while Kate tries to sleep.

**Back at Escala…..**

"Christian stop being so overprotective. Mia is fine. Lets go to bed I know it will be worth your while."

"Its always a pleasure, Mrs. Grey, however Mia tends to get herself into unpredictable situations. After that fucker Hyde got to her I promised myself I would do 100 percent more to keep her safe."

Anastasia throws her arms around her husband in a close embrace. Christian breathes in his wife scent. How it comforts him when he is bothered. Ana then leads him to their bedroom.

Once they approach the bedroom she begins to speak.

"You always do whats best for all of us and we love you for it. Mia is young and carefree and wants to have a good time you know get her mind off of things. I know you've been tense after that company fraud issue but why don't I help you to forget that tonight."

"Stop biting your lip Mrs. Grey, you know what that makes me do to you. Pregnant or not your body is still mine to do what I see fit."

"Naughty Mr. Grey…what do you have in….wait is your phone beeping? Taking late night messages?"

"Not quite. Actually I downloaded Mia's social network to see what she is up to. She uploaded some new pictures not to long ago."

"How are they?"

"Mostly drunk poses, embarrassment."

"I have to use the bathroom but when I come back you better be ready."

"As always, I aim to please Mrs. Grey."

Christian begins to browse through Mia's pictures. While scrolling he immediately stops on one picture.

"_I know that bracelet. If it is real the cost has to be at least 1.2 million. Who could she be with that possesses such a bracelet. _

Christian zoomed further into the picture.

"No it can't fucking be. It cannot fucking be!"

Christian immediately calls Mia and receives no answer. He then calls Sawyer's phone.

"Sawyer, Grey. Where is my sister?"

"She is in your apartment, alone sir. We are posted outside. Sir, she had quite the night…

"Is Mia alright?!"

"Yes sir, she is perfectly safe. Inebriated but nonetheless safe. Brian checks on her by the hour."

"Where are the others who were with her?"

"We dropped off Miss Kavanagh and Mr. Kavanagh at their apartment. We then dropped off a new friend of Miss Grey and Miss Kavanagh, Miss Olivia Manning and Mr. Kavanagh's girlfriend Miss Leila Williams."

"Sawyer, Brian I am arriving in New York in the morning. Please do not tell Mia of my impending arrival nor the others for that matter."

"As you wish sir."

"Also Mia is not to leave the apartment until I arrive."

"Certainly sir."

Christian hangs up the phone and immediately calls Taylor.

"Taylor, make preparations to have my jet ready. We are to leave for New York in the morning…..yes….5:00am….Thank you." Christian hangs up his phone to see his wife moving in to sit on his lap.

"Christian, my love whats wrong?"

"Ana baby, there are some issues with business in New York. I need to go in the morning. I'll only be there for a few hours at most."

"Christian is Mia okay?! You been running your hands frantically through your hair. Whats wrong?!"

"Mia's fine. I just have to deal with a business negotiation that is being difficult and having a hard time understanding our agreements. Please trust me."

"I trust you always Christian."

"Good girl, now about your proposal Mrs. Grey. I need something to hold onto before my flight."

**Back in New York at Leila and Olivia's apartment….**

I can barely wake up. What time is it? 12:00pm! Ugh I feel like garbage. I grab my phone to see a message from Ethan.

"**I love you baby, drink lots of water and take a Tylenol. I'll head over later. Love you always." **

How adorable, I love my Ethan. I laugh at how I am still in my dress and head over to the bathroom. I change into my comfy pajamas. I'm sleeping all day today I don't care I feel like shit. I had a wild night that luckily did not end badly. Right now I'm too lazy to take off this jewelry. I'm just going to lay here and sleep. Olivia must be dying right now. She promised she would be on call at the design house if they needed her. They never call. Today apparently they did. I was left with a note under my door: _"Lele, I fucking feel like the walking dead and need to go into work. Bastards. FYI: I took all the Tylenol and have been drinking gallons of water. Not working. Love you, see you later tonight if I'm still alive. P.S. I will drink again, but not with you competitive bitches!:)_

I drift into a peaceful sleep holding my pillow pretending its Ethan and all is right in the world.

I wake up an hour and a half later. I have massive sleep in my eyes and am still trying to adjust my vision. My eyes dart to the corner of my room and I look up to see a pair of familiar gray eyes staring intently at me from the chair in the corner.

_No please, no please this can't be. No….how did he…!_

I back myself into my headboard with such intensity I've hurt my back. I have now regressed to that of a child who has discovered that monster under their bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support in reading my story as I truly appreciate it! I have a few more chapters coming in which Ana and Leila will come face to face! Please feel free to review =) As always thank you for reading! Enjoy! **

Those gray eyes that once captivated me and made me feel passion now instill in me agonizing, crippling, trepidation. I watch him as he makes his way from the corner of my room to my bed. I hold onto my blankets knowing full well that pieces of fabric will not stop him.

"Mr. Grey what are you doing here?" Though tears are building up in my eyes I try to stay undaunted, resistant to the anger evident on his face."

Immediately Christian stands over my bed.

"Leila, what the fuck are you doing!" He bangs his fist on the wall so hard that the pictures hanging shake and I shake along with them.

"I'm living my life Christian. Now I don't know why you are here but please….please get out!"

"Leila, when I last saw you in Anastasia's office I told you to stay away from my family. If you think that meant only my wife and me then you are mistaken. I know you were with my sister, my brother's fiancée, and her brother."

"Correction, Grey, I was with Mia, Kate, and my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Do you expect me to believe that bullshit?! That your with Kate's brother!"

"Yes, I do."

"All your support is done for! This is it! I tried to be understanding but you want to cross me!"

I stand up out of my bed with resiliency and head over to my living room. Christian immediately follows me. I open my workbag and take out Christian's check.

"Here take this. Its the money you sent me for my college tuition…..Oh and here..

I take off the diamond bracelet and hand it to him.

"I don't want it.

He slams the diamond bracelet against the wall and paces quickly towards me running his fingers through his hair. I race to retrieve the bracelet heading in an opposite direction of Christian.

"I won't hurt you but best believe me you will not get near my family again! I will not let you hurt anyone!"

"Christian, don't you understand? I found love too! I love Ethan! I want to be with him. I know that you can understand that too….can't you? You and me led these crazy, secret lives and I guess in some ways it led us to find out who we were really meant to be with. You are with Anastasia and I am okay with that. I am not trying to get to her. I'm happy for you and you are going to be a father."

"Stop it Leila! Why the fuck should I believe you, that you've changed! You knew what you were going to get yourself into in trying to get to my family! You think I wouldn't find out!"

"Mr. Christian Grey! Do not talk to me in that tone or come into my apartment and treat me like dog shit! I am no longer your submissive! You are no longer my master, I am not your weekend fuck anymore! I am giving you back your check. I don't care if it kills me I will make it on my own. And take this….this bracelet. Just remember Christian, you gave this to me when I had a heart and you didn't!

"Leila? What the hell is going on?"

Me and Christian both look towards the door to see Ethan standing there.

_Oh shit! How long has he been standing there? _

"How did you get in here?" I ask, nearly hyperventilating at how dire the situation is becoming.

"Last night Olivia gave me a key to come in and check on you today. I see you have company and I see that there is somewhat of unfinished business with you two. I stand here to see you two yelling at each other. Oh and also come to find out that you two were in some sort of relationship with each other. You failed miserably to mention Christian to me Leila."

"Ethan, baby, please I was going to talk to you today and…

Ethan puts up his hands up towards me shaking his head.

"I don't have a fucking thing to say to you. You lied about the bracelet. You had to have then known who Mia was and didn't say anything to me. You lied and said you googled Christian when you actually knew him, were involved with him! Do you still love him!?"

I don't care how desperate I look I run up to Ethan and throw my arms around his neck.

"No, NO! "Please baby, don't leave. I promise I'll explain everything. I promise."

Christian intercedes.

"Ethan, this woman has a history of not being well. I'm repentant to say that a few months ago when you were going to stay at your sister's and Ana's apartment, this woman was the woman who held my wife at gunpoint threatening to shoot her. A doctor colleague of mine and myself transported Miss Williams to a clinic to heal. She was just using you to get close to my family. For what reason, I don't know but it ends here."

"Leila, is that true?" Ethan's voice is distressed and his eyes are becoming cloudy with moisture of tears beginning to form. This sends me over the edge and I start crying uncontrollably. He shakes my shoulders.

"Look at me! Is this true?"

"Not all of it."

"You held Ana at gunpoint?"

My lips are folded in my mouth as I can no longer speak. Tears are streaming down my face.

I nod my head saying yes.

Ethan covers his face after a few excruciating seconds then turns to face me.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. You're a fucking liar and sick!"

"Ethan please no…." I can feel my heart breaking. I can barely stand.

"Please, Ethan, I love you! Please, you are everything to me, lets talk about this please lets just…..!" I stutter my words as I continue to cry convulsively.

"I need to get the fuck out of here."

"Ethan, I have Taylor out front. We are heading back to Seattle. I cannot leave my wife for much longer. I have contacted Mia and Elliot who has contacted Kate who will also be heading back to Seattle today. Please accompany us. I will take you to get your things if you wish."

"Thank you Christian. I will take you up on that offer."

"Leila, you will no longer have ties with my family. Its over completely. Focus on your life not ours. "

My whole world came crashing down. Ethan slams the key on my desk and heads over to the door with Christian following. As Ethan and Christian leave I lay as a pile of mess on the floor. I curl up into a fetal position not wanting to move. As I lay there I let all my tears fall to the floor.

**3 hours later…..**

I wake up to Olivia shaking me and trying to pull me off the floor. I had cried myself to sleep.

"Lele what happened to you! Whats wrong!"

The tears begin to fall again.

"Olivia, Ethan left me. He went back to Seattle. He never wants to see me again."

I bury my face in my knees. I can't even face her. I am too embarrassed and ashamed. I'm still dumbstruck as to what happened today.

"Leila you better give me some fucking details right now because as it is I'm two seconds away from hunting his ass down!"

"While you were at work Christian came into the apartment."

"Christian! How did that fucker get in here?!"

"I don't know. He just was here alright! He accused me of trying to get near his family, to harass them. I think he thought that I was using Ethan to get to him or Anastasia. Its not true. I love Ethan. As luck would have it, Ethan came in to check on me and saw me and Christian arguing. We were so involved in our argument we didn't notice he had been standing there for quite sometime. He heard everything. He called me a liar, a fucking liar and said he didn't want to see me anymore. I guess sometimes you can't always win in the end right? Oh Oli, today I was going to tell him everything! Everything that happened!"

"Oh my…..Lele, I am so sorry! I would have knocked that fucker out if I'd been there! Look maybe Ethan just went through a in shock moment. Why don't you just call him?"

Olivia handed me the phone. Through muffled sobs I start to dial his number.

"_We're sorry you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error please check the number and try again." _

"NO, Olivia No!" I scream and begin to sob hysterically. I repeatedly try and call the number again but nothing works. He changed his number. I fall back into Olivia's arms drenching her coat with my tears.

"Lele, I am here for you always. Count on me I will get you through this. I have you and you have me."

"Thank you Oli."

I fall asleep in her arms as she hugs me and I dream of Ethan.

**Back in Seattle, Kate's Apartment…...**

"Ethan, how could you!?"

"Listen Kate she lied to me! How was I supposed to believe her! She fucking held Ana at gunpoint!"

"Its not like she would shoot Ethan!"

"How would you know that!?"

"Because I talked to her."

Ethan shot Kate an icy glare.

Elliot had been in the car waiting when Christian and Ethan had come down from Leila's apartment. Elliot told Kate to stay quiet and they would discuss what was happening once they arrived home. Kate had never seen Elliot so serious and chose to keep her mouth shut. Regardless of who Christian or Elliot were she would not be quiet for so long. The plane ride was filled with silence. Kate intently eyed each person, studying them. Ana wouldn't answer any of her phone calls. Christian looked disturbed and in thought. Out of his suit jacket he had pulled out the bracelet Leila had worn the night before and threw it on a side table. Mia and Kate noticed the jewelry and instantly put two and two together. Once Christian dropped off Kate and Ethan at their apartment, Kate took the offensive and begin grilling Ethan on what happened and letting it be known that she knew it had to do with Leila. Ethan then proceeded to tell Kate what happened and in turn Kate wasn't being the bit understanding.

"Oh so Christian Grey is innocent! His hands are clean right? You know that bastard probably really messed her up before but you don't take that into consideration. I found out that he had done some weird kinky shit with Ana and I let that go its her business but this proves without a doubt he did the same thing to her except he didn't lover her and broke her heart! You know its funny, I love you but you can be a real dumb shit sometimes!"

"Kate!"

"Fuck you Ethan! Someone really loved you and you loved her. Now its over. Not many people….I believe….would feel comfortable with expressing they dated a billionaire like Christian or hey that they did date Christian! Secondly, Leila told you she did something stupid because you told me that she confessed something like this to you! However yes she did fail to mention that it was Ana but she was going to talk to you and tell you everything. She told me the truth herself."

"Kate I made her promise to always be honest with me even if it hurt. I wouldn't have judged her if she told me about Christian."

"Yeah you would have Ethan. You judged her the minute you walked out of her apartment and sided right next to Christian instead of stand by her. I'm glad its over because you don't deserve her."

With that being said Kate left to head to Elliot's, while Ethan remained at home. Alone.

**1-1/2 months later…..**

"Nayera Madrigal's gallery how may I be of assistance to you today?...mhmmm….yes Mrs. Deen…..of course….that event will be taking place next month….absolutely….you have a wonderful day as well…bye bye." Leah hangs up the phone and looks towards my direction.

"If I have to take any more phone calls about this damn event I am going to just dance in traffic!" The phone immediately rings again and Leah stares at the telephone wide-eyed and exasperated. I walk over to the front door holding it open and pointing to traffic. She laughs at me however unwillingly picks up another phone call. Sabi comes running into the gallery.

"Alright I'm ready to go eat. You mademoiselles ready to leave the fantastic world of Art?"

Leah clocks out and yells to Terri that she is going on lunch. Running up to us she hugs Sabi and lets out a big "Hell ya!"

"So, Lele where you wanna go."

"Doesn't matter I haven't had much an appetite this morning. Not feeling super well."

"Look I know your still hurting but eating is good for you!"

"No, no its not that. I just don't feel myself today that's all. Lets just go out and maybe eating will make me feel better."

"Did you drink last night?"

"No Sabi, I'm not Olivia. Lets go."

I smile at them and we head out to go eat at a Thai food place down the way. As soon as we head inside and sit down I feel horribly dizzy and put my head down on the table.

"Lele are you okay?" I look to see Leah with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just dizzy. Its probably all the stress with work and the event next month. I just need to eat better and stop worrying about it so much. "

We order the food and it massive amounts of food for fourteen people make their way to our table of three.

"You guys always order way to much."

"Its called leftovers..duh." Sabi shoots me a goofy look and starts putting noodles on her plate."

"You guys…..this stuff smells….very very strong…and its too much."

"You love Thai food Lele have some. Food will make you feel better."

As I reached to take the food from Sabi, I put my hand to my mouth and hold onto my stomach.

"Bathroom! Bathroom!"

I run to the nearest bathroom and vomit. I begin to dry heave as I haven't had much to eat all day. I hear Leah outside the door calling out to me.

"Leila, girl are you okay? Are you sure you don't remember drinking?"

I had been drinking extensively since Ethan left. I knew alcohol wasn't the answer to my life's problems however it helped in the meantime. I did, however calm down the last couple of weeks. Last night I didn't drink anything at all. I feel as if I'm hung over though.

_I feel absolutely dreadful. I feel sick and dreadful. Why am I letting all this stress get to me that I make myself physically sick?_

I clean myself and up and head out the door.

"No Leah, I'm fine. I just don't feel good. I think I'm going to head back to work and clock out. Take the rest of the day off. I don't feel so well."

"You know, just go home, get some rest, and drink lots of water. Just call us if you need anything. We'll come by later."

I saw Leah taking out her cell phone then texting someone, probably Olivia. She kept eyeing me strangely but I assume she thinks I was drinking the night before.

_Well I guess I better go home and rest before my intervention. _

I headed back to the gallery and told Kathryn I had fallen ill and would be back tomorrow morning. I just needed to take the afternoon off. Luckily, she was very understanding considering the stress of preparations of the event and let me go for the day.

I arrived home at 2:00pm and went straight to my room. I needed a clean pair of pajamas and opened my dresser drawer for a fresh pair. While searching for something comfy I came across some pictures of me and Ethan. A smile flashed across my face. These were good times. I had pictures from the date night at Broadway, walks in the park. He took amazing pictures.

_Oh my goodness! Here is one of me, Ethan, and Olivia, at Tequileras, and one of just us. No matter what Ethan will always be my soul mate. _

I find a comfy pair of pajamas I like and head over to my bed with the picture of me and Ethan. I put the picture beside my pillow and drift off to La-La land imagining I am asleep next to him and he is holding me close.

_Sweet dreams my love. _

**7 hours later….**

"Lele get up! You've been asleep for hours!"

I groggily raise my head from my pillow the picture stuck on my face.

Olivia removes the picture from my face and starts examining my face.

"Did you take anything to make you so groggy? Lele if you are taking pills over this fucker I'll fuck you up!"

"No, no Oli. I was just really, really tired, exhausted actually. What time is it?"

"Its nine o'clock!"

"Are you serious?"

I sit up on my bed and bury my face in my legs. I can't believe I slept for that long. I guess when your depressed there isn't much you can do.

"Leah and Sabi are here."

"Really, an intervention Olivia? I'm fine!"

This is really making my blood boil.

"So your not taking anything?"

"Fuck No!"

"Then I want you to take this."

She pulls a box from behind her and hands it to me.

"A pregnancy test?"

"What on earth would make you think I need a pregnancy test!"

"Well for one thing, you've been throwing up out of the blue. Secondly, you are always tired. I don't care how depressed you are you are sleeping way to much. Lastly, when was your last period Lele? We usually get it around the same time and mine ended over two weeks ago. You haven't gotten yours have you?"

"You need to have sex to get pregnant. If you haven't noticed I haven't been active."

"You were with Ethan."

"Like a little over a month ago! He's gone! Plus we were safe! Condoms! I'm not pregnant!"

Olivia grabs the box from my hands and tears it open in front of me. She then rips the plastic and takes the stick out.

"March your ass in that bathroom and take that fucking test. If you thought Christian Grey was nuts then you do not know me very well! Now, go!"

I am surprised by her words and speechless. I do as I'm told and go to the bathroom. At least when this is done and over with I can prove how wrong she is and have a very self-satisfying in your face moment.

I head to the bathroom and follow the instructions on the box, easy peasy. I then head out the bathroom leaving the stick by the sink as I head over to see Olivia.

"There I did it! Happy!"

"Yes! Now lets sit here and wait."

As I sit with Olivia she holds my hand and squeezes it tightly. I can't help but laugh on the inside at how she looks more like the one waiting on the results rather than me!

"Okay Olivia you can release your death grip. Its been five minutes. Olivia…."

Olivia stares into my eyes nervously as I pull my hand out of her grasp.

"Let go!"

She finally releases me and I walk over to the bathroom. I then turn to address her.

"Really Olivia, wait and see how fucking wrong you are. Because you are wrong you are so buying drinks tonight!"

I head into the bathroom still talking with such arrogance.

"I wish I could take a picture of how fucking hilarious you look! I literally had to stop myself from laugh…..FUCK ME!

Olivia hears my body crash to the floor and comes running in to find me on the floor barely holding my composure. I grab onto her sweater and she pulls me into a hug.

"Olivia, please I can't breathe. I'm so scared! It can't be! I'm so scared!"

I sob uncontrollably, I believe more than when Ethan walked out of my life that day.

"I don't want to be alone! Oli please don't leave me I don't want to be alone!"

"Shhh…..Lele I will never leave you alone. Its going to be okay. Its going to be okay.

Leah and Sabi race into the room when hearing the commotion.

"Olivia is she….?"

"Yes."

We all sit on the bathroom floor while Olivia cradles me in her arms. My nails are embedded in her oversize sweater and I cry endlessly onto her shoulders. She strokes my head and tells me she is there for me and that it will be okay. I have a part of Ethan, a physical part of him inside of me now. I'm scared shitless yet this time rather than lose my sense of stability I've come to realize that people do love me. Olivia is here, Sabi is here, and Leah is here. This is all I need and I am no longer alone.

"Well, Miss Williams according to the ultrasound you are about six weeks. Congratulations."

Olivia holds my hand as Dr. Ryland types in notes on her computer.

"Olivia….I guess I'm going to be a mom."

There is such wonder in my voice.

_I'm having a baby. My baby. Me and Ethan's baby. _

Olivia has tears in her eyes and holds onto me tightly.

"I'm going to be an Auntie. Lele don't be scared. Leah, Sabi, and I will all be here for you! Hell we will even stop drinking to stand in solidarity with you!"

"You guys are sweet."

"Miss Williams everything seems to be going smoothly. I have enclosed a list of do's and don'ts. I expect you to adhere to them 100 percent. Now I think we have covered all bases this appointment. I have also given you your next appointment dates. If you should be in any extreme pain or have unexpected bleeding please go to the nearest emergency room. With that being said, I look forward to being here for you in this journey and if you have any questions, concerns please do not hesitate for one moment to come into my office."

"Thank you Dr. Ryland."

As she exits the room Olivia jumps around and squeals with happiness.

"You are going to be a great mother! Oh I can't wait to throw the shower and oh…we might have to get a bigger place but that's okay!"

She then pauses and turns to me looking at me thoughtfully. Her face has dimmed a bit.

"I know that me, Sabi, and Leah will always be there for you to get you through this but Lele, you have to find a way to tell Ethan."

I become enraged at her suggestion. As much as I want Ethan to know that he is going to be a father he probably won't care anymore. I can raise this child on my own.

"Ethan is gone. He isn't coming back Oli. He never made any effort to contact me. All the ways I had of contacting him, phone, email, its changed. He cut me off. I don't need him I just need us. We are our own family Olivia and this baby will be so loved."

"I'm just saying, he has a right to know. That's his child inside of you. It takes two to tango honey."

"Just let me take care of myself and the rest will just fall into place."

As I say this I still feel the sting of what happened with Ethan. Things won't fall into place. If anything Christian would probably say that I got pregnant on purpose. I need to focus on taking care of myself and my child. Eventually they will understand that.

**2 months later… **

"Leila may I see you privately in my office?"

"Why certainly Ms. Madrigal, right away."

I hang up the phone and Leah looks at me with a worried look on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Hopefully something that can be corrected and not that will get me fired."

"Good luck sweetie."

I mumble a thanks and head upstairs to Ms. Madrigal's office. Its not that Ms. Nayera Madrigal was an evil bitch its that she was just obsessed with perfection. If you weren't putting in 110 percent, she would notice. I hold my stomach and caress it gently before I walk in.

_No matter what my little one I will always take care of you. Even if your mom loses her job I will support you. I love you, you give me strength just like your daddy did. _

I open the door and take a seat in front of her desk.

"Ms. Williams, as you know I have been remodeling the gallery and moving things around quite a bit. A couple of the workers came to me bringing me some paintings they found stashed in one of the older janitor closets. It seemed someone used to pain in there and there name was written on their paintings. Your name actually."

I swallow a big gulp and feel my body become tense and hot.

"Ms. Madrigal I'm so very sorry! I promise that wasn't during work hours. It was a long time ago as well. I'm at a loss for words. I'm so sorry.

"Well there is only one thing I need to ask you to do."

_Its going to be so embarrassing packing up all my stuff. Oh my little one I'm sorry. _

"Yes Ms. Madrigal."

"I want you to paint more."

"Excuse me Ms. Madrigal?"

"Your work is striking, refined, and outstanding. I normally do not do this but you have a talent for painting and I want you to be a guest artist at my personal showcase at the end of this month. Tell me you have some more pieces."

_I cannot believe this! Yes Yes! Finally retribution of some sort! _

Ms. Madrigal thank you, thank you! I will not disappoint. I have other pieces…at my house…that I can bring to you. Oh thank you so much for this opportunity.

We discuss a little more, shake hands, and I make my way out of her office. I am elated at this! I will give her not 110 but 150 percent!

**A couple of weeks later back in Seattle…..**

Kate waltzed into Ana's room with gossip magazines and soup from their favorite deli.

"Since you are confined to your ivory tower today I have decided to bring you some sustenance."

"Aww thanks Katie. Ya Christian has to work very late tonight and feels safer with me at home so I'm just working from home today. Super fun. How is Ethan?"

"He has his moments. He is um getting ready to do some business in New York in a few days."

"Katie do you think they really fell in love?"

"Yes and I think your husband and my brother are stupid. Mia swears she has a chance again. Ethan's not ready to date. I know he still loves her."

"I tried talking to Christian but he wasn't having it."

"Hey what are ya reading there."

"I get the monthly art review. I enjoy it and sometimes Jose's stuff pops up in it."

"Let me see that, haven't talked to that dodo in a minute.

Kate scans the magazine.

"Hey Ana they have a showcase at the end of the month for Nayera Madrigal. Didn't you say you liked her stuff."

"I love her stuff. Christian bought me a couple of paintings from her last month."

"She is having a showcase at the end of the month. Here check out the picture. Her and some guest artists, Ronaldo Varona, Charisse De La Salle, Randi Resnick, and Leila Williams?"

Ana snaps the magazine from Kate and scrutinizes the picture that is definitely Leila.

"Kate, Katie, oh my goodness, please look carefully at Leila in the picture."

Ana looks hurt. Kate immediately snapped the magazine out of Ana's hands and stared at Leila's picture. Suddenly tears began to drop on top of Leila's picture and that of her protruding belly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As always I would first like to say a big thank you for all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. You encourage me to keep writing everyday! For this chapter I tried to give an idea of the emotions of each of the characters and then led in to soft type of ending to this particular chapter. I still have a few more chapters to go and the drama is not quite over! Please keep reviewing as I appreciate each one! Enjoy reading =) **

"Kate, please Katie, talk to me!"

"Ana I just don't know what to say. I am at a loss for words."

Ana took the magazine away from Kate's lap and took her hand. Kate sat there on the bed, motionless and teary eyed. It was a rarity to see Kate so immediately crushed.

"Was Leila pregnant when you were there? I mean did you have any idea that she could have been?"

"No Ana, not at all. She was drinking with the rest of us."

"You know I can't even really address what happened with you guys and Leila in New York. Christian becomes upset and I just don't understand why he won't talk to me about it. Can you please fill in these blanks? How did she seem like? What did you think of her?"

"I didn't know that she was the woman who stalked you and held you at gunpoint. I didn't have a clue. She seemed nervous and shy. Then again I caught her naked in our apartment. Ethan was so happy with her. He was the happiest I have ever seen him. It made me feel good inside to know that someone had that effect on my brother. When we were in the car he would reach over and grab her hand, gently stroking it. He would rub her neck and she would nestle her head against his hand. It was so different yet welcoming."

"What happened that night?"

"The night before Christian arrived we all went out to a restaurant and then some club. It was me, Ethan, Mia, Leila, and Leila's best friend Olivia. Olivia was the sweetest person. You would like her Ana. We actually hung out most of the night while an awkward Mia, Ethan, and Leila love triangle played out. In talking to Olivia I saw how much she cared for her friend and how much she loved her. She would walk on fire for her. It's the same kinds of feelings I feel with us Ana. When Leila came back over to us from being with Ethan Olivia told me that Leila knew Christian. Needless to say I was shocked. Out of nowhere the girl begins crying and I actually felt so bad for her. I took her by the hand and led her out the door to talk outside."

"So you basically made her surrender to the ever notorious Katherine Kavanagh inquisition?"

There is a faint smile on Kate's lips.

"Yes, well I wanted to know what was going on but I was never prepared for what she was going to tell me. I had so many emotions going through me when she told me her story. I was angry, shocked, hurt. Even through all of that you just should have seen her Ana. She was crying so hard, I doubt she could have seen properly through her tears. Her breathing was erratic and I could tell she was scared. I felt terrible for her I know how much my brother meant to her."

The tears begin to fall down Kate's face at quicker speed as she continues to speak. She is constantly wiping the tears from her eyes. Ana runs into the bathroom and grabs some tissues to give to Kate.

"Ana, when she hugged me, I could feel her heart beating so hard in her chest. I could feel her shoulders rising up over and over again as she cried. It's the greatest thing when a person who is sick has healed and it is the worst thing when people can't acknowledge this and then stigmatize them with their past mistakes for the rest of their lives."

"I don't even know what to say Kate. I felt horrible and enraged about what happened with you guys that night. The woman was obviously not on my list of favorite people but when I saw her that day in my office I felt bad for her. Christian came in, being a bully to her and it upset me."

"I don't even know what to think right now. I know that's my brothers baby and he doesn't even know. I am that child's aunt! I need to go to New York and find her. I don't give a fuck about what Christian has to say or Elliot. This is part of us Ana!"

"Call Ethan right now!"

Ana hands Kate her cell phone.

"Breathe Katie, just talk to him."

Kate hits brother and it rings three times before Ethan picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ethan what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to get on a plane in a few."

"What?! I thought you weren't leaving to New York until a few days?"

"Some of dad's partners needed to move ahead in closing in on some media outlet deals and needed me there so I am heading there a few days early."

"Ethan I need to talk to you badly there is something I really need to tell you."

"Can it wait? I'm about to board. I'll talk to you when I land. "

"You know what I'm heading over to New York right now! I'll be in later tonight. Love you brother see you tonight!"

"What?! Kate!"

"Bye!"

Kate quickly hangs up on Ethan and starts grabbing her things together, getting ready to leave.

"Kate what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to go back to my apartment. Pack. Then I am going to head to New York, talk to my brother and talk to Leila."

"Kate are you sure? What about Elliot?!"

"Elliot is a big boy he can take care of himself for a couple days."

"And Christian?"

"That's your husband, not mine. He has to deal with it. Look, I love you to pieces. I would cross oceans for you but this is about my brother and his child, my niece or nephew. This is a Kavanagh thing, not a Grey thing. This is where it comes down to in protecting MY family!"

"Who am I to argue with Miss Katherine Kavanagh?"

Ana reaches for a hug from her best friend.

"I love you more than you will ever know. You know it's getting to the point that I can barely put my arms around you!"

"Ugh I feel like such an awkward geometrical shape!"

They both chuckle at the seemingly futile attempts to wrap each other in a bear hug.

"I love you too Katie. Be safe. Be in touch."

"As always, Steele."

**Back in New York, Olivia and Leila's Apartment….**

"Aww now don't you look so adorable with that bump!"

It made me feel good to have Olivia be so supportive throughout my pregnancy. It still feels weird to say that I am pregnant.

"Oli, another egg roll please!"

Olivia picks the fourth one up and puts it on my plate.

"I know your eating for two but you are seriously acting as if you are eating for fifteen!"

Rubbing my belly I smirk at her.

"I need my nutrients, growing child inside."

"Excuse."

"Don't hate?"

"Yeah, yeah….anyways so….are you nervous about the showcase?"

"No and yes. No because I am confident in my work, I am very confident. I've worked hard. Yes because, and don't get me wrong Olivia, you are my rock, but its just I don't have him to be there for me that night and give me his encouragement even with his child."

"You know that even as your telling me this I've already told you what you needed to do."

"I know its just he probably won't care. It has been close to four months and he probably doesn't even feel the same way about me anymore."

I jump off the couch as the doorbell rings, taking both Olivia and me by surprise.

"Wow Lele, did you order another pizza like last time or is it Leah or Sabi sneaking you in some grilled cheese sandwiches from Louie's? I swear you make me never want grilled cheese again!"

"Actually no I've done neither unless one of them is surprising me because they are such a good friend!"

Olivia rolls her eyes at me and heads to open the door. Olivia gasps as Kate is standing there with a teddy bear.

"May I come in, please?"

I hear Kate's voice and instantly pull a blanket over my belly. Olivia lets her in and Kate sits at our dining table.

_What is she doing here? Did Ethan send her here? Is Ethan here?! _

I'm nervous in seeing Kate. It has been awhile and I haven't spoken to her since we all went out that fateful night. Seeing her makes me think of Ethan and I am hurting again. I start talking as the silence is becoming awkward.

"You look good Kate. How have you been?"

I smile at her and she smiles back with tears in her eyes. Kate is holding the teddy bear close to her.

_Why does she have a teddy bear? I am so confused right now. _

"Leila, is that my brother's baby?"

I lower my eyes to the floor not wanting to discuss this at the moment but knowing that I have no other choice.

"How did you find out?"

"Ana gets the monthly art review. You were in it for an upcoming showcase." I saw your picture and I saw that you were rounder than the last time I saw you. Is it my brother's baby?"

I start crying. A combination of pregnancy hormones and emotional pain triggers a river of tears that continue to flow and I cannot stop them. Olivia comes to me and gives me a hug and starts to talk for me.

"Kate, Leila is carrying Ethan's baby. I told her to tell Ethan however after everything that happened with Christian and Ethan she didn't want to bother him anymore. She figured it would save everyone the trouble if she did this without all of you."

"Fuck Christian! Really Leila why?! This is my brother and his child! I came here immediately when I saw that picture."

"Is Christian going to follow you or Elliot here?"

"I don't fucking care if they send the United States Army behind me! My brother's here in New York. I need you to go talk to him."

"Kate I love him but he clearly made his intentions clear about not wanting to be with me."

"Leila, here is the thing. Regardless of what happened between the both of you that is my brother's child. If you won't tell him I will. Now are you going to come with me or not."

I look up at Olivia and wait for a defense, a defense that never comes out of her mouth.

"Olivia, I can't. Please you know I can't."

"Lele I've told you time and time again how much I love you and that I am always going to be there for you however from day one I always believed Ethan had a right to know. I think you know what you need to do."

Kate comes over to me and sits next to me. She presses the teddy bear against me looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Please lets go Leila. Please do this for your child."

I start to rub my belly and thoughts of Ethan invade my mind.

_Little one, I loved you the moment I knew you were coming into this world. I've only tried to do what I think is right but I think it's now time to meet you daddy. You need to hear his voice. I need to hear his voice. _

"Fine Kate. I'll come with you."

My nerves are shot, which isn't something I should be experiencing too much now that I am pregnant. I'm terrified of rejection, hesitant yet I want to see him more than ever right now. Before I know it Kate and me are in a car headed to her and Ethan's apartment.

"Ethan, Ethan! Its Kate are you here?"

Kate goes around the apartment looking for Ethan in every room while I sit on the couch. I lightly smile at the memory of hiding behind this couch completely naked. I've had magical times in this place. I've missed it so much. Despite the pain I have a sense of complacency here.

"Doesn't look like he is here yet. We will just wait until he comes home."

"Do you think he's on a date?"

I cringe at my question. I would die a thousand deaths if that were the case.

"No, he's not. He's on business here for our dad. These types of things can run late at times. Leila, are you hungry, thirsty."

"I am actually really thirsty."

"I'll go get you some water."

I'm exhausted. I still do the sleep for hour's thing. Tonight is no exception especially with all the excitement of seeing Kate and coming back here to the apartment. Kate comes back from the kitchen with water and sees me knocking out on the sofa.

"Are you tired?"

"Very tired actually."

"Here why don't I take you to one of the bedrooms and you can get some rest."

We walk down the hallway to the bedroom where Ethan and me first made love. As I sit on the bed I am reminded of that night, all the emotions, the way his body felt against mine. I still feel our presence in this very room. With these thoughts I drift asleep, peacefully as I am, at least for a moment, in part of Ethan's world.

**2 hours later…**

The door closed and Kate left the kitchen to approach her brother.

"Hi Katie, give me a hug."

Kate wraps her arms lightly around him.

"That was convincing."

"Ethan we need to talk. I have something important to tell you."

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant!"

"No! No I'm not pregnant."

"Okay…then what is this about?"

"Do you still love Leila?"

"You came all the way to New York to ask me about her?"

Kate nods her head.

"We've been over this subject many times. Yes I did but she lied to me Kate and after finding out she was with Christian, I don't know…I just didn't want to get hurt anymore."

"So does that mean you don't love her anymore Ethan?"

"Kate, I love her more than life itself. Its over though. What if she went crazy later on Kate? What if she was really still in love with Christian? What if she was just using me to get to him? I needed that trust and she just didn't trust me as much as I trusted her."

"You know people can change. When we refuse to accept it we make them hurt. I know Leila is fine."

Kate wraps her brother in a big hug and starts to tear up.

"Katie what's wrong? Did something happen with you and Elliot?"

"No, nothing like that. Its just that…what I am about to show you is very heartbreaking to me and I need you to know that I am always going to be here with you through thick and thin, always. Now, I'm going to walk with you to the back bedroom and I need you to be very quiet."

"Katie…you're um…. kind of scaring me."

Kate puts her fingers to her lips and pulls Ethan down the hallway towards the back bedroom and quietly opens the door.

"Shhh…Leila is sleeping."

"What is she doing here Kate? Did she go drinking, is she drunk?"

"No."

Ethan is growing uncomfortable by the minute. He runs his hands through his hair and gently rubs his temples.

"What is this about Kate."

Kate heads quietly to the bed motioning Ethan to come next to her. She stands by Leila, with tears in her eyes. Ethan goes next to Kate and holds her by the arm. Kate gently removes the covers from Leila exposing her condition.

"Ethan, here lies the mother of your child."

I wake up to hear a man broken into pieces crying from the living room. I feel groggy and completely out of it wondering if I am in some dream being in Ethan's apartment. I struggle to get out of bed and try and listen to the conversation that is taking place outside. I don't want to go out just yet. I hear Kate and Ethan talking, my Ethan, my love. How I've missed his voice. I struggle to maintain composure as I stand by the door.

"Brother, please its okay, I'm her for you. It's going to be alright."

Kate is sitting to the side of her brother holding onto him while he tears fall down his face. At this moment we are connected with each other in the same emotion.

"Katie…I"

Ethan bangs his fist hard onto the coffee table. Kate reaches over and pulls him away.

"Ethan! Stop it! You will wake her up and this is not how she should first see you!"

"Did you know about this?"

"I just found out. Look Ethan when you left she later found out she was pregnant. She didn't go to you because after you changed all your contact info she felt that you didn't give a shit about her anymore. She kept it a secret so that you could live out your life in peace. Yes that was fucking dumb and I told her that. I'm still pissed about that but Ethan your going to be a father. You're going to be a father Ethan!"

"Katie….who else knows about this?"

"Just Ana. Not Christian or Elliot or anyone else for that matter."

"Kate, I'm a fucking disgrace! I should have never left her here on her own. I should have never gone away! That's our child Katie; I wasn't there when she found out! I wasn't there when she may have been sick! I wasn't there to take care of her and make sure she is being healthy." Fuck!"

_Oh little one! Little one…your daddy cares I know he does! _

"You can change that Ethan!"

"How far along is she?"

"Four months in a week."

"I need to go in there and talk to her. Without you Kate. Just stay close by. Hand me, hand me some water. She might be thirsty."

Kate hands the bottle to Ethan and grabs him by the face.

"Go in there and talk, do not yell. She has been through a lot and she is delicate. I don't give a fuck what you say if I here either one of you going cuckoo in there I am coming in."

I hear Ethan approaching the bedroom and quickly get into bed. I pull my hair out of its ponytail and let it hang down. He will know that I have been crying. My eyes are so puffy. As he gets closer I feel like my heart has dropped into my stomach. As he walks in I feel my heart pulsing faster and instinctively I hold onto my belly for comfort. It is the only thing that has given me comfort over the past few months.

"Hi Ethan."

For the first time in a long time there is nothing I can say. I can't ramble on about anything. I can't find anything to come up with to cut the tension in the room. I'm silent.

"When did you find out?"

"About a month and a half after you left."

Ethan walks over to me and sits on the bed next to me. As I lay there next to him he looks into my eyes but says nothing. He takes his hand and gently goes through my hair pushing it out of my face. He then trails his hands up and down my arms. I see the nervousness on his face. How I've missed this man. I've missed him everyday. Not a day has gone by that I haven't pictured us together, next to each other again. Without words I take his face in my hands. I lean in close to him and as I move I wince in pain. My back tends to hurt a lot more and when it does it makes me the pain is sharp. Ethan immediately notices and wraps his arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"My lower back hurts a lot these days. I'll be fine I just need to get a soft pillow and I'll be okay."

"No, you won't do that. I'll be right back in minute."

Ethan comes back in about fifteen seconds carrying a bottle of lotion.

"Take off your shirt."

"No its fine, Ethan…I…."

Before I can say anything he is lifting my shirt above my head. He then gently removes my bra.

"Sit in between my legs."

I do as I am told. He rubs the lotion onto his hands and begins rubbing my back in smooth circular strokes. How I had missed these massages. Just like that we were both back in our own world. That comfort zone where no one could hurt us. I had dreamed about this for days and I finally was experiencing it once again. There was something different though about us in our zone this time. Little one was here too. He needed to feel little one. I reach back and take his hands and gently place them around my bump. I rest my hands on top of his. He makes his way around my belly feeling every part of me. He rests his head on my shoulder and I can feel the moisture on his face. He then begins to talk to me in his soft voice that is like a lullaby to me.

"Baby, I feel that even by saying how sorry I am it is not enough. Why didn't you tell me though?"

"You believed Christian. You guys thought I was a threat. I never used you Ethan. When I found out I was pregnant, I was beyond terrified. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me anymore. So, I chose to stay away. I thought you wanted to do the same."

With ease, Ethan grabs my face and holds my chin up to face him.

"What I did was unforgivable. Kate was right. I don't deserve you but I've never stopped loving you. Never. You have changed my life for the better. I logged in more hours at the company, became more involved so that I could support you. I'm not a billionaire, I don't have a fancy jet, and I can't fly you around the world every week. What I can promise you is that I will take care of you the best way possible, make sure you have every need met. I will be at every doctor's appointment, every ultrasound, every baby class; I will be with you through it all. You will no longer be alone. I'm here baby."

Through light sobs I quiet him down.

"Ethan I love you with all my being. I am proud to carry your child. I know all of this happened at lightening speed but I am okay with it. I carry our love inside of me. I wouldn't trade that for the world. I'm scared though. I don't want you to leave for anything again."

"Baby lay down on the pillow."

As I lay on the pillow he gently rubs my head.

"You are not going home tonight. Its very late. I'll have Kate pick up anything that you might need but you are staying here. I've wasted so much time baby and I am sorry.

"I missed you so much."

"As did I. Now, go to sleep. You need to rest. I am going to go outside and talk to Kate and I'll be in soon to join you if you want."

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

With that being said I begin to sleep. Ethan loves me he never stopped loving me. As I drift in and out of consciousness I hear Kate beaming with happiness of being an aunt and laughing with her brother. I do have a family. Nothing can drop me from my cloud nine. Nothing….


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would first like to start off my saying how much I appreciate the reviews! It's exciting to see everyone's different viewpoints on the story sparking discussion. I know the Kate/Leila friendship was a bitter pill to swallow however since Ana could forgive Leila, I felt that so could Kate. Leila would never replace the Kate/Ana friendship. That is sacred! These discussions definitely keep me writing and finding ways to make my story interesting to all readers. All of your opinions mean a lot to me and I will do my best to deliver a good story! I have a couple more chapters to go! Please feel free to review and as always..Enjoy! **

Over the last couple of weeks Ethan has been with me at every possible moment. While he's at work he constantly calls to check up on me. I feel so loved in that the pain of losing him for those months has subsided. Its good to have him back in New York. Olivia is also beyond thrilled that Ethan is back in my life, partly due to the fact that the majority of her "duties" have significantly been reduced. We have an ultrasound appointment a week after the showcase and this time it will be Ethan holding my hand. I can't wait for him to meet the little one. I have a lot of work to complete before the showcase this weekend. Right now I walk through my living room full of paintings that will be delivered to the gallery later this evening. I can't wait. This is my chance to finally come clean.

"Hey Lele! Big day this Saturday! I got you a small gift."

Olivia just walked into the apartment with gift bag. She hands me a sparkly bag and claps her hands like a tiny child.

"Open it, open it, open it!

"A t-shirt?"

"Read what it says!"

"Pregnancy hormones at large! Take Cover!"

"Don't you just love? Put it on!"

"Aww how cute Olivia. I'm going to put this on right now and whip your ass!"

"Yeah….you do that Lele. As I run you can waddle!"

I take a set of pillows on the couch and hurl them at her at full speed. I love her but I'm going to take her down! As we become engaged in a pillow fight to the death I see a couple of tears trickle down her cheeks. I step back and see that even if she is smiling something might be wrong. Wait….

"Oh no, oh no! I'm not falling for the I'm so sad act and then you beat me over the ass with those pillows!"

Olivia puts the pillows down and sits on the couch.

"No, its not that it's…well…I'm just going to miss these moments. A lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see how Ethan is so invested in you and he's back. Eventually you guys will need to become your own family. I know you will have to leave to be with your dreamboat however I'll miss days like this like crazy. I know Leah has been wanting to move in, wanting a new roommate for forever because she is about to go postal on hers but its always been Lele and Oli the dream team, thick as thieves. You are my homie fry, sister from another mister, my road ho! I'll just miss you to pieces."

"Oli you act as if I'm moving to another country. I'm going to be in the same city as you. I will always see you." I reach out to hug her. "You'll always be my road-ho!

I understand she is hurt. Ethan wants me to move in with him soon into his apartment. Going from my place to his place can be a bit tiring and he wants us to start our life together with our baby. Leah will move in with Olivia but I know it won't be the same. It won't be the same for me however change can be good. Olivia will always be in my life, she is my sister.

"Lele I know Kate is like the "biological" aunt however NEVER forget that I am that baby's aunt too!"

"Yes Olivia you will be the "cool" aunt that our baby runs to more than Kate. Is that what you want to hear you green-eyed monster?"

"Exactly my dear! Listen I need to head out and pick up some design portfolios. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Ethan will be here in a couple of hours with my grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Ewww…gross. Okay well you know how to get a hold of me. I will see you later!"

"Bye Olivia."

"Bye Lele."

**2 hours later…..**

"Baby, baby wake up. I'm here. I brought you your sandwiches."

"What….what…." I yawn as I see I have fallen asleep on the couch. It seems comfortable at the moment lying down but the minute I wake up from laying on it I'm in so much pain!

"Hungry?"

"Always."

"Ready for your big night inspector?"

"Yes, Mr. Kavanagh. I assume you will be in attendance."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Is Olivia and the rest of the Spice Girls coming?"

"Yes of course…for the free booze and men oh and I guess I'm a good reason too." Ethan smiles, cute joke point for me! "Is Kate coming?"

"No, she won't be able to make it. Christian has an urgent business deal in Europe and Kate is going to be keeping Ana company."

"Aww okay that's fine. I just know that there will be a next time."

"Yes there will be a next time. You are, at least for right now, Leila Williams, artist extraordinaire. My baby will make it!"

Ethan grabs me and kisses me however I do not respond. I am a little thrown off by his statement. He notices and leans back releasing his hold on me.

"What do you mean for right now?"

Ethan grabs my hand and gently squeezes it.

"It means I do not intend to make you stay a Williams for a long time. I think Kavanagh is a much better fit and has a better ring to it. What do you think?"

I hardly know what to say. Of course I would say something off beat.

"I think that might be able to be arranged."

_Arranged! Really Lele?! "I think that might be able to be arranged?! Yes babe lets go to my parents and your parents and work out that whole bride dowry thing. Ugh…its okay I'm sure Ethan is used to my randomness and I can always blame this on pregnancy brain! I giggle at the thought. Me, a married woman someday? It seemed only yesterday that I was a fucking mess and now I'm bundled up with my soul mate and pregnant. _

I kiss my love and he picks me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you slept enough?"

"I guess. I'm awake right now."

"Okay because I'm taking you to the bedroom."

"Baby please! I'm not tired right now. You and Olivia are always you need your rest, have a naptime. First I felt like a preschooler now I feel like I'm going into full blown hibernation!" I cross my arms. "I do not need a nap!"

"I'm not talking about a nap."

I stare at him in confusion. He carries me to the bedroom and lays me gently on the bed. Once I'm settled in he lies to the side of me. Taking my face in my hands he kisses me with fervor, our tongues wrapping around each other. I grab onto his hair as he pushes me down onto the pillow. He releases me and looks into my eyes, stroking my hair.

"What was that all about?"

"I've missed you. I think I've been deprived of you enough. I know that baby is being taken care of but I think we both need to take care of each other too. Is that something that you would be interested in doing…right now?"

For a split second I stare at him blankly and then realize what he is asking. I draw myself closer to him in anticipation. He reaches below my waist, putting his hand underneath my shorts and panties. He begins to move his fingers around my pleasure zone. I can't help but respond and look up at him as he touches me.

"It's my life's mission to take care of you."

With all that being said we lose ourselves in our most favorite place: inside of each other.

**The night of the showcase…**

"OLIVIA! I can't find my necklace!"

Ethan had bought be a diamond necklace with a sapphire in the middle for the showcase to wear. I can't believe I misplaced it! I needed it to just have a part of him there since he wouldn't be there right away. Unfortunately he would be arriving later in the evening since one of his work meetings was running late.

"Here."

Olivia tosses me the box from across the living room.

"Where did you find this?"

"You were ogling it two nights ago and left it on the media chest. Blame it on pregnancy brain."

"Whatev….I owe you one though. So….are we ready."

"Olivia Manning is always ready! Now is Leila Williams, artist extraordinaire, soon to be mother extraordinaire, ready for her time to shine?"

"Why of course. I'm so anxious to go. I can't wait till Sabi arrives with her new car!"

Sabi had been saving for three years to buy a new car. Oddly enough she bought an Audi. Huh…I remember when I had an Audi. Then I totaled the fucking thing in a fit of psychotic rage. Live and learn, Leila, live and learn.

"C'mon Lele! Sabi just texted me! She is downstairs with the new whip! Ahhhh I'm so excited!

Olivia and me make our way down the stairs to see Sabi and Leah in the front blasting her sound system. I make my way to the car and as I get closer to the vehicle Leah gets out of the passenger seat and opens the back door.

"Your carriage, Cinderella."

"Why thank you. At least we won't have to worry about it turning it into a pumpkin after midnight, right?!"

Olivia crawls into the backseat after me.

"Sabi this is so amazing! We are going to have so much fun in this car!"

"To an extent! If you bitches get drunk and throw up in my car, understand that bodily injury will occur!"

"Okay chauffeur off to the gallery, now please. Chop chop!"

"Olivia if I wasn't driving this fabulous car I would turn around and strangle you! You know that!"

We all laugh, joke around, and enjoy the new car. It is nice. I text Ethan that I miss him and that I can't wait until he arrives. Tonight is going to be extra special.

**At the gallery…**

I make my way around the gallery talking to people and explaining them the rationale behind some of my paintings. It feels good to be back on top of my game again. As I continue to make my rounds Ms. Madrigal approaches me and takes both my hands and kisses me on both cheeks.

"Well done, Ms. Williams. Your paintings are attracting quite a few buyers. This makes me very proud. Someone with exceptional talent from my gallery. I hope to display you again very soon."

"Ms. Madrigal I can not thank you enough for this opportunity. It is an honor to be a guest at your showcase. Your work is truly amazing and inspiring."

I feel vindicated, redeemed.

"Thank you my dear. Enjoy the night. There are some nice treats that you can snack on to help that growing baby inside of you. You will be fine artist, most importantly a fine mother. My own children inspired me to start painting."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome my dear."

With that said Ms. Madrigal loses herself in the crowd once again.

Feeling hungry I decided to migrate to the snack table when Olivia came running towards me.

"Lele look who is in town."

I look to the side of her to see Mia Grey.

"Hi Leila how are you?"

"I'm good, and yourself?"

I don't even know what to say or know why she is here. All I know is that I'm having nausea and this time it doesn't have anything to do with the pregnancy.

"I'm doing good. This artist is Anastasia's favorite so I wanted to surprise her and buy her a couple of paintings since she can't make it out here. It will make for a nice baby shower present."

Olivia begins to converse with Mia since I looked like I had just seen the four horseman of the apocalypse.

"Are those FBI guys here with you?"

"Not tonight."

"Really?! Christian Grey's little sister all by herself? How did you manage to pull that off?"

"Well Kate is with Ana right now keeping her company and I went back home with my parents. I told my parents that I wanted to fly out to New York for a night and pick up some paintings from the showcase. I know that they are very protective but I told them I would only be here a night. I'm flying back in the morning. Christian is in Europe so it was one of those now or never type deals. My phone is tracked nonetheless so I'm still on radar. Kate knows I'm here though and I promised her I would check in with her regularly. I will be fine until tomorrow. I just want to have some fun you know. Be on my own for a bit, be a little bit normal like the rest of the human population."

"Yeah, Mia, do you want to switch lives?"

Both girls giggle and head out to get drinks. I'm still standing there with that deer in the headlights face. At least she didn't mention anything about that night. I finally make it to the snack table and enjoy some appetizers. I watch across the room as Olivia, Sabi, and Mia are drinking happily. I'm glad Leah is not drinking. Its good to see the responsible side of her. She is excited off the feeling of being a proud new car owner. At least there will be two sober ones at the end of the night.

_With you inside of me little one, I don't miss it much. You are my natural high. _

I rub my belly. Even though most of the time I feel like I'm hung over it's for a good reason. I stare at the clock and text Ethan. He doesn't respond. I know how important tonight's deal is with the company however I really wish he was here.

**1 hour later…..**

Olivia and Leah have hit a peak, and Sabi is talking to some guy, so is Mia. I see Mia engaged in a conversation with a man who no doubt is handsome yet something strikes me as off. I move closer to her to see what it is they are talking about. I'm not trying to be nosy but I do not feel comfortable.

"So Mia, maybe we could take this to my place. Have a couple of drinks where it is more quiet."

"Really, how far are you from here?"

"Not more than 10 minutes. We can catch a cab."

This man is dressed in a business suit. He plays the rich man part very well. Almost reminiscent of when Christian Grey had come to my showcase in Seattle. Grey was more refined. This man seems a bit intoxicated however she is playing right into him."

"I'd like that."

No, Mia cannot just run off with this guy. I know the alcohol has to be influencing her decision and I need to put an end to it.

"Hey Mia can I talk to you for a second?"

I pull Mia away. So reminiscent of that showcase in Seattle.

"Mia you can not leave here with a guy you barely know."

"Its no big deal. Like I said, I'm monitored through my phone wherever I go so anyone can find me."

"Look I don't trust him. I don't want you to leave with him."

"His name is Rick and he is an investment banker here in New York. I'll be fine. I'll call you guys and let you know where I am at."

_You need to stall her, think, think Leila! _

"Mia what about those paintings for Ana. You said you needed to buy them for her."

Mia then begins to show her dark side of the night.

"Why do you care about what I get for Ana. You don't give a shit about her. You hate her remember?"

"I don't hate her Mia."

"Please, I know that you're jealous that my brother didn't choose you. So what you go after Ethan? You knew what you were doing."

"No Mia, it was never like that at all."

"Christian hates you. He hates you! You want to be with Ethan, fine! I let that go. Now you are coming here telling me how to run my fucking life with other men. Do you want that guy too Leila?! I've been nicer to you than I should have been. You've trapped Ethan now, great plan. I doubt that is his kid. Just stay the fuck out of my business."

Though tears well up in my eyes at those words I know she couldn't mean it. As she walks away I pull on her arm and she smacks me off of her. She heads over to this man. He puts his arm around her and they walk out towards the front. As they walk out he turns around to face me. His eyes pierce through me and that uncomfortable feeling I had is made worse. I need to do something. I run up to Sabi.

"Sabi we have to go right now."

"Don't you have to be here?"

"Yes but I'm pregnant I can make a good excuse."

"Is something wrong?"

"Something is terribly wrong. Tell Olivia and Leah we are leaving."

Sabi sees the urgency in my voice and runs up to Olivia and Leah who are talking to two men.

"Olivia we need to go. Leila has an issue."

Olivia immediately runs up to me.

"Is everything okay Leila, are you fine, the baby?"

"Yes I am fine however Mia just left with a guy that I'm not comfortable about. I'm actually very concerned."

"Does she know him?"

"No she doesn't. Look I need to follow her make sure she is safe. Lets just go."

"Okay calm down you shouldn't be tracking down anyone in that condition of yours."

"Come with me then."

"Fine, fine."

"No look Olivia just stay here with Leah. I'm just going to check on her with Sabi that's all. Plus when Ethan shows up you can just tell him I'll be right back."

Olivia grabs my shoulders and looks me straight in the eye.

"Call me Lele! Don't do anything fucking stupid. Sabi make sure she doesn't do anything dumb to endanger herself or her child!"

"Trust me I will make sure she is okay."

"Lets go Sabi." I run to the door and notice they are still waiting for a cab.

Sabi gets the car from the valet on time just as they are getting into the taxi. I then notice that Mia has left her phone on the windowsill of the entryway. I grab the phone and get in the car with Sabi.

"Where did you get that phone?"

"Its Mia's phone. It has a tracker and she left it there. I don't know why or how but something is not right. Follow that cab that is making a right."

"Wow Lele, I feel like I am in some car chase movie. This is too funny."

"I don't know about funny. I just don't know why she would go off with some guy. Plus this guy, there is something funny about him. I don't like it."

The cab drops them off at a brownstone townhouse. Sabi parks a few feet down. As soon as they enter the door Sabi and me post ourselves outside the door.

"What is your next move Sherlock?!"

"We have to knock on the door and get Mia out of there."

Sabi gives me a quizzical look.

"We will bring her outside then throw her in the car and get her out of here. She will thank us in the morning."

"I really hope you know what your doing Leila. Part of this sounds ridiculous."

After about five minutes of discussing what to do we both hear a loud bang. We hear Mia screaming and start banging on the door.

"Sabi where is your phone."

"In the car."

"Call the police now!"

"Lele, don't stand here!"

"Go!"

Sabi runs to her car as I continue to kick the door. The door opens and I see the man appear with a scratch mark on his face.

"Mia! Its Leila!"

Before I could say anything else the man pulls my arm and throws me into the apartment. My elbow hurts as I believe he has dislocated a joint. Mia runs to me as I sit on the floor in pain.

"Leila I'm so sorry!"

Mia directs her gaze to the man.

"Move out of our way motherfucker! I'm calling the police!"

Mia storms towards the door but the man blocks the door, grabs her and pushes her to the floor. I get up slowly but remembered that I had Mia's phone in my bag. I quickly pull it out and hit the send button that leads to a missed call that Mia had received.

"Mimi! Where are you! What the fuck are you doing in New York by yourself?!"

_It's Christian. _

I start screaming through the phone.

"Christian its Leila. Please call for help. Track Mia's phone. We are in trouble, call 911."

The man snatches Mia's phone out of my hand and slams it into the wall breaking it into pieces.

"You fucking dumb bitch. Trying to come here and save your friend. I don't fucking care I'll kill you guys and make it out before your "help" arrives.

The man then pulls out a revolver from a cabinet and aims it me. I instantly cover my belly. I don't want to lose my little one! Mia jumps on the man kicking his legs and scratching his neck forcing the gun to drop from his hand. The man backhands Mia in the face with such force that Mia falls to the floor. I can see the blood dripping from her face.

I race towards the gun and as I do the man kicks me in my back. I scream in pain but I have the gun and I have had worse.

"What are you going to do tubby. Shoot me. Here aim!"

The man stands Mia in front of him. She is unconscious, bruised, and bleeding. I raise the gun at both of them, the anger in my eyes, visible."

"I hear sirens. Going to kill us both?"

He puts his hands over her neck.

"Shoot at me and I'll fucking snap her neck and kill the bitch."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted a good time. She wasn't very up to it. Sad really. Then you showed up and ruined what would have been a very memorable night for me."

I hear police sirens and what sounds like an army of people outside.

"Let her go. I have money."

"I don't want your fucking money."

_I have to think quick…I have to find a way to…distract….oh….._

I snap the sapphire necklace off my neck. I lower the gun to my side loosely and approach him slowly.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I sit in front of him in a familiar pose: a submissive position. Knees on the floor.

"This necklace is very expensive master. It would delight you to have such a treasure. I want to give it to you master."

"What the fuck are you saying you fucking bitch! I can't believe it! This bitch has lost her fucking mind!"

"My mind is not ill master."

I put the gun down on the floor and hold out the necklace in my hands.

"Take it, master. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want this necklace anymore. You can have it. The father of my child gave it to me."

"Sentiments bitch. He grabs the necklace out of my hands dropping Mia on the floor. Mia slams onto the floor with a loud thud. The police are racing towards the door ready to enter. I can hear their voices. The man snaps my necklace apart and throws it. He grabs my face from kneeling position slapping me.

"I don't want your shit."

I hit the ground landing on my backside covering the gun. I look up at my attacker.

"I think master is angry."

The man looks at me puzzled.

"I think master needs a nap to calm himself down."

He instantly grabs my neck and begins choking me. With my last ounces of strength I kick him in his chest and move over to pull the gun out from underneath me.

A loud pop and the man falls to the floor as do I. I gasp for air holding my throat. Everything around the room seems to shake. He's on the floor holding onto his lower torso. The police barge in and see Mia on the floor, me breathless, and the man in pain with blood spilling out of him. I rush over to Mia. She is still breathing.

_Thank God._

The EMT's examine her quickly and load her on a stretcher.

"Miss are you okay."

"Yes I'm fine. I'm shaken but I'm fine. Please let me go with her!"

They wrap a blanket over me.

"How many months are you along miss."

"Four and a half. Please let me go with her."

The EMT's usher me out rapidly along with Mia on the stretcher. I see Sabi in hysterics on the far corner.

"LEILA! Are you okay please are you okay!"

Sabi cannot pass through the commotion.

"We will be okay Sabi." I try to yell. My voice is trembling as I speak. I see the police interrogating Sabi as I enter the ambulance with Mia. I hold her hand as we head over to the hospital. I weep at what has happened.

_Mia I am so sorry that this happened to you. I am so sorry. You are so young, so beautiful. You don't deserve this. Please be okay please. _

We arrive at the hospital and are separated. They take me to a room where they check my vitals and examine if my little one is okay. As I lay in the hospital bed Olivia, Leah, and Ethan run in.

"What the fuck Leila! Sabi told us everything! What happened? Is Mia okay!"

Olivia's eyes are red and puffy, so is Ethan's and Leah's.

Ethan comes over to me and holds me close.

"Baby! I was so worried when Olivia told me! Why didn't you tell me what you were doing! You could have called me! You are with our child! Baby you could have been killed!"

"I didn't know he was crazy. I didn't think anything like this would happen."

"Leila, the police have been looking for this man. He preys on young women and rapes them. A couple of them disappeared and they were mur…." Ethan cannot even finish his sentence. He hugs me tighter rubbing my head harshly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel right about the guy. I'm sorry."

We all cry. I didn't know that I could have gotten myself killed. I remembered what it was like to hold a gun. I didn't want to shoot it. This time I wanted too and I did.

"Mia! Have you guys seen Mia!"

Leah speaks up.

"Mia is going to be fine. She is still going through routine tests but they say she will be okay. She had a broken nose and a lot of bruising. That fucking asshole. I cant' believe people like that exist. I feel so bad. To think we could have lost you…"

Leah chokes back tears.

We all stay close to each other, crying intermittently, and discussing what will happen next.

The next morning the doctors determine that I have only sustained minor injuries and that our little one is safe. I am sent home however I am determined to see Mia. I stop by a gift shop and pick up flowers. Some pretty white roses. I write a note and sign my name on the card. Ethan waits for me in the waiting room. When I approach I see two bodyguards posted outside of her room. Damn. Christian, no doubt is not too far behind.

"What is your name ma'am ?"

"Leila Williams."

"I do not see your name on the prescribed list of visitors Ms. Williams. You may not enter."

I choke back tears.

"Okay. Can…can you just tell her I came by. I hope she feels better and that I am very sorry with everything that happened. Please give these to her." I hand over the flowers to the guard with sadness.

"Certainly ma'am."

Ethan and me leave the hospital to head back to my apartment. There is not a doubt in my mind that I will be blamed for this and that I will lose everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long to post! It has been an overwhelming week but I finally got around to the next chapter! I have about one or two more chapters to go before I wrap up this story! Thank you for all the readers who have reviewed and favored this story! It means a lot to me! Please continue to review as helps me throughout the writing process! Happy Reading! **

When me and Ethan arrived back at my apartment Olivia, Sabi, and Leah who were preparing breakfast greeted us. All were exhausted from the events of the night before and had not even changed their clothing. As I walked in Olivia walked up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"We made breakfast this morning. You must be beyond exhausted. Ethan no worries, I went buffet style on this breakfast so there is more than enough if you would like to stay and join us."

Olivia smiled weakly at me and Ethan. I know that Olivia was in zombie mode. The fact that she worked on breakfast instead of going to sleep made me appreciate her so much more.

"So why don't you guys walk over to the table and lets get ready to eat! We aren't going to bite!"

Olivia looks at us playfully as we head over to the dining table. The mood in the room is somber as if someone has just died. We sit and eat in silence. This mood even strikes me as strange. Usually when us four girls get together its all fun and games with the occasional good-natured bashing. After about fifteen minutes of silence Sabi is the first to speak up. She starts rubbing her temples and looking down at the table.

"I can't take this any longer. Leila what the fuck were you thinking!"

"Sabi shut the fuck up! What is your problem!"

"Olivia stay out of this!" Leah is about to open her mouth. "You too!"

With lack of sleep and worrying about me all night Ethan is evidently annoyed and addresses Sabi, personally.

"Sabrina! Leila has had a long night! All of us hadn't had any sleep! We don't want to deal with this and she doesn't need to deal with any stress right now! She is pregnant and I won't stand you talking to her in that way understood!"

"You come into her life with these fancy showoffs, all fucking rich owning America type bullshit and drag her ass into this. I should be mad at you! You know why? Because you weren't even there for her for the first couple of months of pregnancy. We were! And! She saved….oh this is the kicker… your ex-girlfriend! Where was her CIA army? Nowhere! Pregnant Leila was there. She wasn't even nice to her! That bitch will probably not say thank you! She will just make one phone call and have the best plastic surgeon in the world make over her face!

I can't take this argument. It is too much for me. Tears start to well up in my eyes. If I hadn't been pregnant I probably would have smacked her but my body was exhausted and I had little one to think of one right now. I didn't even finish my breakfast. I took off from the table to my bedroom. I could hear Ethan pick up the plate of food and chase after me. I shut the door. I didn't let him in. I didn't want to let anyone in. Ethan was pounding on the door for me to open in it. I continued to sit there and hear the commotion taking place outside.

"Happy Bitch!" There goes Olivia. I definitely didn't want to go outside now.

"You aren't the least bit pissed off Olivia?"

Olivia takes closer steps towards Sabi.

"Yes I'm pissed off but right now I'm fucking pissed off at you! What the fuck is your problem?! Did you have to speak to her like that! Regardless of what happened she is our friend. She is having a child! Does that not register with you? She could have been killed but she is here now! You better go and fucking apologize to her and Ethan right now or I'm fucking kicking you out this fucking house physically!"

Olivia and Sabi continue to go at it in the living room and I'm worn out about the events of last night. I could have been killed. I could have brought serious harm or..I don't even want to think about it. I'm just thankful that my little one is safe. What do I get in return for it? Christian is probably already planning the demise of my life since I was "involved" in this incident. I just want to lay here and never come out. That will be impossible given the commotion outside. Ethan continues to bang on my door and finally I decide to just take a deep breath and let him inside. He walks in with a plate of food and sits on my bedside.

"Baby get up from that floor and eat something! That's our child your carrying and I am not going to watch you starve yourself this morning because of the shit happening outside!"

"I'm really not even that hungry! Just leave me alone! Your lucky I let you in here!"

My raging hormones are spiking, I'm having an attitude, and I'm making sure that he realizes it. As I look at his sunken face with a smirk of victory he puts the plate on the nightstand and stands up. He stares at me, his eyes piercing through mine.

"Leila, if you don't get your ass on this bed right now and start eating so help me I will drag you to this bed will feed this food to you myself!"

My mouth slightly drops open. I haven't seen a firm dominant side from Ethan. Ever. Usually he will get frustrated and walk away from the situation but to talk to me like that? I'm very upset yet strangely turned on. Either way I decide to do as I am told and start eating. I know that he is only worried about me and the baby. I'm also sure that he is pissed off with the events of last night.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No I wasn't startled, just a bit surprised."

_Startled and super turned on! _

"I am sorry. I just…I just was so worried about you and the baby. Why wouldn't you do the normal thing and call the police?"

"Ethan I didn't think realistically he could have been a psychotic killer! I was planning to just take her drunk ass home so she wouldn't have a night of regret. I felt bad for her. I knew that she was just trying to fill some void because you're not with her. I know it hurts her. I feel for her in more ways than one. I know what its like to have your heart ripped out of your chest. For her it's more difficult. She lives in the spotlight. Her brother is Christian Grey fucking gazillionaire! Men might only want to meet her because she comes from wealth. She has a swat team follow her 24/7…."

"shhhh…"

"What, why?"

"You're rambling on. I know you felt bad for her but two ladies trying to play detective isn't very smart at all. You should have called me the moment something was wrong. I could have told Christian! You didn't have to take it upon yourself. You may have these maternal instincts running through your veins right now but you need to not have such pregnancy brain and be smart about what it is your doing and your surroundings. Always, always call me baby I am here for you and the little one."

I start to tear up at his words. Ugh these damn pregnancy hormones. I'm crying all the time. He dries my eyes and holds me close to him on the bed.

"I have something for you."

"What?"

"I'll be right back. I just have to go to my car and get it real quick."

He smiles as he exits. I can still here them arguing but stop once they see Ethan heading out the door. They begin to banter him with questions but he assures them he is only getting something I need and will be back in a couple of minutes. Once the door shuts they rush to my bedroom.

"Hey Lele how ya feeling?"

"I'm better Sabi. How are you feeling?" I say this with slight hesitation.

"Look I'm sorry I went off on you like that. I should have never done that. I was interrogated by the police for what seemed like hours. I saw you get into an ambulance. I worried about you and your baby. I was just tired and cranky and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Your one of my bestest friends and I am sorry for the way I treated you this morning."

"Apology accepted." I know Sabi was worried about me. It just sucks how this had to happen. "Hug?" I reach out to hug Sabi and all three girls rush in for a big hug.

"Aww I'm so glad we don't hate each other anymore!"

"Olivia no one hated anyone."

"Speak for yourself bitch."

I giggle at her attempts to make us laugh.

"Well Ethan will be back in a few seconds so we will leave you two alone but tonight we are kidnapping you!"

"Kidnapping me? Doesn't that defeat the purpose if you have already told me what you are doing?"

"It's a form of expression. Don't make plans tonight. You can relax today, hang out with Ethan but tonight is ladies night indoors."

"Okay fine."

Ethan walks into the room with a medium sized, white box.

"Ladies that would be our cue to leave."

All four ladies exit the room and I'm back in my happy place with the love of my life.

"A present for me Mr. Kavanagh?"

"Something of the sort."

He sits on the bed next to me and hands me the box. I undo the yellow bow on top and open in it to first find a baby's onesie yellow outfit. It has a mommy, daddy, and a baby in cute little stick figures that says "I love my family." I smile at the outfit. It is so adorable.

"There is something else inside."

I pull out a set of keys.

"Baby what are these keys for? I already have a set of keys to your apartment."

"Do you remember that house you fell in love with in Scarsdale when we took that drive up one weekend?"

I feel this warm tingly sensation throughout every nerve in my body. I feel hot and my heart begins to race.

"Yes I remember that house."

"I bought it."

"Ethan, Shit! You bought a house! Why, what made you…..what about your apartment..and my apartment…..!"

"Baby that apartment belonged to me and Kate but it has Kate written all over it. She loves that place. We are starting a family and I want you to have room to move around in and I want you to make it completely your own. Leah is moving in with Olivia too."

"I'm really speechless. I don't even know what to say."

"Just say yes."

"Yes."

"Will you say it one more time?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Three times! I'm so happy."

Ethan then falls onto his knees near my bed, pulls out a small box, and opens it. Inside is a diamond ring that may make my hand drop wearing it! The diamond cut in the middle is encased in the shape of a heart. I can't stop staring at it. I think I may stop breathing. It is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen more so because it is from the man that loves me.

"Will you say yes one more time. To this, to us. Leila Williams I love you with all my heart, all my soul. I will do anything in the world for you and our family. Marry me."

I start to bawl. I know I'm saying yes but I'm barely audible and nodding my head up and down like a bobblehead. He slips the ring on my finger and I jump on him and begin to kiss him all over. As I push him to the bed ready to rip all his clothes off I hear a slight bump on my door. I rush over and open my door to see Olivia, Leah, and Sabi sitting by the door with tears in their eyes.

"What are you guys doing?!"

Leah tries to speak through sobs.

"First off it was Olivia's idea to post here. Second we are so happy for you! We are going to miss you but we are so happy right now. I'm sorry I just have a lot of emotions going through me right now."

I turn my back on them and look at Ethan wide eyed. I thought they left! Ethan just holds out his arm in a "go ahead have your girl moment" to which I run to him and kiss him passionately with the annoying cat calls in the background. I tip toe up to whisper in his ear.

"This isn't over yet Mr. Kavanagh. I have something special for you this evening."

I rush to my girlfriends and we engage in all the nonsense of being girls.

"Whens the wedding?"

"I need to go with you to pick a dress. Something flowy because of….you know….that ball in front of you!"

"We are going to be in it right?"

"When do we get to see the house?"

Ethan walks up to us and pulls me aside.

"Baby I have to go and prepare some documents. What time should I meet you?"

"Well Olivia said she had something planned for tonight that she really wanted to do but I want to see you. Maybe around 5?"

"What are you guys planning to do?"

"Girls night…"

He gives me a stern look.

"In."

"In?"

"Yes "In" here at the apartment."

"Okay baby, I will call you when I'm on my way."

"Actually I'll meet you at your apartment."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you there then. Love you."

"Love."

And with that smile that captured me the first night we met he is out the door.

**Ethan's POV**

I left Leila's apartment a happy man. I could barely contain my excitement of these morning's events. I was going to give her the gifts last night however after all the chaos I never had the chance to. I hear my phone buzzing and instantly pick it up.

"Miss me already baby?"

"No, ewwww. Ethan, gross. Its Kate. I'm in New York right now. Can you meet me at the apartment right now?"

"When did you fly in?"

"Very early this morning. Please come. Now!"

I hop in my car and head over to the apartment. If Kate is here than Elliot must be here because of Mia. This would also mean that Christian and Ana are here as well. Shit what a way to rain on my parade. I'm not saying that it doesn't bother me what happened to Mia but I know they are going to blame Leila for it and I won't stand for that shit. All these thoughts run rampant in my mind and I finally reach the apartment. I head up to see a bodyguard at my door. Yup, Christian is no doubt nearby.

"Hi I'm Ethan Kavanagh this is my apartment with my sister Kate."

The bodyguard knocks on the door and Kate immediately opens it.

"Barry he is my brother. Let him in."

I walk in feeling completely unsettled and alarmed that this type of Grey protection has reached my comfort zone. I head straight to the couch and sit down waiting for Kate to speak.

"I'm sure you already know about last night."

"No I don't Ethan! Fucking Christian went apeshit! The next minute we are all headed to New York on security detail. Elliot is at the hospital with Christian and Ana right now!"

"How did you manage to come here."

"Do you see that guy outside the door? That's how. Elliot sent him to come with me."

"You need to start talking because Leila is not a word in his vocabulary."

I'm starting to feel very defensive and protective of Leila right now. If Christian thinks that he will have some way to make the mother of my child uneasy then he has something coming to him.

"Kate we are going to the hospital right now."

"As much as I'm a hothead too, no uh-uh…..fuck that! Dealing with fucking looney toon nutjob..hell no!"

I grab her hand.

"We are going now Kate."

We ask Barry to take us to the hospital immediately to which he complies. Once we arrive we enter the elevator to take us to the top floor to a private hospital room that Mia is staying in. We check in with the lead nurse who leads us to her room. Inside I see Christian, Ana, Elliot, Carrick, and Grace. Taylor is waiting outside with two other men. He definitely brought in the whole damn calvary. Mia has come to and is talking. I approach Mia's room and instantly Christian rises to meet me.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kavanagh!"

Ana grabs onto Christian's arm.

"Christian stop it!"

Mia pipes in along with Ana.

"Back off Christian its not his fault! I already told you what happened. It was my fucking fault! Just accept it! I made a fucking mistake! Luckily Leila, yes I said it, Leila was there to save my ass!"

I walk over to Mia ignoring the fuming bull near me. From what Kate was telling me in the car he had pretty much almost had a heart attack over the whole thing with Mia. He hugged her tight and made sure she had all the comforts surrounding her but when she awoke he pretty much let her have it.

"Mia how are you feeling?"

"Better. They observed me through the night made sure I had no internal bleeding. My nose was broken. I haven't even looked in the mirror at my face. As you can see I have a strong, maybe a bit unstable at times, yet strong support system. Thanks for coming to see me."

"Hey no matter what I'm still here for you. I'm just sorry that you had to go through this."

"We all make mistakes. I wish I could talk to Leila but SOMEONE IN THE CORNER IS BEING AN ASSHOLE!"

"Mia, you know I only look out for you! I have so much in place to protect you and yet somehow that wasn't enough. This shit bothers me! Look what happened to Ana! Isn't that reminder enough of what can happen when you are careless and do not trust the people around you to keep you safe! You jeopardized your safety and could have lost your life! Right now I am making sure that man dies in jail, wasting my time. Fuck! I have to take Ana with me because she wants to see you but do you think I want her traveling like this when she should be at home resting! I love you Mia but this won't ever happen again. On my life this won't fucking happen again!"

Carrick joins the conversation.

"Calm yourself Christian! Mia, who is this woman who was with you that night."

"It was my fiancée, Leila Mr. Grey."

The whole room grows silent as they stare at me. Mia looks like she is about to start laughing while Christian walks out the room running his hands through his hair with Ana on his heels behind him. Kate interrupts the silence.

"Fiancée! When did this happen?"

"This morning."

"Congratulations." Mia says this and begins laughing. I think she is delirious off of her pain medication.

"Excuse me Grace, Carrick. Elliot, honey we will be right back. Love you Mia doll I need to go speak with Ethan."

Kate pulls me out the room towards a small room a few doors down.

"When were you planning to tell me anything?"

"When I actually did it. If I told you ahead of time your twin would know and then the whole world. I wanted it to be a only for our moment type of thing and not everyone getting all giddy until after we told them."

"Have you told mom and dad?"

"Well….um….ya….okay I told them. In fact they were the ones who kind of told me not to tell you. They were supportive and mom actually helped me to find a house."

"You bought a fucking house!"

"In Scarsdale."

"Ethan I'm a second away from having you join Mia at this hospital! How could you not tell me?"

"Katie I wanted it to be a surprise. Hell Elliot shocked the shit out of me when I saw him propose to you! I didn't even know you guys were on that level. I wanted to beat the living shit out of him because you are my little sister. I'm obviously okay with it now and happy for you. Aren't you happy for me?"

"I am happy. Its just your going to remain on the east coast."

"And you will still see me just as much. I'm always watching out for you and always will but its time now to watch over my family."

I give Kate a hug and hold her close. I love my sister and she knows it. No matter what happens or how far apart we live we will always be just as close.

"Whens the wedding?"

"We haven't had the chance to discuss it much. Once I know the details maybe you can get together with her discuss all that stuff that women do.."

Through muffled sobs Kate begins to speak.

"Oh Ethan you better get your checkbook ready."

"Just remember I'm not Christian or Elliot Grey! We want an elegant affair not a damn royal wedding of the century!"

**In another empty room in the hospital…..**

"Christian, baby please stop acting like this."

Tears start to form in Christian's eyes. Only Ana was allowed to see his weakness.

"Ana baby, when I got that call I swore Leila had done something to Mia. It angered me because she is my baby sister. I love her and would do anything to protect her and then someone from the past comes in and I don't know what to think. I lose control and I do not enjoy not being in control to where I couldn't protect her. I felt helpless, helpless like the day that fucker hurt you. I never wanted to relive emotions like that again baby. I didn't want someone from my past to disturb what we have. You know Leila and it is very unsettling. I'm sorry that you have to be exposed to this, for little blip to be exposed to all of this."

"Christian draws Ana close to him and kisses her belly."

"Christian I have always told you that I love you no matter what. Little blip doesn't even know what is going on. I know that what happened with Leila is in the past. It doesn't matter its not what she wants its not what you want anymore. I married you fifty shades and all. Ethan deserves to be with someone who loves him who is carrying his child..uh..um.."

"She is pregnant?!"

"Yes"

"How long have you known about this."

"We found out a few weeks ago. Kate went to New York to see Ethan, to see if it were true. Ethan hadn't even known about it, Kate told him after we saw her picture in the art review. After your whole fiasco of when you went in there to talk to her Ethan left her completely. She found out she was pregnant soon after but didn't want to bother him because she thought that he would only think she got pregnant because she was using him. I felt horrible Christian."

"Christian buries his head in his hands."

"So I am partly to blame for Ethan not being there to hear that he was going to be a father from her mouth."

"Christian please don't be too hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. Even overprotective CEOs."

Christian looks straight ahead in a deep thought.

"Christian what are you thinking about?"

After a about a minute of not responding he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"I am thinking that we are in room all to ourselves. There is always a first time for everything Mrs. Grey."

"Christian! You can't be serious! What if someone hears us or comes by."

Christian walks over and makes sure the door is completely closed and that nobody is around in the hallway.

"That's why we have to be quick. I have a lot of pent up emotions that need to be released and I need you to do as your told."

Christian pulls Ana close to him that she gasps once she feels how quickly he has become aroused.

"Now I will need you to be quiet…."

**30 minutes later…(Ethan's POV)**

Me and Kate have been outside talking to Carrick and Grace and even made a call to our parents to let them know what had been happening. As we head back to Mia's room we see Ana and Christian making their way back as well.

"Wonder where those two have been. He must have been real mad to be gone that long."

"He looks more composed. Yeah they probably had sex. Really, according to them its like that solves all problems."

"Duh Katie, sex solves all problems."

"Figures you would say that, you're a guy! C'mon lets get ready to go. I'm exhausted."

We head back towards the room and say our goodbyes to Mia. Christian comes up to me before I am ready to leave with Elliot and Kate.

"I'm sorry Kavanagh. I shouldn't have said some of the things I said to you."

"Its alright. You were just looking out for your family too. I'll see you around Grey."

With that said I leave with Elliot and Kate. As we are driving back to the apartment I get a call from Leila.

"Hey baby."

"Hey sweetheart what are you doing?"

"Right now Olivia is attempting to rub my belly with this anti stretch mark lotion. Its hilarious!"

I can hear Olivia in the background.

"I swear Ethan this is so tedious!"

"Anyways I was wondering what time you might come over?"

"Baby, Kate is in town right now do you think we can meet up tomorrow morning? I know that you have your girls night IN and I just want you to spend some time with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be there with you in the morning. Maybe we can take a trip to the house."

"I'd love that babe! Alright, well…I'll miss you tonight. Call me and text!"

"Always. Love you."

"Love."

I hang up to see Kate staring at me.

"You are not seeing her tonight? Why not?"

"Well maybe you and me can hang out. Its been a long time since we had brother and sister time."

Kate lights up!

"Babe do you mind if I head out with my brother tonight? We head back in a couple days and I just want some family time."

"Do you mind Elliot?"

"No, its fine. I'm going to head over later to be with Mia and probably hang out at Christian's apartment. You know that he has a ton of food coming in and out. I'm not complaining! That's where I will be at. I can just meet you back at your apartment when you get back babe."

"Aww thanks love!"

Kate starts kissing Elliot and even though I've seen them like this before it still disturbs me. I turn to face the window outside and think of what awaits me with my future wife and child.

**Leila's POV (at Leila and Olivia's Apartment)…**

"Okay so obviously we have to keep it down. I'm going to be a married woman with a child on the way." I look at them all prim and proper. I know how to start trouble.

"Shut the hell up! Its not like we are doing shots or drinking however this shit is still going to be insane!"

Olivia walks out of the room carrying a bunch of cds.

"What are we dancing?"

"Something like that Leah."

I look closer and see a microphone.

"Oh shit! I know exactly what you are doing! You are putting on karaoke!"

"Damn right. I've got karaoke, a truckload of your favorite Chinese food, and our favorite chick flicks Dirty Dancing "Nobody puts baby in a corner!" The Sweetest Thing, oh and the all time epic movie, Bridget Jones Diary!"

I clap my hands like a giddy child.

"Lets get the party started prenatal style!"

With that being said we spend the first hour singing karaoke from everything from

"_Grease Summer Nights" _to "_Aqua's Barbie Girl" _complete with real-life interpretation! I'm having the time of my life and nothing feels better.

"Lele c'mon sing with me sing with me! Olivia prances out the bedroom in a men's dress shirt.

"_I'm going out tonight I'm feeling alright Gonna let it all hang ouuuuut!" _

I start singing when we hear a knock on the door. Olivia turns the volume down.

"Man Ethan's a buzz kill! Its girls night in!"

"Don't be so horrible he probably just stopped to say hi."

I turn the knob and open my door about the swing my arms around the love of my life but I step back once I realize its not Ethan but three women, two being Mia and Anastasia Grey.


End file.
